A Second Chance
by OutlastTheDark
Summary: What if, as Yuuki Konno took her final breath and began her ascension into the next world, someone or something intervened? What if, against all odds, she was given a second chance?... (Takes place right after 'Mother's Rosario' arc and contains 'Ordinal Scale' events and characters! Spoiler warning!)
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

**Hey! So I know I said I was taking a break until at least after New Years, but I just sort of had to write this. This is a huge deviation from my normal writing subject but hopefully it won't crash and burn spectacularly. This story isn't going to be updated as much as my main story, but you can rest assured that it will be reliably updated! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Second Chance**

* * *

 _"Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;_

 _Though lovers be lost love shall not;_

 _And death shall have no dominion. - Dylan Thomas"_

* * *

It was dark; darker than any night had even been.

It enveloped her entirely. She was part of the obsidian blackness that surrounded her. She could not move, her arms and legs were no longer present. She didn't mind though. She wouldn't need them where she was now.

She no longer needed to fight. She was finally free. Free of the disease that captured her and her family in it's merciless grip, ripping their lives away one by one, leaving behind what could have been limitless potential. All because of a mistake. She had been the last one in line. Her parents, her sister, and now finally her.

 _'So... This is what it's like to be dead?...'_ She thought to herself, a small amount of relief washing through her as she realized how warm it felt. How comfortable and content she was. ' _It's... Calmer than I expected..._ '

"Wake up..."

 _'Huh?... What... Who just spoke?...'_ She asked herself. Just a moment later a small pinprick of soft light entered what she assumed was her vision. Did she even have eyes anymore? Probably not.

"Can you hear me little one?" The soft white light spoke in a voice that almost immediately brought Yuuki comfort. It was authoritative, Yuuki could say thwt without a doubt in her mind, yet it also brought her warmth and comfort. Whoever, or whatever, this light was she felt it's benevolent intentions, whatever they happened to be.

 _'I'm awake... I can hear you...'_ She thought, hoping that the soft white light would somehow hear her thoughts. _'But... Why can't I speak?...'_

"You have no mouth from which to project your voice..." The white light answered simply, confirming Yuuki's suspicions. 'You are an ethereal being now. You no longer posses a body."

' _Um... Ok. That makes sense... But how can_ You _hear me?_ ' She asked, genuinely interested as to how this strange realm worked.

"It matters little. It would take much too long to explain."

 _'Well I've kinda got all of eternity sooo-...'_ Yuuki was cut off as the white light suddenly grew more intense, nearly overtaking her field of view in it's blinding aura of light. Her first instinct told her to look away, yet she knew that such an action would be impossible. _'Alright, alright! Sorry! You could just tell me to shut up ya know!'_

Thankfully, after what felt like only a few moments of intense light, the bright light began to fade away, until it was once again no larger than a small marble, surrounded by the darkness of the infinite void. "While crude, your comment brings me to my point, and my proposition."

' _Proposition_?' Yuuki asked, her tone a little more sarcastic than intended, though with the influx of information she was currently receiving, along with the impromptu blinding session, she hoped the white light would give her a pass of sorts.

"Yes... I am aware of exactly how you died. But I am also aware of the connections and friends you have made, and were forced to leave behind, in your last few weeks on Earth."

Yuuki felt a pang of sadness at the mention of her friends, especially those she had only made after she had been confined to her MediCuboid. _'What does this have to do with-...'_

"I'm getting to that. Have patience." There was a pause as the white light softly pulsed, as if considering it's next words to the young swordswoman, before it continued. "What if you were given a second chance? What if I told you that you could be sent back?"

' _What?!'_ She practically shrieked in her mind, though she was sure she would have yelled as loudly as possible if she could.

"Yes. I can send you back at this very moment." The white light clarified, before the voice grew soft, losing it's authoritative tone. "You fought harder to combat your ailment than anyone I've ever encountered previously. I feel you deserve such a reward; it is only fair."

 _'But... But how?! My body is probably in the ground by now!_ ' Yuuki explained, panic sprinkled in her voice.

"This is true."

 _'And it's nearly useless!'_ She continued, the panic only deepening as she thought about what could possibly happen if she were to be sent back to her old, no doubt rotting, body. Finally her panic deteriorated into sadness. _'My AIDS destroyed it, I couldn't even use it if you brought me back.'_

"Also true." The voice agreed, though it remained completely neutral. "Your earthly body has been almost completely eliminated by the disease, and what remains will soon be claimed by nature."

Yuuki wanted to sigh. Was this voice really an omnipresent as she had previously assumed? If it could bring her back to life, how could not take into account her body's elimination by AIDS and dirt? ' _So then how-..._ '

"But I know a body of yours that hasn't been destroyed..." The voice hinted not so cryptically, knowing that Yuuki would catch on in only moments.

 _'My... ALfheim Online body?...'_ Yuuki realized with a start. Could this voice honestly be implying what she thought it was? If that was the case then maybe she could finally have a normal life again... Or a life at all as a matter of fact. She was rather lacking in both departments.

"Precisely. I can create a new earthly body for you, an exact copy of your virtual persona. Without your previous afflictions of course." The voice explained with what Yuuki assumed was a sad attempt at a humorous tone. "That would be rather counter productive."

 _'I don't understand... Why are you doing all this?...'_ Yuuki asked after an uncomfortably long silence, her thought filled with uncertainty and apprehension. ' _Do you want something from me? Is that it?_ '

"Not at all. It's as I stated previously... You fought harder than anyone I've ever seen..." The voice reassured in a calm voice that echoed lightly as it uttered it's next words. "You deserve to have your life back..."

' _Alright... Well I mean... How do I go back, do I have to say some magic words? Because that'll be hard without a mouth.'_ She said, attempting to formulate an image of her avatar making sly smirk in her minds eye, hoping the strange light would see it.

"...No." The voice said flatly. Clearly he had seen it clear as crystal. "Just leave that to me."

Yuuki soon began to feel herself fade away once more.

The darkness quickly encroached upon her every sense, the soft light that had been a beacon of comfort began to fade from her sight, shrinking from the size of a marble, to no more than a grain of sand before disappearing completely, ripping away her conscious state along with it.

 _'...Thank you...'_

* * *

 _Drip._

The sudden impact of a single drop of water against Yuuki's face was the first thing to jolt her into consciousness. As it ran slowly down her cheek, the young woman's face began to twitch as she was ripped from her sleepy state.

"...Wha?..." She groaned, cautiously prying her eyes open to come into view of treetops staring down at her, towering over her like giants encircling an ant. With a small twitch of her hand she rubbed the surface of her skin against whatever she was laying upon.

Her breath nearly stopped when she realized that it was not the soft yet overly clean surface of a hospital bed, but instead a small crude wooden bench, which she was sprawled out on, that sat in a small clearing which sat on a hill.

Finally taking the time to absorb her surroundings, the swordswoman loudly gasped as she realized she truly was not in the hospital in which she had spent years, but in a large park with people happily running around and playing around her, seemingly uninterested in the sickly looking girl laying on the bench.

Continuing to scan the park, Yuuki finally turned her gaze upon a family and a child who was excitedly playing frisbee with his parents, causing Yuuki to crack a small smile as she observed the family.

"Man I've heard of cosplayers, but that girl takes it to the next level..." A strange voice suddenly exclaimed. When Yuuki located the source of the noise she found two high school aged guys looking over at her as they strolled by, their eyes only leaving her when they finally realized she was looking back.

Oh well, at least they were showing a semi proper reaction to the sight of a sickly cripple on a park bench.

Deciding it would be more trouble than it was worth to be annoyed with the two of them, Yuuki eventually deciding against it, opting instead to contemplate how exactly she was going to get herself back to the hospital.

Eventually she realized that if she ever wanted to leave the bench she was laying on she would just have to brace herself and sit up, however, upon finally tensing her muscles and forcing herself up into a sitting position, she found that not only was she able to do it effortlessly, but that there was also no pain either.

As she continued to glance over herself, her head held high, Yuuki nearly jumped back when she noticed that her hair was no longer the thin short brown locks that normally populated her scalp, but instead the long flowing purple and hair of her ALfhiem online avatar.

She slowly turned her attention to her legs, still half expecting to find the useless limbs that should have been there, only to see they were completely healthy. As if they had never been attacked by the virus that ripped her life away. Not a patch of skin was discolored or appeared weak.

Taking in a large breath into her lungs, the swordswoman stuck her hand out and pinched her own leg lightly, jumping when a small amount of pain shot up from where she pinched herself.

She wasn't dreaming. Not at all.

"Oh... Oh my God... This... Isn't a dream?..." She stuttered as she looked down at her shaking gloved hands. They were those of her avatar. Of herself. "It really worked! I'm really here!..."

She immediately hopped off of the bench with renewed confidence in her legs and began sprinting through the walkways of the park, squealing in delight as she did, completely uninterested in those who gave her strange stares as she ran by them.

She occasionally waved at a few people who took the time to give her a smile, but Yuuki was mostly caught up in what lay before her.

Somehow that light that Yuuki had met had somehow kept its promise. She was back in the world of the living. Back in the real world, with a body what was as good as new, without the damning effect of that damnable disease to hinder her.

Suddenly her high speed run slowly descended into no more than a jog before Yuuki stopped entirely. In her haste she had forgotten something major.

Now that she was alive and healthy, what exactly was she supposed to do with her time? And where was she supposed to stay?

Then it occurred to her. She had made quite a few friends in the last few months of her life. Perhaps one of them could offer her refuge until she was able to somehow procure herself a more stable living situation? She would have to somehow find a job so that she was not a complete burden to them of course, but that could wait until she knew where she would be staying.

She hardly knew the real world any longer, and finding her friends would have normally been a nearly impossible task. Thankfully Asuna had let Yuuki participate in her class by way of camera and speaker before the latter had died. She at least knew where the school was. All she had to do was make her way to the school and she would no doubt find at least one of her friends around.

She then glanced down at her new body. It was covered in her ALfhiem Online armor, minus her black sword which normally hung from her hip. She probably looked completely outlandish.

She let out a sigh when she realized this. No wonder those two boys had been making cosplayer jokes at her expense. It was far from a huge issue, but she would most likely be stuck in the armor until she could get herself some new clothing.

Deciding that standing around like a giant moping dork was doing her little good, Yuuki took a deep breath into her now healthy lungs and broke out into her sprint once more, making a beeline out of the park with the school as her destination.

As she ran the images of her family fluttered through her minds eye. The smiling faces of her mother and father, and the loving warm gaze of her older sister. They were gone, she could never change that. But there was one thing she could do. Something she knew her sister would have wanted. "Don't worry sis! I'll live my life to the fullest, for both of us! I promise, I'll make you proud!"

And with that she set off in search of her friends, and whatever future that lay in store for the Absolute Sword.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Updates will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Monument of Memories

**Happy New Years!**

 **Wow! I was not expecting this much support on the first chapter of this story! Seriously, thank you so much, I promise to not let you down!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monument of Memories**

* * *

The sun had completely set by the time that Yuuki finally found the SAO Survivor School, with the endless horizon of stars to take it's place.

Turned out that only knowing the route between her old home and the school itself did little in terms of helping her find her way to either from the park. Thankfully after acquiring directions from a helpful, if slightly dumbfounded, passersby Yuuki was finally able to make her way to the school.

Of course when she finally did, a new problem presented itself in the form of what appeared to be a nearly abandoned building, with only a few janitors milling about the courtyard. The school day had no doubt ended hours ago by now.

Yuuki sighed as her mouth twisted into a frown. Where on earth was she supposed to find her friends now? They were probably all at home by now.

Sure, she could probably find her way to her old home and spend the night in the backyard or in the entranceway, but there was not any guarantee that the building would even still be standing. Her aunt had been pretty determined to turn it into a convenience store after all.

Just when she was about to give in and make her way to the location of her old family home, Yuuki noticed something, or rather someone, that put a massive smile on her face.

Just at the entrance of the school, fiddling with the lock on the main doors, was none other than the teacher who had let Yuuki 'sit in' on his class. Surely he would know the address, or at least the general locations, of her friends.

Suddenly the teacher suddenly nodded to himself and removed the keys from the door, stuffing them into his pocket before turning away from the school, and away from Yuuki. This immediately caused the young swordswoman to panic as she watched the only opportunity to find her friends before morning literally begin to walk away from her.

"Excuse me! Sir! Hey, _wait up_!" Yuuki cried as the ran towards the elderly gentleman, halting his progression away from the building, turning to face the purple haired girl sprinting towards him at full speed.

"Hmm? Oh hello miss, is something wrong?" The teacher asked, his voice calm but kind. Even if Yuuki had not already known the man, she would have immediately assumed correctly how kind this man truly was.

"Oh everything's fine!" Yuuki laughed, clearly nervous as she finally came to a stop only a few feet from the teacher, before plastering a small smile on her face, hoping the expression would be enough to convince the teacher that she meant no harm. "I was just wondering... Could you tell me where I could find Asuna Yuuki or any of her friends? Like an address or something?"

"Oh well I'm not permitted to tell you their addresses." The teacher replied, to which Yuuki gave a sad frown in response. After a moment however, the teacher gave her a warm smile of his own, placing his hand atop Yuuki's head. "But I _am_ allowed to tell you that they're all spending a few hours at the local graveyard tonight."

" _Graveyard_?!" Yuuki exclaimed, panic racing through her system. Had one of her friends died while she was gone?

"Yes... A very good friend of theirs was laid to rest there after she lost her battle with AIDS. They all head there to spend a few hours at her grave once a month, just to spend time with her." The teacher explained, a sad smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "It was tricky letting the grave keeper allow them in after hours, but apparently they were able to convince him somehow."

Yuuki resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this. The teacher had been referring to her own grave, not one of another friend. Quite a strange thing to be relieved about, that was for sure.

"How long have they been doing that?..." Yuuki asked cautiously, running her hand through her hair. Did she even want to know the answer to this? It was her in the ground after all. Or at least her old body.

"Around... 4 months now if I recall correctly." The teacher muttered, placing his chin in his hand as he closed his eyes, evidently deep in thought. "They go every friday on the fourth week of the month without fail."

Four months. She had been gone for four months. That was a metaphorical punch to the gut. There was no doubt now that her old family home would be gone or sold by now.

Deciding to hide the emotion from such a revelation from her features, Yuuki plastered on a brave smile before directing her gaze back to the teacher once more. "How would I get to the graveyard from here? Is it within walking distance or should I get a train?"

"Oh no need for that, it's quite easy to get there from here by foot, just take that path over there." The teacher explained as he pointed to a small wooded path a small distance from the school entrance. "Go straight for about a mile and then turn right, then an immediate left. You should see the graveyard from there."

"Okay! Thank you sir!" Yuuki exclaimed, giving the teacher a small bow of respect before bolting off down the path, disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds, leaving the teacher behind.

"Hmm... I feel like I should _recognize_ her..." The teacher muttered to himself as he placed his hand in his chin before he decided to shrug the incident off, before turning away from the school once more, beginning his journey home. "Probably just my imagination."

* * *

Yuuki had not been sure what she was going to find when she did arrive at her gravesite.

Sure, it was pretty safe to say that a gravestone and a lot of dirt was going to be involved, but she was more interested in the possibility of the people that she could possibly find near it.

What had she been expecting? Possibly a few of her friends gathered, sharing stories or drinks, or maybe a few roses left behind at her grave. Maybe even nothing at all.

What she certainly had not been expecting was to find a man lazily lounging against her tombstone, loudly snoring as he slept away like a rock, obviously completely alien from the place in which he rested.

What made the situation all the more awkward was not that the man was some homeless vagrant or drugged up junkie resting against her gravestone as a means of acquiring a few precious moments of respite from the world.

No. It was quite far from that.

The person resting on her tombstone, a small line of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth was none other than Klein.

Yuuki's first instinct of course was to run over to give her friend a giant hug in order to awaken him, possibly followed up by a teensie-weensie little punch in the gut for sleeping on her grave. However the more devious side of her personality won out after a few moments of internal debate, causing a smirk to appear on her face.

She knew exactly how to wake Klein up.

Wasting no time, the young swordswoman snuck over to the large tree that hung over her gravestone, scampering up the trunk with the agility of a squirrel, before propping herself against one of the more stable looking branches.

When this was done Yuuki brought her hands up against her mouth in such a way her voice would be projected around the area, before finally beginning to speak, watching Klein the entire time. "Kleiiiin... Kleiiiin... Awaken..."

He was up in a flash, his head darting from side to side as he frantically scanned the area around him for the source of the voice, panic clearly gleaming in his eyes when he could not locate a soul.

"Wh... _What_?!... Who said that?!" He stuttered out, drawing a long breath as he continued to scan the area, hoping that it was just one of his friends playing a prank on him.

"It is I, Yuuki... The uh..." Yuuki furrowed her brow in thought. What could she call herself? Absolute Sword? Zekken? The patron saint of awesome? So many choices, so little time! "Hold on lemmie think of something..."

"...Wait what?" Klein muttered as his panicked eyes began to sparkle with a new emotion, the sparkle of confusion. Yuuki silently cursed. She was losing him!

" _SILENCE_!"

"Yessir!" The terror that had vanished from his eyes only moments before shot back into them once more as Klein cried, falling to his knees, bowing before Yuuki's gravestone, his entire body shaking like a leaf. "I mean ma'am! I mean-..."

"Klein!..." Yuuki spat out, causing Klein to freeze, thinking he had angered her spirit further. Thankfully this seemed not to be the case, as her next words possessed no obvious malevolence within them. "You will follow my every command... To the letter..."

"Without question your majesty!" Klein groveled, his forehead nearly touching the dirt upon which he had been resting only a moments beforehand. Yuuki smiled at his actions.

God, this was way too much fun.

" _Good... Good._.." She muttered, almost envisioning herself twirling some sort of evil mustache. It was now time to deliver the killing blow on her unfortunate victim. "Now, stand under the tree with a thousand branches..."

"The tree with a thousand branches?" Klein asked as he pulled himself to his feet, never ripping his gaze away from the gravestone that lay before him, though he was clearly confused again. "Is that in ALO or something?"

"Uh... No. It's the tree next to you." Yuuki corrected, watching as Klein glanced around for a moment before his eyes landed upon the trunk of the tree where she had taken up her vantage point upon.

"Oh." Klein muttered before making his way over to the tree, standing under the tree's many branches, glancing around, as if still searching for the source of the mysterious voice which guided him. "Right here?"

"Eh... A little to the left." Yuuki replied, waving her hand in the direction she wanted the man to go, despite his inability to see her.

"Right-..."

He was standing under the branch where she was perched. There was no escape for him now. He had walked right under her, and now it was time to make her presence known in the most creative yet sophisticated way she could think of...

 _"BANZAI!"_

 _"AAAAHH!_ IT'S GOT ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Klein screamed as Yuuki landed on him, locking her arms around his neck as she swung about on his back, only jumping off when Klein stumbled face first into the ground with a grunt.

Yuuki started laughing the moment she landed in front of the felled man, her hands on her hips as she chuckled at the priceless look on his face; one of complete and utter disbelief. If she had a camera at that very moment she would have taken a picture and made a thousand copies. She wouldn't do anything with them of course. Except _maybe_ send a couple to Asuna and the Sleeping Knights.

"Wait... Yu-... _Yuuki_?..." Klein stuttered as he stared up at the face of the girl who he and his friends had gotten to know so well over the last few months of her life, going so far as to attend her funeral. Except she was here, stand in front of him as if she had not a care of the world.

"Hey! What up?" She asked, her usual happy grin appearing on her face as she offered her hand to her friend, who still had yet to move from the ground.

"Gh... Gh... GHOST!" He suddenly screamed, scrambling away on all fours like a crab, nearly smacking his head off the very tombstone he had been sleeping on only moments before.

"Wait what? Hey Klein! Wait up!" Yuuki called, before rolling her eyes and chasing down the bandana wearing man. She caught up to him with little effort, capturing him by his belt, pulling him back as he desperately attempted to crawl away. "I'm not dead you dummy!"

Klein stopped his crazed struggling almost immediately upon hearing this, looking up at Yuuki with wide eyes, blinking a few times just to make absolutely sure he was not imagining things. "Eh? You aren't dead?"

"Nope, still standing." Yuuki chirped, before rolls her eyes adding 'somehow' to herself, quietly enough that Klein completely missed the added comment, though to be fair he still looked quite stunned.

"So I'm not going to be condemned to an early damnation, forced to serve you as a mindless undead monster for all eternity?" Klein asked, earning a gaze of bewilderment from Yuuki.

"... _What_?"

"Eh... Nothing. So wait... How exactly are you here? We all saw your body being..." Klein trailed off, pointing to grave as a means of conveying the rest of his intended message. "You know."

"Hard to explain." Yuuki laughed as she rubbed the back of her head, running her fingers through her long purple hair. Having such long hair still fascinated her. They never let it grow past her shoulders at the hospital. "Let's just say it turns out I'm here to stay!"

"Oh, well I mean... That's awesome!" Klein exclaimed happily as the remainder of the doubt that had been present in his voice vanished as he let a massive cheesy grin appear on his face. "Have you told Asuna? Does she know your alive?"

"Nope.. Thought more of you would be here." Yuuki reasoned, giving a small shrug. She had hoped Asuna would be present when she got to the graveyard, but Yuuki could hardly blame her, it was late after all. Plus it was not like she was required to visit.

"Oh uh... We were all here actually but they must've left a few hours ago." Klein said as he took in his surroundings once more before pulling his phone from his pocket, nearly gasping when he noticed the time. It was nearly ten at night. He had promised to meet everyone in an hour on ALO. "I kinda fell asleep."

"Yeah I just happened to notice that. What the heck dude?" Yuuki asked, attempting to sound serious, though she could not keep the small grin off of her face. Klein had always been an oddball. Something she could admire.

"I can't help it, your grave is comfortable!" Klein spurted out with the usual amount of grace typical of the bandana wearing gamer, only for his breath to catch in his throat when he realized exactly what he had just said. Yuuki also stopped cold, one of her eyebrows raised.

" _Uhh_..."

"Yeah, I didn't really think about that comment..." Klein muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving Yuuki a nervous laugh as she stared blankly at him, as if gazing into his very soul. "Kind of a talent of mine."

"It's cool. That gravestone is just a monument of memories is all." Yuuki said after a few moments of silence, letting out a laugh when Klein's shoulders slumped in relief, happy that he had not just angered Yuuki with his careless remark. "So what's up with you?"

"You know, the usual, work by day, ALO it up by night." Klein said as his hands finally left his pockets, beginning to roll his shoulder. "I don't exactly have the most interesting life in the world, but hey, I like it."

"That's pretty cool." Yuuki said, beginning to stare once more as her mouth twisted into a friendly, some would even say disarming, smile. "So no one to tell you what to do huh?"

" _Nope_!" Klein replied with an exaggerated thumbs up, giving the young swordswoman a grin of his own. "Bachelor lifestyle has its upsides my friend."

Yuuki only gave a curt nod to his remark, continuing to stare at Klein just long enough for him to grow slightly uncomfortable, as evidenced by him taking the smallest of steps backwards.

"Um... You alright there?" Klein asked, the smile disappearing from his face, one of his eyebrows raised as he gave Yuuki a stare of his own, though his was not even nearly as full of determination.

"You know, friends let friends stay over at their place when they don't have anywhere else to go." Yuuki finally said with a wide smile, causing Klein's eyes to widen as he finally realized Yuuki's plan.

"Well I mean..." Klein muttered after nearly a full minute of silence. A full minute taken up by pondering how exactly he had not seen this coming. Why wouldn't she need a place to stay? The hospital was kind if out of the question. "I'm just not sure it's a very good idea-..."

"C'mon Klein! Just help me out for a few days!" Yuuki cried as she slammed her palms together as if praying, holding them in front of her face, nearly accidentally smacking Klein in the process. "I promise I'll be as quiet as a mouse!"

"It's not that I don't want to help you Yuuk, but how exactly do I explain bringing an underage girl to my apartment in the middle of the night?" He asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was true that his apartment came with a guest bedroom, so the issue of where Yuuki would sleep could easily sort itself out, plus his job was good enough he could afford some extra food. The bigger issue was explaining to his landlord, friends, and neighbors why exactly he suddenly had a teenage girl staying over at his place.

"Oh come on. You'll think of something!" Yuuki whined loudly before a mischievous smile appeared on her face as she elbowed Klein lightly in the side, causing him to glance down at the swordswoman in curiosity. "You _are_ my big cousin after all."

"Huh? Your big cou-... _Ohh_ , I get'cha!" Klein exclaimed with a wide grin, before crossing his arms, closing his eyes in thought.

After what felt like an eternity to Yuuki, in truth only a few seconds, Klein finally opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hmm, yeah I guess that would it would be alright for you to stay a few days then."

" _Awesome_! You won't regret it! You won't even know I'm there!"

* * *

 **And that ends chapter 2.**

 **Alright, thanks for reading! Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3: Zekken's Return

**Woo! Fanfiction is having one of it's special moments again! Reviews for one reason or another aren't showing up for me or anyone else, despite the story saying that they're present. I did go into my email to check them though so I did read each one and take into account what each one said! There were two questions in the reviews I wanted to address though.**

 **Yes, this will be a sort of slice of life story for the first few chapters, but there will be an eventual villain in the story, so I guess you could say both apply!**

 **And the second question, relating to Yuuki's abilities in the real world. Her powers and wings do not work in the real world, although every single other physical trait, including her imp ears, are present. Hope that clears things up!**

 **Oh also to the reviewer who attempted to explain the next (as of yet unanimated) arc of SAO, my email unfortunately cut off your review. Sorry! I'll be sure to read the entire thing when FFN stops being... Weird.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Zekken's Return**

* * *

Some would think that after years confined to a hospital bed, completely cut off from every single element of the outside world, without truly eating any sort of real food, one would be rather hesitant to try new foods right off the bat on a whim. Especially the spicy dip that Klein had made due to a lack of ingredients for anything else.

After watching Yuuki devour the dinner he had made for her though, Klein realized he was no longer one of the people who thought in such a way. Yuuki was stuffing dip filled chip after chip into her mouth at what felt like the speed of light to Klein.

"Oh my God, this is _amazing_!" Yuuki loudly exclaimed as she shoved another chip into the bowl of hot orange dip, before transferring it into her eagerly waiting mouth, viciously chewing on it before licking her fingers clean of the strange dip that had been covering them.

"Heh, thanks." Klein replied as he took a chip of his own, eating it at a much more reasonable rate than the teenager sitting on the couch beside him. He wasn't going to blame her. He had nearly the same reaction when he first had it.

"You should cook more often, this is the best food outside of ALfhiem I've had in years." Yuuki commented as she reached for the bottle of water that had been provided to her, ripping open the cap before bringing the bottle to her lips. Klein only gave a small chuckle upon hearing her compliment however.

"Isn't it really the _only_ food you've had outside of ALfhiem in years?" He asked with a raised brow as watched as Yuuki downed the entirety of the plastic bottles contents in only a few large gulps, giving off a sigh of contentment when she finished it off.

"Details. Not important." Yuuki said as she placed the empty bottle back on the table before wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She then closed her eye and leaned back into the couch, letting the cushion partially swallow her lithe form as she laid a hand on her flat stomach. "Good food is good food."

"Asuna usually takes up the cooking spotlight." Klein bashfully rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, watching as Yuuki made herself comfortable in such a way that if he had not known better would have made him think she had lived in this apartment all her life. "It's just sort of a hobby of mine."

"What'd you call this stuff again?" Yuuki asked, opening one eye which she directed in the bandana wearing man's direction.

"Spicy Surprise. It's just a spicy dip with chunks of meat in it." Klein explained as his arms came forwards once more, his elbows leaning against his knees. "I learned how to make it from one of my buddies from America. So thank him, not me."

"Dude, your recipe or not, you still made it." Yuuki retorted, tilting her head in order to gaze down at the now empty bowl that had previously held her and Klein's dinner, a large grin on her face. "And you made it pretty frickin' well!"

"Well if you ever want it again, just say the word."

"Absolutely. Without question." Yuuki exclaimed, pushing the now empty bowl of dip away from the two of them, before letting out an extraordinarily loud burp that even Agil would have been both stunned by and extremely proud of. Klein certainly was that was for sure.

"Cool." Klein laughed after recovering from the surprise of Yuuki's burp, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time, shrugging when he realized he still had a bit before he would have to log onto ALfhiem Online. "Well I've still got a few minutes before I have to head on to help the gang in ALO, you wanna watch TV or someth-..."

"You're going online?" Yuuki asked, a sparkle of excitement in her red eyes as her shoulders turned to face the man whom she sat beside.

"Yeah, the Sleeping Knights and all of my friends are going on a memorial raid in honor of you tonight." Klein explained as he pulled himself to his feet, stretching his muscles as he continued to speak. "We're planning to take on the newest floor boss in New Aincrad!"

"Awesome! What floor are you guys up to?"

"Eh... I honestly forget. I know we cleared past at least the 30th floor but I can't remember exactly which floor we're at now." Klein laughed, retrieving the empty bowl of dip from the table, bringing it over to the sink to wash later. "Now that my life doesn't depend on the bosses being defeated, I just sort of take 'em as they come."

"Fair enough." Yuuki grew silent for a few moments, causing Klein to glance back in her direction to find the young swordswoman wearing a huge smile on her face. " _Sooo_... Can I come?"

"Actually... Yeah I guess you can." Klein said as Yuuki's smile grew even larger than before, the sparkle in her eyes never disappearing. "I did pick up an extra AmuSphere a few weeks ago, just incase my primary one broke or something. You could always use that one I guess."

"Nice! Thanks dude!" Yuuki sprung up to her feet.

"Alright, follow me. I already calibrated it back when I picked it up so it should be ready to dive." Klein said before growing silent as he realized something. Would Yuuki still remember how to log in after four months? Knowing the best way to gain his answer was by just asking, Klein turned to the imp. "You remember your account details right?"

"Better than pretty much anything else." Yuuki confirmed, prompting Klein to nod and continue on his way, with Yuuki close behind. "That account was how I was able to be part of the world, there was no way I was going to lose the password or something stupid."

"Alright cool." Klein nodded before coming to a stop in front of a plain looking door. He quickly reached out towards the doorknob, pushing the door open for Yuuki. "Just in here..."

Yuuki brushed past Klein and strolled into the doorway, quickly realizing that what lay beyond was a very neat and tidy bedroom that appeared as if it had almost never been used before. Every single part of the room was spotless, excluding the thin layer of dust that coated a few pieces of furniture.

"Is this your guest bedroom?" She asked as her host followed her in, his hands on his hips as he gazed about the room. He was only ever in here when he was throwing some things in to store, such as the spare AmuSphere, and as a result the place lacked the personality that the rest of the apartment had in spades.

"Yeah, but I guess it's your room now though." He chuckled as he gestured around the sparsely decorated room.

Yuuki gave a small nod of silent gratitude before she began her search around the premises of the room for the AmuSphere, unsure of what the device looked like. She had only ever used her MediCuboid to connect with ALfheim Online, which made her search for the mysterious device all the more difficult.

"Just over on the bed." Klein said as he pointed to what Yuuki realized must be the AmuSphere, laying innocently on the bed as if calling her over to retrieve it from it's resting place. She oblidged almost immediately, walking over and lifting it up to her eye level.

"Huh... So this is an AmuSphere." Yuuki muttered as she turned the device every which way, closely examining even the smallest of details about the device. "Pretty cool looking actually."

"You've never seen one before?"

"Nah. The doctor who was in charge of my case used to visit me in ALfhiem using one, but it was always in another room, so I've actually seen or held one." Yuuki explained as she planted herself on the bed, continuing to examine the AmuSphere with unwavering interest.

" _Oh_... Well I mean it shouldn't be much different from what you were using. It goes over your eyes like a visor." Klien held his hand out to the teenager, signaling her to place the consol in his hand, which she did after a few more seconds of examining it. Once she did Klein slipped it over Yuuki's eyes, securing it on her head. "There. You're hooked up now."

"Ok, now what?" Yuuki asked, half tempted to reach up to fiddle with the AmuSphere. It felt rather strange having such a small VR device attached to her. At least it would be easier to remove. She wanted to laugh when such a thought occurred to her. Of course it would be easier; because it was not meant to be permanent.

Unlike the MediCuboid.

"Just lay back and I'll fire it up." Klein instructed, breaking Yuuki out of her self induced trance. "Just be sure to say ' _Link Start_ '. That's what'll actually transport you to ALfheim."

Yuuki nodded before she obeyed her friend's command a moment later, laying back on the bed, her head resting comfortably on the pillow, before she raised her hand, giving Klein a thumbs up, along with a toothy grin. "Fire away captain!"

"See ya on the other side Yuuk!" Klein flipped the switch on the headset, activating it for Yuuki, who closed her eyes as Klein retreated from the room, hastily making his way to his own AmuSphere in order to grab as many of his friends as he could. They had to know about Yuuki's return as soon as possible.

Yuuki let out a long sigh as she let her muscles relax, before giving the AmuSphere the command that would send her back to the lands where she spent the final moments of her previous life.

 _"Link Start!"_

* * *

When Klein first entered the old pub where everyone agreed to meet up, he was completely out of breath from running in a desperate attempt to make his way to his friends before any of them decided to scamper off in order to stock up on potions or ammo before the dungeon run.

Thankfully when he charged into the pub, he was greeted by the stunned faces of everyone, including the remaining Sleeping Knights who were all already gathered around the pub. Some were huddled the corner joking and laughing with each other, while others were over at the bar itself ordering drinks.

"Hey people! How goes it?" Klein called out as he held his arm up in a static wave, prompting those in the pub to all cease their various activities in favor of directing their attention to the samurai who had just entered.

"Hey Klein, what's up?" Kirito, who had been playing some sort of board game with Yui, asked as he strolled over to his friend, who's face was twisted into a smile, despite his clearly exhausted state.

"Oh wow! Everyones here already?" Klein said as he glanced around the collection of faces. Not one was missing from the group, every single person was here, every single one staring at him. "Oh man this just got even better!"

"What? Do you need help on a quest or something?" Nori, one of the Sleeping Knights, asked as she also approached Klein, hoisting her quarterstaff over her shoulder in such a way that it nearly smacked Kirito on the head, who only ducked at the last moment.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Klein, now recovered, exclaimed as he held his hands in front of him, shaking his head vigorously. After a moment though he put a massive smile on his face, pointing towards the doorway from which he had entered only moments before. "But you all need to follow me right now! You aren't gonna believe this, but I have a _huge_ surprise for-..."

Before he could finish his statement however, a large tremor suddenly shook the building, knocking a few glasses off of tables, along with a few careless players on to their rear ends. The entirety of the group was up in a flash, their weapons all drawn.

"What was that?!" Asuna, who had previously been going over her equipment for the nights raid, cried as Yui shifted into her fairy form, bolting onto her mother's shoulder, hiding behind it as another tremor rocked the pub.

"I don't know! Let's check it out!" Kirito ordered before drawing his own swords, making a break for the door, slamming it open with his shoulder. The rest of the group was quick to follow Kirito out of the pub, only for each and every one of them to stop cold at the sight that lay before them.

There, in the middle of a town, a large green skinned bipedal cyclopes monster around the size of a small building was rampaging through the streets, swinging a large single edged steel sword the size of a tree indiscriminately at groups of players as they screamed and cried, desperately attempting to escape from the beast.

The few players brave enough to begin launching spells at the beast were disappointed by their efforts when the cyclopes raised it's other arm, which bore a large blue shield that deflected the blasts of magic as if they were nothing.

" _Crap_! What the hell is that?!" Kiroito asked as he watched as several players were cut down by the monsters blade in a shower of rainbow shards that faded into nothingness only seconds later.

"I'm not sure! Yui, what is that thing?! It's massive!" Asuna asked as Yui flew from her shoulder, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the monster, only to let out a loud gasp a few seconds later.

"It's the newest floor boss mommy! Polyphemus!" Yui explained, her voice filled with panic as she watched the monster continue on its rampage unabated, it's sword slicing through the virtual stone of the buildings. "But it's operating outside of it's normal parameters, and it's going after players!"

"What could make a boss attack a town?!" Kirito asked scanning the boss for any sort of visible weaknesses.

"I'm not sure daddy, but it's ignoring the safe zone rules! It could cause a lot of players catastrophic setbacks if they get killed!" Yui cried, gazing down at the throngs of terrified players looking up at the great creature in horror, aside from small groups of players who had hastily banded together in hopes of standing a chance. "Newer players aren't going to stand a chance against it!"

However, as they observed the path destruction that the monster was carving through the town, Klein noticed something rather peculiar. The shield that the cyclopes appeared to have sustained nearly no damage, despite taking multiple hits from players.

"Hey... What's up with that thing's shield?" He asked, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to watch as a volley of magic slammed against the shield, only for the object in question to regenerate from the damage.

It was repairing itself only seconds after being struck.

"It seems to regenerate a few seconds after being hit..." Nori hypothesized as she watched the battle unfolding. "If we can somehow hit it rapidly then we should be able to break the shield! The boss should be open to attack then!"

"Guess that'll have do for a plan, let's go guys!" Kirito exclaimed before he charged down towards the center of town, where the boss monster now stood, ripping apart player after player in its rampage.

The others were quick to follow the Spriggan down into the battle, magic and arrows raining down upon the beast.

They put up a good fight at first, striking the boss with every single spell that the group possessed in their arsenal. Sword skills, magic, arrows. Every tactic that Kirito, Asuna, and the others could think of was used.

All except for one sword skill.

Eventually though, it became quite obvious that none of their attacks were doing any sort of lasting damage to the boss or the shield that it was now beginning to use as a makeshift ram to slam into groups of unfortunate players. As they each began to land back at the pub in order to group up and form a new plan, a random player ran up to the group.

"Nothing's working! He hasn't lost more than a few points!" The random player exclaimed, panic clear in his voice, though it was hard to tell through the large lung-fulls of air he was attempting to intake. He appeared as he was from a new player to the game, but was just as fearful as the rest of those present. "We need to retreat to a more fortified town before it kills us all!"

"Don't give in!" Kirito ordered the player, also gasping for air, before glaring once more at the boss, who swung it's sword around, as if taunting the players to attack it. "This thing has to have some sort of weakness!"

"It's shield is regenerating way too quickly!" Nori exclaimed, gritting her teeth in frustration. "There aren't enough high level players hitting it at once!"

"Does anyone have a high count multi hit sword skill?!" The random player, who appeared as if he was leading one of the larger groups of players, called out as he scanned the ranks of terrified players who stood before him. "Our normal multi strike skills aren't enough!"

"Well I have... Yuuki's skill but..." Asuna trailed off as her eyes met the ground.

"Asuna... I know how you feel about using that skill, but if you don't then this thing could kill a lot of innocent people!" Kirito exclaimed as he turned his gaze back to the battle for just long enough to watch as a player was slammed against the side of a building by the great beast, obliterating him before he could even swing his weapon. Seeing this, Kirito directed his gaze towards his girlfriend once more. "It'll take a long time for them all to recover whatever they lose!"

"I know! But I-... I'm just not sure I can handle it! I've barely even used it since Yuuki gave me it!" Asuna cried, the sword in her hand shaking as it's owner trembled. "What if I screw it up?! What if I fail and the boss kills everyone because I wasn't good enough to handle it?!"

"Please Asuna! You have to try!" Kirito pleaded as he placed his Haneda on the shoulders of his significant other, a significant amount of worry finally showing in his face when Asuna shook her head. "Yuuki taught you that skill! She trusted you, and she trusted that you can handle it!..."

"I'm sorry Kirito!... _I can't_!"

Just at that moment however, right as Kirito let his hands slip from Asuna's shoulders, a voice echoed from just behind the group. A voice that none of them thought they would ever hear again. The voice that had haunted Asuna's dreams for the last quarter year.

"Oh come on sis, you just gotta have a little _courage_!..."

Before anyone could even think to gaze back at the apparent source of the voice a figure suddenly blasted past the group, along with the ranks of players that were regrouping, nearly knocking them off their feet as it sped by like a rocket.

"Who-..." Nori froze when she finally realized that she recognized that voice. It was that of a female. A female that should have been long dead. "No... _No way... Is that?..._ "

The female figure launched itself up as it reached the boss with it's wings, reaching the cyclops's head before it could think to even raise it's shield, slashing the great beast with her blade, causing it to roar in pain as it stumbled back into a building, knocking the structure away.

"N-No way!..." A random player who finally found it in himself to say something, cried as the figure got off another attack at the monster, slashing it's trunk like arm open. He could not believe what he saw. It was her. The Absolute Sword. "It's... _It's Zekken_!"

Players new and old alike could only stare in a mesmerized trance as they watched Yuuki dodge blow after blow from the bosses sword, a large cloud of dust obscuring the Imp from the rest of the combatants.

The player who had taken up impromptu lead off the players gathered took advantage at the sudden turn of the tide, pointing at the boss monster with authority written on both his face and in his posture. "Quickly! Mages at the ready! Back her up!"

Mages immediately lined up along a nearby cliff face, firing spells directly at the boss, most scoring direct hits thanks to the bosses attention being drawn to the swordswoman who it had lost track of in the torrent of dust. The spells worked wonders, not only causing the monster to grunt in pain, but also to clutch at its eye. The spells had successfully blinded the boss.

A few moments later, Yuuki reappeared, running along the dull edge of the bosses sword, using another sword skill on it's head the moment she was close enough. This was enough to send the boss to the ground, roaring in agony as it flailed it's limbs about uselessly.

Yuuki did not fall with the boss however, instead landing on a small pile of rubble in front of the players that were still standing before she raised her blade, which still sported some dirt on it's tip due to being stuck in the ground for four months.

"Everybody! Listen up!" Yuuki cried out, snagging the attention of those who were not holding the boss back from the remainder of the village. "This sucker isn't gonna go down unless we all hammer it at the same time! We're all gonna have to hit it at once! Who's with me?!"

Not one player in that crowd needed to be told such an order twice, and with massive collective battle cry that could have easily been mistaken as the roar of a great dragon, each and every player charged the boss with their swords raised, landing blow upon blow on the boss, who desperately struggled under the onslaught.

It was not going to fall without a fight however, and with a swing of it's arm, knocked a few players back. No one retreated however. They only looked to Yuuki, who had raised her sword once more, standing silent as those around her began to follow her lead, raising their weapons into the air, each of them glowing with sword skills at the ready.

It was a rainbow of blades. Around the boss a sea of colors began to form, the brightest a single blade which glowed with a blinding pink shade. It's owner smirked as she continued to channel her power.

The dirt that had previously coated the tip of her blade was obliterated as a layer of pink energy completely coated the weapon, a loud high pitched noise emanating from the blade as it struggled to hold the massive amount of power being channeled through it.

Yuuki let out a yell, before charging towards the cyclops, with a small army of players close behind her, all baring down towards the boss monster which let out a roar of defiance, reaching for its sword.

It would be the last thing the monster would ever do. At that very moment a hundred blades made contact with it, all striking the boss at once. Yuuki then leapt into the air finishing the boss with Mother's Rosario, causing the Cyclopes to explode in a rainbow of colors, the shards of data raining down on all those gathered.

It's silent for a few moments as the crowd of players slowly began to process what had just occurred before the entire town erupted into cheering, all directed to a purple haired Imp who was running full tilt at a small group of players gathered at the entrance of the pub, stunned looks on their faces.

All expect for a certain samurai of course, who Yuuki ran over to, trading a high five. Klein laughed as their hands impacted one another's, a pride filled smile on his face. "Nice shot Yuuki!"

"Thanks!" Yuuki replied with a wide grin of her own, along with a thumbs-up, before she planted her hands on her hips. "Sorry I was late to the party, had to go get my sword."

It was only a second or two later that Yuuki was suddenly burried under what could only be described as a dog pile of the combined forced of the Sleeping Knights and the original gang, almost every single one of them fussing over the sudden reappearance of their friend.

There was one person absent from that pile however. A blue haired young woman who stood there, watching as Yuuki pulled herself free from the onslaught of hugs, their eyes meeting a moment later.

"Y-... Yuuki?... Is that really you?..." She asked as she reached over towards the imp, her entire body shaking like a leaf as she touched Yuuki's cheek, prompting a small chuckle from the purple haired girl.

"Hey sis..." Yuuki said as she gave Asuna a warm smile, throwing her amrs around the older girls shoulders. "What's up?"

* * *

 **You're probably thinking to yourself "What the hell is wrong with Outlast tonight?" And to that I say... Alphabetical or numerical?**

 **You know I've always had one question about elf ears... Why do people think they're so hot? What happens when you have to cut your hair? Pain. That's what.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Meet-Up

**Hey peoples! Sorry this took so long to update! Unfortunately the first three chapters were out so quickly because it was the holidays and I was taking a break from my other stories, so I was doing nothing but working on the SAO story. Don't worry though, I don't let fics die until they're complete (Edit: LOL)! Also I notice that pretty much all of you want to stick with Kazuto/Asuna so that's what'll happen! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Previous EDIT: Ah jeez... Sorry to anyone who read this chapter when I first uploaded it. Somehow, for one reason or another, I completely missed the fact that the very first paragraph of the chapter was still in it's summary form! Fixed now! Sorry for the weirdness!**

* * *

 **Midnight Meet-up**

* * *

The first few minutes after the fall of the rogue floor boss were nothing but complete chaos. Seemingly every player in the town wanted to shake hands with the legendary Zekken, with even what seemed like normally shy individuals approaching the Imp. Thankfully that chaos quickly trickled down into a much more manageable stream of people, with the frequency of players slowly receding as people began going their separate ways, with some heading off to train, while others remained back to help lower leveled players that had been set back by the attack.

Finally, an hour after the gang had made their way back into the nearby pub the group had finally been able to to settle down over a round of drinks.

Of course the only topic of discussion that crossed anyone's mind was that of their friend's return, which was why she now sat at the head of the table, listing off the events of the past night to all present.

"...-And that's when I woke up on a park bench, good as new." Yuuki casually explained as she waved at the last of the players who had come to meet her as they exited the inn before turning to her friends, flexing her arm and grinning. "And in a kick ass new bod too!"

"Wow Yuuki... That's amazing..." Nori sighed in amazement, slowly bringing the mug of drink that she had been nursing over the last few minutes up to her lips, taking a large gulp before slamming it back down on the table with an audible thud and a sigh of contentment to rival it.

"There's something I don't get though." Lisbeth, who was standing a few meters away examining a new sword she had just forged on her portable anvil, called over, prompting Yuuki to turn her shoulders to meet the blacksmith head-on.

"Wha?" Yuuki asked.

"How exactly are you in ALO?" Lisbeth asked as she ran an oil rag along with length of the new blade, shining the metal to a near mirror shine, before placing it in her inventory to sell later. "Where'd you find an AmuSphere on such short notice?"

"Oh I'm borrowing a spare that Klein had laying around." Yuuki answered in such a way that made such information seem as if it were just common knowledge, though this was easily seen as just the opposite by the looks on the faces of the members of the group, excluding Klein of course, who merely sat there and sipped at his own drink, attempting to look inconspicuous.

" _Ehh_?!" The entire group screeched at once, with some of them even rocketing out of their chairs and onto their feet at the news.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty comfortable!" Yuuki explained with a toothy grin, showing off her impish fangs to the world. Placing her index finger on her temple, she continued. "Much more comfortable than the MediCuboid. Not as responsive but I can live with it, ya know?"

"Wait, wait! You're borrowing one from Klein though? How?" Kirito asked, still quite dumbfounded by such an important piece of information being dropped at the table as if Yuuki was merely speaking on the topic of the weather.

"Oh, well I was looking for all of you and got a tip you'd be at the graveyard tonight, but when I got there I only found Klein." Yuuki explained, placing her arms behind her head and leaning back in her chair, the smile never disappearing from her face. "So I'm crashing at his place!"

"You're at Klein's apartment right now?!" Asuna asked, her shoulders visibly shaking at the newest load of unexpected news. First one of her best friends returns from the dead and then she reveals that she's staying at an apartment no more than a twenty minute walk from her own house.

"Yeah, I'm letting her stay in my spare room for a while." Klein explained, hoping to quickly dispel any weird ideas or rumors spreading before they had a chance to even begin.

"This just keeps getting weirder..." Sinon, who had been one of the few to not launch themselves to their feet, muttered from behind her own mug, her Cait Sith ears twitching when she heard Kirito plant himself back in his seat.

"So lemmie get this straight... You have a 15 year old staying over at your apartment without giving any sort of prior notice?" Kirito asked in a deadpan tone, leaning his elbows in the table as he leaned towards his samurai friend. "How'd you manage to get that one past your new landlord? I thought you said he was a complete hardass."

"Oh well that's easy!" Yuuki proclaimed, throwing her arm around Klein's shoulder, causing the man to grunt in discomfort as he was nearly knocked out of his seat by the force of the blow. "You're lookin' at my big cousin!"

"Well I guess that works as an excuse..." Kirito muttered before directing his attention back to Klein, worry clearly etched on his face. "But still, we are talking about the same landlord who nearly popped a blood vessel because you were playing music a little too loudly once. How do you think he'll react when he hears about you bringing some ' _random_ ' girl you met on the street into your place?"

"Yeah, well I haven't actually said anything to him yet. I figure what he don't know won't hurt him." Klein replied before chuckling softly, as if such a thought could make him laugh. In truth however he was merely attempting to quell his nerves. Kirito was right, he had to think of a way to identify Yuuki legally, and quick.

"...You are both so dead." Sinon muttered without even bothering to glance over in Klein's direction this time, causing the man's laughter to die down in a matter of moments.

"Thanks for the support Sinon." Klein muttered, shooting a mock glare over to the aqua haired sniper, who still made no move to acknowledge the samurai to any great degree. Story of his life.

"I'm coming over right now." Asuna suddeny ordered, slamming her hands on the table as if to emphasis her directive more than words ever possibly could. Surprised glances were shot at her from nearly every direction at this. Asuna was hardly ever so forthcoming anymore. Not since her days as a Knight of Blood at any rate.

"Woah, hold on Asuna!" Klein cried, waving his hands in front of his face. Had Asuna lost it? It was nearly midnight in the real world by now! "I get you want to see Yuuki, but it's a little late right now, are you sure you wanna be walking around in the middle of the night?"

He was far from surprised. Of course Asuna would want to see Yuuki, and Klein was completely fine with such an event taking place. More than happy to let them over to his place. However he did not think that Asuna would demand to see Yuuki that very night.

"Klein. I thought Yuuki was dead. I never thought I'd get to speak to her again. I'm coming over." Asuna ordered through clearly bared teeth, her glare perhaps only matched by the blade which hung at her hip. A blade that was halfway out of it's sheath Klein noticed. " _Got it?_ "

"Alright, alright, but can you at least bring Kirito with you? I don't like the idea of you wandering around in the city in the middle of the night." Klein requested, smacking his hands together in a mock praying motion. He could not bear the idea of one of his friends being hurt at all, much less in the middle of the night when it could be hours before they were found. At least Kirito could fight if push came to shove.

"Fine." Asuna grumbled after taking a good look at the desperation in Klein's gaze. He was a handful, but he absolutely had everyone's best interest at heart. Taking in Yuuki no questions asked proved that easily enough already.

"I'll head over to your place now Asuna." Kirito said as he stood from his seat and backed away from the table, breaking the sudden silence that fell over the group. Opening his menu he glanced over to Klein. "We'll be over in like half an hour, that sound good?"

"That works, I'll log out and keep an ear open." Klein nodded, finishing the last of his drink, before chucking the empty mug behind him.

Kirito was logged out of ALfheim only a few seconds later, with Asuna following in the example in order to wait for her boyfriend somewhere where her mother would not be able to see them sneak out. She was much more lenient with her daughter, but sneaking out would no doubt shatter that leniency the woman had built up.

Suddenly Klein felt a small tugging at his arm, and upon glancing over at the offending limb found Yuuki tugging upon it in an attempt to acquire his attention.

"Hey Klein, I'm gonna stay an extra few minutes, just to catch up with my guild. I'll be up before Asuna and Kirito arrive!"

"Sure thing Yuuk, I'll wake ya if they come early." Klein responded with a warm smile before opening his own menu, speedily locating the logout button before selecting it, watching as his vision began to blacken as he was pulled back to the real world.

* * *

It always took a few seconds for Klein to readjust to the real world whenever he came back from any VRMMO. Because he had been stuck in Aincred for so long, every time he successfully logged out of ALfhiem Online he always took a few extra seconds to appreciate the fact that the logout actually happened, and that he was not trapped inside of another death game.

After giving himself a few more seconds of quiet contemplation, Klein silently pulled his AmuSphere from his head before hopping off of his bed, making his way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. No doubt he would need it if Asuna and Kazuto were going to be staying for any significant length of time.

It was only about twenty minutes of loitering around his apparent before Klein heard a knock on the door. Disposing of the rest of his now cold coffee in the sink, Klein stretched before making his way over to the door, pulling it open quickly with a smile on his face.

"Wow guys, you got here quick-..." The smile disappeared al,ost just as soon as it had appeared when Klein realized just who was standing on the other side of his doorway.

It was the landlord of the building.

"So..." The landlord began, his arms crossed over his chubby torso. The rather dark look on his face told Klein all he needed to know. He was in some major trouble. "I've been hearing from the other tenants that you have a _special guest_ over? Care to explain yourself Mr. Ryoutarou?"

... _Shit_.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Asuna asked as she and Kazuto, walking hand-in-hand, drew close to a multistory building which towered over the small houses that surrounded it. It was clearly well kept, however that did nothing to lessen the ominous effect that such a titanic building had on the two teenagers.

"Yeah this is it. Klein lives on the third floor so I hope you're ready for a climb." Kazuto replied, sticking a finger in the direction of one of the many windows that lined the face of the building, specifically one on the third floor, where light was still streaming out, despite the late hour. No doubt Klein's apartment.

They began their long climb only a few minutes later after finding their way into the complex. However upon reaching the third floor the sound of yelling suddenly drifted into Kazuto's ears, prompting him to hold out his arm, signaling Asuna to stop.

When she did, Kazuto pulled both himself and Asuna against a wall and took a small peak from behind it, with Asuna immigrating the action only a moment later. In front of them they saw a small pudgy man arguing with none other than Klein, who was looking more and more nervous with every words the short man spat.

"Ah crap..." Kazuto cursed, biting his lip as he stared on at the ensuing scene. He knew this man very well from the frequent times he would visit Klein to talk video games. "I was afraid of this..."

"What?" Asuna asked, tilting her gaze to her boyfriend, who's glare was set in stone on the man. "Do you know who that guy is Kazuto?"

"It's that new landlord we were talking about; he bought the complex after the old landlord died." Kazuto explained as he watched the landlord slammed his fist against his open palm, yelling as he did so. "Someone must've seen Yuuki with Klein and called him."

"Let's go see if we can help out..." Asuna quickly muttered, before slipping out of her hiding spot and into plain view, stomping towards the two arguing men with her boyfriend close behind.

"...-And furthermore, you still have yet to provide me with any sort of legal identification for the girl, and..." The berating that the landlord was giving to Klein trailed off when he noticed the two teenagers drawing close to the two. Turning to the two he let out a yell. "You two! Come here!"

"Yes sir?" Asuna asked as both she and Kazuto stopped only a few feet from the two men. Klein looked as if angels had come to rescue him.

"You two are friends with this joker right?" After receiving nods from both Kazuto and Asuna the landlord continued, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Well do either of you happen to know of a girl that goes by the name 'Yuuki'?"

"Oh yes! That's his little cousin! She's in town?!" Asuna exclaimed excitedly. It was clear to both Kazuto this was merely an act. He just hoped that Klein would somehow pick up on the act as well.

"Yeah, she just got in tonight. She's staying with me for a while while her parents are on that cruise that I mentioned." Thankfully Kazuto's worry was misplaced, as Klein caught onto the fencer's act rather quickly, a smile of renewed hope coming to his face. Maybe he would not be skinned alive and hung to dry by the landlord after all.

"Has she given you any trouble yet?" Kazuto asked with a sly smile of his own, opting to join in on the little act they were putting on himself. They might as well drive the act all the way home.

However, once the landlord got a clear look at Kazuto, all the color suddenly seemed to drain from his face in seconds, leaving him as if a ghost had just made itself known to the pudgy man, yet was invisible to the others present.

"So is there a problem sir?" Kazuto asked, turning to the landlord, who's color only returned to his face once more when Kazuto spoke to him.

"...No... Apparently not. Sorry to disturb." The landlord muttered, attempting to recollect himself as he spoke, before he began to back-peddle from the others, putting some distance between he and the others before turning on his heel and heading down the steps that Kazuto and Asuna had just climbed.

Klein let out a breath the moment that the landlord was out of sight. Kazuto and Asuna really saved his butt this time. "Thanks you two. I thought he was going to skin me alive for sure."

Kazuto was the first to speak. "Sure, no probl-..."

"Where's Yuuki?" Asuna ordered, cutting her boyfriend off as she took a step towards the doorway, the look of pure determination glittering in his eyes. She was obviously taking the situation very seriously.

"She's just in here." Klein replied, opening the door wider, allowing the two teenagers access into his apartment. "She might still be in ALO though, she said she wanted to catch up with the other Sleeping Knights before she logged off for the night."

Klein soon led them to a closed door. Kazuto knew from experience that it was the guest bedroom, however Asuna appeared visibly confused as to why they were all standing in front of a shut door. Klein's only answer for her was to raise his hand to knock on the door.

Before his hand could impact the hard wood however, the door was suddenly yanked open, revealing a recently awakened Yuuki, who's eyes were not even fully open yet, before she shuffled out of the door past the three and let out a massive yawn that sounded as if it should not have come from such a tiny girl.

"Yo Klein, how long till Kirito and Asuna show u-..." Yuuki was cut off as Asuna threw herself on the imp, taking her down to the ground in a hug, almost colliding with the sitting room couch in the process.

"Oh god! It really is you! I can't believe this!" Asuna cried out as she tightened her embrace of Yuuki, who embraced the other girl in response once she was able to figure out who had taken her to the ground with such speed.

"Wow... She really does look like her ALO avatar now." Kazuto gasped as he and Klein watched as Asuna and Yuuki wrestled on the floor of the apartment, laughing loudly all the while.

"I know right?" Klein replied, before gesturing his head towards the younger of the two females, causing Kazuto's eyes to follow the trail, landing upon the side of Yuuki's head. "She's even got the pointed ears..."

"How're we gonna hide those? People are bound to ask." Kazuto asked, crossing his arms in a relaxed manner, watching with a small smile etched on his face as Asuna practically squeezed the life right out of Yuuki with her embrace.

"I'm honestly more worried about how we're going to identify her." Klein huffed, imitating his friends actions almost to the letter, though he was visibly more tense than the younger male who stood beside him. "I mean she's supposed to be dead and buried after all."

"Well I _could_ call in a favor from a friend..." Kazuto hesitantly muttered after a few moments of silence hung between the two, bringing his hand up against his chin, leaning his jaw against it as his gaze hardened.

"A friend?" Klein asked.

"Remember that guy I was telling you about? The one who was overseeing the reintegration of the SAO survivors my age into society?" Kazuto asked as he pulled out his cell phone, quickly navigating to his contact list.

"Ohh yeah, I remember! That government agent you were talking about a few months ago right?" Klein realized. "You think he can 'bring her back'?"

"...Why don't we find out?" Kazuto replied, clearly tense. It was evident that Kazuto was not entirely comfortable around this so called 'friend' of his. Never the less, if he could somehow help Yuuki, Klein knew Kazuto would bear any sort of discomfort, physical or mental, if it meant helping a friend. "I'll go into another room and give him a call."

"You can use my bedroom, I'll make us all something to drink." Klein said, placing his hand on Kazuto's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before adopting a wicked grin on his face. "Oolong tea for you I'm guessing?"

"You and Agil just love shoving that stuff on me don'tcha?" Kazuto let out a soft chuckle, a fragment of his positive mood returning once more at Klein's joke, though it was drowned out by the decently louder laughter of Asuna and Yuuki. "I'll have whatever Asuna'll have."

"You got it."

With a thumbs-up, Kazuto turned away from Klein, making his was towards the latter's bedroom, slipping in before shutting the door with no more than a soft click. Once he was gone Klein made fir the kitchen, leaving Yuuki and Asuna in the front room.

* * *

However, in a small dark room, another person pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, quickly dialing a long string of seemingly random numbers before bringing the device to his ear, his hand shaking all the while.

"Boss? Yeah it's me... You'll never guess who just showed up!... It's the 'Black Swordsman', and the 'Lightning Flash' is with him!..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kendo

**(Hey, I'm the ghost of idiot writes past! If you're reading this, then it means I finally convinced Outlast to let me finish his story for him! I'm editing things for now, but a new chapter should be out in just a bit, along with regular updates afterwards! Until then!)**

 **Archived Authors Note: *approaches with raised shield* Ok so for the record an unannounced hiatus of a story that lasts for three months doesn't mean the story is dead, it just-... *ducks* Ok, who threw the rocks?!**

 **In all seriousness though, sorry this took so freaking long. This'll get updated again, I just became extraordinarily lazy with this story for reasons unknown. So yeah! Expect updates now! And enjoy!**

* * *

Kendo

* * *

The next few days had gone rather smoothly.

After the initial shock from Yuuki's return had settled down, the group were quick to help her integrate into daily life, Asuna especially. She had been the first to volunteer to help Yuuki with gathering normal clothing, along with reacquainting her friend with the world that she had been separated from for years.

While their help was invaluable, unfortunately there was one thing they would not be able to rectify themselves. By all accounts Yuuki was dead and buried, and that would no doubt present issues. For that reason they now sat in the office of Kazuto's 'friend from the government'; Seijirou.

"So let me get this straight. You say that you died in the hospital after losing your battle with AIDS and somehow ended up on a bench in a park 4 miles from the hospital in a different body months afterwards in the form of your in-game avatar?" Seijirou, with glasses adorning his thin framed face, asked as he brought his hands up to his mouth and sighed as he stared at a chipper Yuuki, who sat alongside Kazuto and Asuna.

Her transformation from imp of ALFhiem online to that of a human girl was certainly harder than Asuna had initially planned. Not only was it a challenge getting the younger girl a set of clothes without her actually setting foot in the shop on account of her current getup, but it was nearly impossible to hide her pointed ears.

Eventually a couple sets of baggy black and purple clothes, along with some halfhearted excuses for her ear shape later, Yuuki now appeared to others as a mostly normal girl, who just happened to have a thing for elves and baggy sweatshirts.

"Yup! Oh, and don't forget about the part where there was a little white light that talked to me!" She pointed out with a proud grin as if what she was saying was not even the slightest bit off the wall.

"Yes well... I hope you all understand why this is a bit much too take in all at once?" Seijirou asked, casually leaning his elbows on his desk, staring at the imp intently, though the kind smile he wore never left his face.

Kazuto was quick to come to his friend's defense, "She's telling the truth Mr. Seijirou. I know it sounds crazy but it is-..."

"I never said I didn't believe you. In fact I personally believe that you're completely telling the truth." Seijirou interrupted calmly, prompting Kazuto to tilt an eyebrow in confusion at his friends words.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've never been one to lie Kazuto. And you and I are both aware just how strange this world can truly be." Seijirou pointed out, earning a nod of agreement from the teenager. He definitely could not argue with him there. "However my colleagues won't be so easily convinced. Someone coming back from the dead is essentially unheard of, especially months after their death."

"So there's no hope of getting her identity back?" Asuna asked, disheartened at the man's statement.

"I wouldn't say that. It would just be a matter of proving it to them." Seijirou replied.

"Ooh, do I have to beat them all in a sword fight one by one while finding my inner spirit in order to convince them?!" Yuuki spoke up causing everyone in the room to glance over at the teenager in confusion. Even Seijirou seemed stunned at first, though he quickly recovered.

"Er, no no. A DNA test will do fine." He chuckled, a bright grin creeping onto his face.

"Aww..." Yuuki moaned with a pout.

"Well I'm not sure that would do much good either..." Asuna pointed out apprehensively. She had been afraid that Seijirou would bring up the possibility of a DNA test.

"What makes you say that?" Seijirou asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well Yuuki might have a completely new DNA profile." Asuna pointed out, crossing her arms as she sighed. "She is in a new body after all."

"Yes, I see your point..." Seijirou replied in a somber tone that lasted for only a moment before his smile returned to his face, along with a fresh spike of confidence in his voice. "I guess we'll just have to hope that your friend can break one last law of science."

"Pssh, just another Monday morning!" Yuuki scoffed with a grin, waving her hand dismissively.

"Good to hear it. Follow me miss Konno, we'll get a DNA sample from you and then you can be on your way." Seijirou said as he rose from his chair, while Yuuki glanced up at him in confusion.

"On my way? I gotta wait?" The imp asked as she hopped out of her seat and followed the government official past a large set of swinging doors and out of the room, leaving Kazuto and Asuna behind.

Yuuki quickly took notice of the change of scenery. Instead of the comfortable atmosphere that the office only a few meters behind them possessed, the two now stood in what Yuuki could only describe as a wing of a hospital.

The only difference? There was not a patient to be seen. Only a handful of scientists dressed up in lab coats minding their own business as they went about their daily routines.

"Yes, in this case the DNA test will take a bit of time." Seijirou finally spoke up after a few more seconds of silence between the two. His cheerful tone seemed alien to the decor which surrounded him. "Don't worry though, you'll be allowed to operate as Yuuki Konno temporarily, at least until the results come back."

"And if they come back negative?" Said girl asked. This was one of the few things she was genuinely worried about.

Sure, if it came back negative then she would really be able to start all over without any ties to the past slowing her down. Of course it also meant letting go of the final tie that bound her to her biological sister and her parents.

Was she honestly going to be able to do that if the time came?

"Well... I can pull a few strings. You might not be able to keep the name Konno, but your citizenship isn't going to be in any real danger." Seijirou replied, either not noticing the small frown that appeared on the imp's face, or merely just choosing to not acknowledge it.

"So worst case... I'll just have to change my last name?" Yuuki asked, deciding that alerting Seijirou of her dilemma would only slow things down. She could always talk to Asuna about it later.

"Correct. I'm sure your friends would be more than willing to help you out in that department." He replied.

The two soon arrived at a small shelf near the end of the hallway and Seijirou quickly went to work, pulling out a small cotton tipped swab from one of the many boxes that lined the cabinet's insides followed by a small screw capped vial with practiced precision.

"Alright, open up!" He exclaimed as he held out the swab towards Yuuki.

With a nod she opened her mouth, jumping slightly in surprise when the swab was suddenly pushed under her tongue and around her mouth, quickly gathering up a large sample of her saliva.

"Is that it?" She asked as Seijirou deposited the swab into the vial, screwing the cap shut tightly before depositing it in a bright yellow box that rested alongside the containers of unused swabs and vials.

"That it is. Your results should be back within the week." Seijirou replied happily, turning and making his way back towards his office with Yuuki following the agent closely.

"Cool! So can we get going?"

"Ah..." Seijirou paused for a moment as he reached the doorway that separated the office from the rest of the facility, his eyes shifting to a more somber tone before shifting back just as quickly. "Yes, you're all free to go."

With that the two made their way back into the office, where Asuna and Kazuto sat patiently.

"We all set?" Asuna asked when she noticed the two entering the office, to which she received a thumbs up from Yuuki in response.

"Yep! They'll let me know in a week." She replied.

"That's good. At least we've got a plan in motion." Kazuto said before closing his eyes in thought as he crossed his arms. Now came the hard part. "But now that that's settled we'll need to figure out a more permanent living situation for you."

"Eh, Klien's is fine. Plenty of room!" Yuuki exclaimed before she began to drool as her imagination was left to run wild. "And good food..."

"Yeah, but I don't trust that landlord..." Kazuto muttered, the disgust in his voice barely hidden behind a veil of worry. He had never liked the landlord. The few encounters that he had with the pudgy man always ended with the swordsman in a worse mood than he had come with. "Something about him just doesn't sit right with me..."

"Well you're right he was a little strange..." Asuna admitted, before giving a small shrug. "He might've just been concerned for Yuuki though? I mean he didn't know the situation, so to him it might've looked a little suspicious."

"Yeah, maybe..." Kazuto replied with a sigh. "But still-..."

"Oh don't worry about it dude!" Yuuki interrupted throwing her arms around both of their shoulders, sticking her face between the two. "As long as we keep the distant-cousin act up until the DNA tests come back then we'll be golden!"

Kazuto smiled, opting to relent his arguments, if only for the moment. "Alright, if you say so."

With that, the group said their goodbyes to Seijirou before making their way out of the building, only stopping once they were in the parking lot.

"Well now that that's settled, shall we go see if we can find ourselves some dinner?" Asuna asked as she glanced between her two companions.

"Oh heck yeah!" Yuuki cried as she pumped her fists up into her air, enthusiastic as ever.

"Eh, sorry Asuna but I can't. I promised my sister I'd go to her Kendo tournament." Kazuto said as he bash fully rubbed the back of his head. Ever since he had come back from SAO and the whole business with Asuna's forced engagement had been dealt with Kazuto had promised his sister that he would spend more time with her, and so far he had been making good on the promise, though it was annoying at times to have to cut time with Asuna and his other friends short.

Thankfully such an issue was forgotten once a smile crept onto Asuna's face and she offered, "Well we could always come along, help cheer her on?"

"Sure, I'm sure she'd appreciate having the extra support." Kazuto replied.

"What are we waiting for then?!" Yuuki asked, seizing both Kazuto and Asuna by their sleeves as she began to drag them down the street. "Let's go!"

"H-Hey! Yuuki! You don't even know where you're going!"

Unbeknownst to the group, just out of sight behind the office building a small pudgy man stood, watching with leery eyes as they charged down the street. Once they had almost disappeared from sight, the man reached down to his waist and pulled up a small walkie talkie that had been clipped to his belt.

"Boss? You reading me?" The man asked into the device, before bringing it up to his ear in anticipation for a response.

"I read you, what do you have to report?" The radio spoke back, the voice on the other end distorted by white noise that plagued the frequency.

"The Black Swordsman and Lightning Flash are traveling with the girl I found in that bum's apartment." The man replied, glancing up towards the retreating group once more. "She looks harmless enough though."

"Pay her no mind Tatsuki. She's a child, she won't get in our way." The voice on the radio replied in a bored tone.

"If you say so Boss." The man, Tatsuki, replied before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large folding knife, flicking the blade open as he stared down the backs of the teenagers as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance. "Should I just strike now?"

"No, we need to have patience. Wait until their defenses are down, and they have nowhere to run." The voice chastised, pausing for a moment before delivering it's next order. "Keep trailing for now..."

"You got it Boss." Tatsuki said as he closed his blade and stuffed it back into hiding in his pants pocket.

"Oh and Tatsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"No need to be careful. As long as they're delivered in one piece then I won't mind a few... Imperfections." The voice said, causing Tatsuki to break out into a sadistic smile as his mind began to run wild with possibilities.

"Understood. Tatsuki out."

* * *

After a short walk through the city, the group arrived at a large Kendo facility. When they made their way inside they found the place was packed to the brim with both fighters and spectators alike, creating a small sea of bodies that filled every corner of the building.

"Jeez! This place is packed!" Yuuki cried as she was nearly knocked over by a pair of rather dull looking fellows bumping into her. "Just how're we going to find your sister in all of this?"

"Wait... Is that her over there?" Asuna asked as she pointed over to a small corner of the building where a girl with short black hair was calmly checking over her gear as she hummed softly to herself.

"Oh yeah! Good eye Asuna." Kazuto complimented before jogging past the throngs of people over to his sister. "Hey! Sugu!"

Suguha immediately reacted to her name being called, glancing over and smiling when she saw Kazuto coming over, followed closely by Asuna and Yuuki.

"Hey guys!... Oh wow..." Suguha gasped when she got a closer look of her imp friend, who stood waving with a grin on her face that showed off her teeth. "You really Do look like your in-game avatar Yuuki!"

"Thanks!" Yuuki replied as she walked over and leaned against the wall, giving the shorter haired girl a thumbs up. "Good to finally meet ya IRL!"

"You too." Suguha said as she knelt down to continue managing her kendo gear. "So how's life been outside of ALFhiem so far?"

"Awesome! A little weird to not have wings or a sword with me though." Yuuki admitted with an uncharacteristically bashful shrug. "Guess I'm just so used to it!"

"Well I'm not too sure about the wings..." Suguha began before pulling out a large wooden kendo sword, holding it out to Yuuki who stared at it curiously. "But why don't you try this out?"

Yuuki, of course, did not need to be told twice, and after a few seconds of staring at it curiously, she began giving it a few test swings, performing multiple flurries as she attempted to gain a feel for the wooden sword in her grip.

"Wow... This thing is so light." She observed as she gave it one last twirl before bringing it over her shoulder, leaning it against the nape of her neck.

"That's what I keep saying..." Kazuto mumbled as he crossed his arms, glancing off to the side.

"Oh shush." Asuna chided, lightly jamming her elbow into Kazuto's side.

"Do you want to try it out Yuuki?" Suguha asked, pointing over to a small doorway past the crowds of people. "There's a small training ring on the other side of the building that we could use."

"Sure!" Yuuki exclaimed before glancing around awkwardly. "Uhh... Where do I sign up?"

"Oh it's a little less formal than that. Anyone can use the training ring!" Suguha said as she knelt down and retrieved her gear bag before she motioned the group to follow her. "C'mon, I'll show you!"

* * *

"Woah, big place.." Yuuki muttered as she and the others made their way into the training ring, which was completely absent of life, save for the teenagers who had just entered. Not one spectator was milling around in the area, which was quite the surprise considering the frankly insane volume of people in the main section of the building.

"You think so? Honestly this is one of our smaller arenas." Suguha explained, throwing her bag on the floor next to the ring. "Like I said, it's for people who aren't actually competing in the tournament but still wanna give it a try."

"Oh okay! So how's it work? I used to watch it on TV as a kid, but I don't really understand the rules." Yuuki laughed as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand, the other still occupied by Suguha's kendo blade.

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain it as we go. For now just focus on getting a better feel for that shinai!" Suguha replied as she knelt down and began to systematically remove pieces of gear, laying them along the floor, including the spares she kept in the bag so that Yuuki would also have protective armor.

"Alrighty." Yuuki froze when she got a better look at the sheer amount of clothing being laid out before them all. "Wow that's um... Do I have to wear all of that?"

"I know, it's a lot of gear just for sparring. But believe me it's worth it. Less bruising." Suguha noticed the look of dread on Yuuki's face and let out a laugh. "Don't worry, I'll help you put it on. Follow me, there's a changing room over this way."

* * *

A few minutes later, both Yuuki and Suguha returned to the ring, kendo swords in hand and decked out completely in protective body armor that looked about three time more bulky than would normally be comfortable, as evidenced by Yuuki's inability to stand up properly without looking like she was about to topple over.

Even her face was covered by a kendo mask, hiding all but her blood red eyes to the world.

"Well it's official. I miss being able to change with the push of a button." Yuuki said as she fiddled with the long black sleeves that covered her arms like drapes. How the heck was she supposed to fight effectively if she could not even hold her weapon properly?

"Yeah, you'll get used to it though!" Suguha replied, watching with a humorless smile on her face as Yuuki continued to struggle in the oversized clothing. Truth be told she had the same exactly issue when she had first begun Kendo, all the stumbling around awkwardly included.

"Hey Sugu!" Kazuto called out, causing both girls to glance over to where both he and Asuna stood.

"What's up Kazuto?" Suguha asked, propping her shinai up on her shoulder.

"A friend of yours arrived while you were gone."

With that Kazuto moved to the side, revealing a rather short boy with a large pair of glasses adorning his face. He looked nervous as anything, though he was obviously doing his best not to show it. "Good evening Suguha!..."

"Sh-Shinichi?! What're you doing here?!" Suguha asked as her kendo sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Oh well I heard you were competing and I just thought-..." The boy, Shinichi, trailed off when Suguha was suddenly no more than a few feet away from him, the look of death in her eyes.

"Thought... What?..."

"I just... I mean..." Shinichi took one step back for every one that Suguha took forwards until he was pressed up against the padded wall, with nowhere to escape to. "I came to cheer you on..."

"Oh really? Is that All?"

"Well there is one other thing-..."

"Oh come on Sugu! He's just trying to give ya some support!" Yuuki said as she suddenly appeared behind Suguha, pulling the irate girl back before she could do any damage to the poor boy.

"No, no... You don't understand..." Suguha leaned in towards Yuuki, whispering into her ear, "This guy has had this huge crush on me forever now, and I can't get the fact that I don't like him through his head."

"Aww! You have a stalker!" Yuuki, her face still covered by the kendo mask, cooed loudly before breaking out into laughter, slapping her knee when she saw both Suguha and Shinichi light up like tomatoes.

Shinichi was the first to speak. "I-it's not like that! I just-..."

"It's completely like that!" Suguha cried, interrupting the boy before he could go any further in his explanation, causing Yuuki to only break out into louder laughter.

"Sure! Sure! Absolutely guys!" She said in between chuckles, giving herself a few moments to calm down before she backed up towards the ring, giving her wooden sword a twirl. "C'mon Sugu! Let's start this thing!... Or are you too busy with your boyfriend?"

"Oh it's on!" Suguha yelled as she charged the stage, swinging at Yuuki who blocked every strike she threw out effortlessly.

Once Yuuki and Suguha were well enough into their sparring session, Shinichi, who had recovered from his scare and had made his way over to Asuna and Kazuto.

"So about that other thing I mentioned..." Shinichi began, causing the other two teens to glance over at him in curiosity, though it was quite obvious neither was fully paying attention. "Have you guys been keeping up on current events by any chance?"

"Hmm? No, did something happen?" Asuna asked, tilting her head.

"Wait, so you guys haven't heard?"

"No, what's going on?" Kazuto added, turning back to the fight, watching as Yuuki and Suguha traded blows, without either receiving a hit as the seconds ticked by.

"It's all over the news; a couple days ago a few dozen people were hospitalized for severe microwave burns." Shinichi replied, causing both Asuna and Kazuto to snap their full attention to the bespectacled boy.

"What!?" Asuna cried, her eyes widening.

"Boy that sounds familiar..." Kazuto added in a somber tone, glancing off to the side as unpleasant memories began flooding back to him.

"Yep, and it only gets creepier." Shinichi replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he continued, "Apparently all the people who were taken in for treatment had been playing ALO. Their AmuSpheres were what burned them."

"How is that possible? The AmuSpheres were designed to stop that sort of thing from happening."

"No idea. But apparently the players that they were able to get statements from have been saying that they were all fighting some boss monster that appeared in town, probably the one you guys fought, and when they were killed by it their AmuSpheres suddenly began to burn them; and pretty badly too!"

"Wait, wait... Are you saying that the boss monster somehow had some sort of rig-overload script in it?" Kazuto asked, pressing his chin against his closed fist.

"Exactly. And a pretty dang good one too. Not one person who had been killed by the monster walked away without at least a minor microwave burn." Shinichi said, pointing to his temples.

"Man... I thought they had taken everything into account in the design of the AmuSphere in order to avoid issues like this." Kazuto muttered. This would be another horrible blow in a long line for VRMMOs if the damage was widespread. Could VRMMOs even take another hit at this rate?

"Actually, I think it's the design of the AmuSphere that saved them." Shinichi spoke up, prompting Kazuto to turn his gaze back to the other boy.

"I'm not following."

"Well the AmuSphere was designed so that if there was a meltdown it wouldn't injure it's wearer but somehow someone was able to still send a command to the headset to attempt to overload the microwave transmitter." Shinichi explained, pointing to the back of his neck as if wearing a rig. "And that was able to cause pretty severe burns to someone only wearing a low frequency device..."

"I don't get it, why do that?" Asuna asked, glancing down at the floor as she attempted to will the answer into her mind. "I mean sure, they were able injure some people, but they should have known it couldn't kill them. They aren't nearly powerful enough."

"Right again miss Asuna. The overload command would never be able to do more than cause a painful burn..." Shinichi began. Suddenly his voice dropped low, so low that Kazuto and Asuna could barely hear it over the clatter of wooden swords. "Unless of course that person was using a Nervegear..."

Kazuto froze.

"A Nervegear, even an old one, has way more power than an AmuSphere, and if the overload command was triggered in one... Well..." Shinichi trailed off as he shrugged, watching as both other teens stared at him in disbelief. "Kazuto, you get what I'm saying right?"

"Yeah... What you're saying is... If that monster had wiped me out in the game, my Nervegear would have seriously injured me..." Kazuto muttered, attempting to collect himself before Suguha or Yuuki noticed his distraught state. "Just like SAO..."

"Yeah... Kazuto, I might just be acting really paranoid but..." Shinichi's expression darkened as he let the next few words slip out of his mouth like the venom of a snake flowing into the wound of a victim. "I think someone sent that monster after you..."


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

Second Chance Chapter 6: Plans

* * *

 **DON'T SHOOT ME, I'M NOT OUTLAST!**

 **...We good? Good!**

 **Ok! Yo, sup, and hi! I'm Outlast's friend, and I'll officially be taking over writing this story! This would've come out a few months ago, but SOMEONE decided to forgo stretching before HEMA practice every week for like 2 years straight, and he developed tendonitis in both his wrists because his forearms wouldn't lose tension! So no computer, HEMA, or shooting for him for a few months, which meant I couldn't exactly get to work, since this is his page and all!...**

 **So blame him. It's what we all do.**

 **On the story side of things though! I'm going to try to aim for a chapter every few weeks, but I'll also be doing my own stories, one of which I'm totally not plugging at the end of this chapter, on the side! If you have any ideas PM me!... I tried to mimic Outlast's writing style the best I could, which shouldn't be hard since I edit for him anyway, so hopefully those who just happen to pick up the story when it's finished won't even be able to tell the difference.**

 **Name? Oh, yeah. Guess you'll want that to PM me... Uh... Let's go wiiith... Derithimus. Yeah. That sounds badass. Like a legendary warrior. Or a really scary pizza delivery guy.**

 **Enjoy the long... Long... Long overdue chapter 6!**

* * *

"Well Yuuki, I gotta hand it to you," Suguha said as she removed her helmet, giving her head a quick shake to dry out her sweat covered hair, "I don't think I've ever seen someone do something so impressive in full sparring gear before."

"Really? Heh, guess that makes me pretty cool," Yuuki, who's head was still covered by her now dented face protection, replied jovially as she placed her shinai on the ground in front of her, "Just wish it hadn't ended with me landing face first on the floor though."

"That's what the masks are for."

"Alright, you win. They're useful," The imp snickered.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you thought a backflip was going to end well." Shinichi muttered as he subconsciously readjusted his glasses, only for them to fall back out of place as Yuuki suddenly turned to him, causing him to jolt in surprise.

This girl could move like lightning, whoever she was, Shinichi thought. Suguha was by no means an amateur, in fact Shinichi would go far as to say his friend and classmate was probably the most proficient kendo practitioner in their school, yet this Yuuki girl had been dancing circles around her for most of the night, only ending when she had attempted to do a flip in full armor, plating her forehead square on the matt like an overexcited dolphin.

"Hey! Don't hate! I'm just used to having wings is all..." Yuuki complained, the pout on her lips obvious despite her face being hidden behind her mask, "But I mean-..."

Before she could think to add onto her statement though, the swordswoman felt herself hesitate as she realized something.

Throughout the course of the sparring match between Suguha and herself, Yuuki had noted the boy had moved a decent ways away from Kazuto and Asuna, instead getting himself as close as he possibly could to the match without getting swatted by a stray shinai swing.

It wasn't a problem of course, she didn't mind the audience. Heck, in a weird way she loved it, having spectators cheering both her and her opponent on. But, Yuuki noted as she glanced to her right, judging by the annoyed scowl on Suguha's face, not everyone felt the same as she did.

"Having wings? You play ALO?" Shinichi's question jostled Yuuki from her thoughts, her eyes traveling back to the bespectacled boy, only to hold back a giggle at his expression. All the nervousness that had been plastered on his face seconds before was absent, replaced by a bright smile.

"You could say that, yeah."

"Cool!..." Shinichi cried, showing the first real burst of positive emotion Yuuki had seen from him all day, "What race are you?"

"I play Imp," Yuuki replied as she pulled off her gloves, tossing them down onto the ring next to her shinai. "Y'know, the real badass ones?"

"Ohh ok." Shinichi hummed, pausing for an awkwardly long moment as he searched for something else to inquire on, "So... How long've you been playing? I mean, if you're new I can show you the ropes if you want!..."

"Sorry dude, I've been playing for a while now," Yuuki shrugged, though the motion was disguised by her shoulderpads, "Took a bit of an involuntary break for the last few months though."

"Huh? Why?"

"Eh, I guess the best way to put it is a couple health problems finally caught up with me." Yuuki muttered as her movements seemed to slouch for just a moment.

"You look perfectly healthy to me."

"Well I'm in armor right now, so it's not like you can see me anyways." Yuuki wriggled her fingers, adopting a dark tone, "Who knows, maybe my skin is blue and my eyes are hollow!~"

Shinichi couldn't help but to let out a small laugh; was this girl for real? "I'm sure it's not that bad either way. Not much can surprise me after all that's happened around these guys."

"We'll see." Yuuki snickered, an evil grin painting her face under her mask. She couldn't wait to go 2 for 2.

"Whatever you say." Shinichi replied dismissively before turning to Suguha, his demeanor shifting on a dime as all the timid nature that Yuuki has scared away crept right back into view, "So, uh, Sugu..."

"Hmm?" Suguha hummed, both her gaze and focused very deliberately zeroed in on her shinai, which she had retrieved from the floor.

"I was thinking, y-you know... Since I've come what I came to do and you're done with your tournament we could-..."

"I haven't even gone on yet Shinichi."

"O-oh..."

"You know Sugu, you make it kinda tough for your boyfriend to ask you out." Yuuki suddenly blurted out, earning heated faces from both parties in question as Asuna giggled softly in the background. Trust Yuuki to be the blunt one.

"He's not my!-..." Suguha trailed off before rolling her eyes and letting out a stifled groan, "Ugh..."

Before Yuuki could snap up the opportunity to press the joke further Suguha glanced over at her brother, who was staring down at the floor, his blank expression betraying the self induced trance their owner had put himself in.

"Hey, Kazuto," Suguha called out, "Kazuto. Earth to Kazuto."

The black haired boy in question immediately snapped his gaze up, the focus returning to his pupils in a matter of moments, "Huh? Yeah, what's up Sugu?"

"You okay bro? You're doing that space-out thing you do whenever something's wrong."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine." Kazuto offhandedly replied, his tone uncertain as his voice trailed off, dismissively waving his hand.

"Mhm." Suguha, obviously unconvinced, hummed as she crossed her arms. She couldn't understand that boy sometimes. Would it kill him to even act like he wasn't in a half zombified state?

"It's nothing Suguha, don't worry about it, really." Asuna's voice broke the subtle tension amounting in the room, "He's just got a lot on his mind with a new mechatronics project he got at school a few days ago."

"Oh. Well, okay then... If you say so." Suguha sighed, "But still if you-..."

"Hey, guys?!..." Yuuki's voice was added to the pile, and upon turning to the source both Asuna and Suguha found the purple haired Imp desperately attempting to pry her mask off of her head, "How'd ya get this thing off?! I can't-..."

It was at that crucial moment that Yuuki's hands slipped and the mask simultaneously released its vice-like grip on her skull, causing the girl to accidentally yanked the offending bit of armor off her head and out of her hands, chucking right towards-...

THUNK!

"Ughhh..." The fallen bespectacled boy of the group groaned loudly as he pushed himself up on his elbows, glancing Yuuki's way, "Hey! Watch it with the!-..."

Shinichi felt himself falter as his eyes locked onto the swordswoman, encapsulated by the view of long purple hair falling down the young woman's back and shoulders as she ran her fingers through the locks in an attempt at pulling out any stray knots. Despite the general diseval over her overall appearance, Shinichi couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from her. In fact, she seemed extremely familiar, a little like-...

"Oh... You're-..."

That look of wonderment was short lived however, instead replaced by one of fear as he pointed at Yuuki, a sense of sudden realization slamming into him like a bus.

"H-holy crap! You're the dead chick!"

Asuna and Kazuto's hands met their foreheads nearly simultaneously.

"Dead chick?! Really?!" Suguha snapped angrily, glaring at the now shivering boy.

Yuuki snickered, giving the boy a wave, "Sup dude?"

"You-... You-..." Shinichi sat there frozen for a moment, his eyes locked on Yuuki for what seemed like an eternity...

Before plopping back down in a crumpled mess onto the floor.

"I think he's broken..."

"Yesss! Two for two!"

"Ah, crap... Shinichi you moron..."

"Well. That was pretty manly."

"Don't be mean Kazuto..."

Suguha quickly made her way over to Shinchi, quickly undertaking the task of lightly slapping his face in an effort to awaken him.

"Hey... Hey, come on moron..." Suguha growled, the loud crack of a slap accompanying each word, "Wake. Up. You. Idiot!"

"Hold up Sugu. I got this." Yuuki said as she strolled up, gently guiding Suguha away from Shinichi's fallen form, giving the short haired girl a nod.

"Um... Okay, go for it." Suguha muttered, stepping back.

Yuuki quickly began to straddle the boy, taking a moment to internally chuckle at the expression he wore. It was peaceful. Almost serene despite the terror he had shown moments before.

She couldn't wait; a sentiment clearly expressed by the evil giggle she let out.

Hearing the laughter Kazuto and Suguha could only shake their heads while Asuna gave a small sigh, "Oh no..."

Yuuki slowly held her arms high above her head, making sure everyone present was watching before gently placing her thumbs on Shinchi's neck.

A moment of tense silence passed through the empty gymnasium.

Suguha was the first to speak up, "What's she?-..."

Shinichi suddenly launches into a fit of coughs, launching Yuuki off of him onto the ground next to him in a laughing bundle of armor

"He's up! He's up!" Yuuki laughed as she got back up to her knees, watching as Shinichi desperately attempted to collect himself.

"How?-... What?-..." The boy gasped, still shaking.

"You good now?" Yuuki asked with a grin.

"You're-... You're really here..." Shinichi muttered, "But-... But we all watched you die! How are you here?!..."

Yuuki's face fell at the statement, her eyes locked on the ground.

"Honestly..." Yuuki bright expression reappeared just as quickly as it had vanished, "I have no freakin' clue!"

"No clue, huh?..." Shinichi marveled. This girl, despite quite literally dying, was so carefree. So happy.

As if she was finally... Free.

"Uh, everything cool?"

Realizing he had been staring at Yuuki, Shinichi scrambled to voice his thoughts, "To-... To come back to the real world in your virtual avatar... That's amazing..."

"Heck yeah it is," Yuuki said, pulling herself to her feet, bouncing on the souls on her heels, despite the heavy armor covering her, "It's great, I even got to keep the ears and the purple hair!..."

"Seriously? That's all natural?!"

"Mmhmm!" Yuuki brushed her hair back, giving the boy a view of her pointed ears which twitched subtly.

Shinichi, without realizing, began reaching towards Yuuki, "That's... Actually-..."

The boy was cut off as a sharp jab of pain caused him to promptly withdraw his hand, watching as the skin began to grow red in a matter of seconds.

"Don't even _think_ about doing anything creepy!" Suguha ordered, raising her recently used shinai back into the air.

"Ow! I wasn't, I wasn't! I swear!"

"Uh huh, right! And I'm the Prime Minister!"

"Seriously; why's everyone so fascinated with the ears?..." Kazuto mumbled with crossed arms and a raised brow. First himself, then Suguha, now Shinichi... Was it really all that fascinating?

"So when are you going on Sugu?" Asuna asked, attempting to diffuse the situation before more harm could meet Shinichi.

"In a few minutes actually,"Suguha replied, "If all goes well and I make it to the final bracket I should be done in about an hour."

"Nice, that means our evening's free." Kazuto surmised.

"In that case... Why don't we head back to Klein's and have a Dive party?" Yuuki suggested. Klein had reminisced to her that morning the concept of a LAN, and how he would love to experience it once more with a group of friends. And what better group than theirs?

"Sure, I don't see why not." Suguha shrugged.

"You're free tonight, right Asuna?" Kazuto asked, glancing at the woman in question, who nodded.

"Yeah, I should be."

"That settles it then, Kazuto and I can go grab our Dive Rigs from our place once my matches are over, and you and Yuuki can head over to your house and get your AmuSphere." Suguha proposed, pointing to the two groups in question, "I'll contact Klein on the way and let him know we'll all be coming."

Suddenly Kazuto's phone rings

"Hello?" He paused, his eyes shining with surprise, "...Wait, seriously? Uh huh? Okay, I'll be right over. Yeah, see you in a bit."

"Kazuto?" Suguha asked as her brother pocketed his phone.

"It was Sino-... Shino." Kazuto fumbled, mentally slapping himself. Even after knowing her for quite some time he found himself switching their names from time to time. Just the curse of dating someone who used their real name as their avatar handle; or at least that was what he'd go with, "She said that Seijirou pulled a few strings for her and got her something. She wants me to head over there to be there when it arrives apparently."

"Seijirou, huh?... Mmk." Asuna hummed, subconsciously biting her upper lip.

"Seijirou? The government guy?" Suguha asked.

"Yeah. He met Shino once after the Deathgun incident. Must've taken a liking to her." Kazuto sighs, "You don't mind if I head over there right? I can text her and tell her I can't if you'd rather I stay-..."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just glad you came. Shino's not one to contact us unless she really needs help."

"Yeah." Kazuto nodded, ever thankful for Suguha's understanding whenever these sorts of situations popped up around her, "I'll head over there now then, you know your way to Klein's right."

"Yeah, yeah I know, we went there for his birthday remember-..."

"Uh..." Shinichi's shy tone echoed out over the others for a moment.

Suguha, of course, didn't even seem to give him the time of day. Yuuki however, upon notice that everyone else had fallen silent, turned to him with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, what up dude?"

"Uh, would you mind if, uh-... Would you mind if I maybe tagged along with one of you? I mean only if it's not too much trouble, I don't want to be a nuisance, but I kinda just-..."

"Hey!..." Shinichi froze as Yuuki put a hand on his shoulder, only for the tension in his muscles to melt away from realizing she was still, as usual, smiling. "It's cool. You're invited too!"

Yuuki then turned to Suguha, padding over to the short haired teen.

"C'mon Sugu, help me get outta this stuff!" She said as she motioned to the gear still clinging her lithe frame, "Sis'n I have an AmuSphere to collect!"

Suguha giggled.

"You got it."

* * *

 **Alright, hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story's return! Two quick questions; would you guys rather see Yuuki-Asuna or Yuuki-Shinichi. The first is probably easier to write, but the second one would 'obey the canon', so just lemmie know what you guys want. The second would be; do you want me to move this story over to my own profile. Outlast gave me the rough drafts for a lol the cheaters, so I'd be able to basically just copy paste them. Lemmie know which you guys would rather on that front too. But anyway, as promised here's a preview of my upcoming story I'll be posting to my profile! Have a good one!**

 _...What is freedom?_

 _It was a simple question really. Any fool could provide one of a million answers, given only seconds to ponder._

 _Was it a sense of ideals, unrestricted by the state or church? The right to ones own thoughts, dreams, and desires? Or merely the ability to chose what to do with each day that one finds themselves living through?_

 _For Haruyuki Arita, all three symbolized freedom, perhaps even the very pillars that freedom itself as a concept relied upon._

 _It mattered little._

 _For Haru, and hundreds of thousands others like him, all three were as far from reach as the bright blue skies that hung over the melancholic hell he had come to know as his reality._

 _For his reality was that of a commodity._

 _That of a caged rat..._

 _Of a slave._


	7. Chapter 7: Pathways and Hallways

**Hey, yo, and other human greetings.**

 **See? See? I come back, unlike Outlast! *dodges thrown coffee mug***

 **Jerk... Anyway! Just a quick update for everything. I have now chosen the pairings after taking both votes and ideas that I brainstormed with a few friends into account! The winner was Yuuki and Asuna, beating Yuuki and Shinichi by nearly 2 to 1.**

 **Or as one creative review put it... "If I had to pick between Asuna and Recon, I'd ask Recon to suddenly get hit by a bus."**

 **There is one thing I wanna touch on though; Klein may have a romantic partner in the story, but it would absolutely not be Yuuki. While the show does sometimes downplay the age gap between all the characters, Yuuki would be 16 during her resurrection, and Klein would be around 26. That's a 10 year age gap. In no way would I be comfortable writing them together. Sorry, I might give him a pairing, but not Yuuki. Gotta respect them laws yo.**

 **Finally, and this bit of news I think most of you will like, someone PMed my account with concerns that while I may have taken over this story I might end up making it only a few more chapters long before ending it in an effort to get it done asap. I'm happy to say this isn't the case, as I have up to chapter 17 planned out in outline form, and that's before you count the ideas I have for it afterwards. So no worries about this story ending soon! HI HO SILVER!**

 **(Also I'm stealing Outlast's quote-thingmy from his RWBY story because I like it-... OH GOD ANOTHER COFFEE MUG!)**

* * *

Second Chance Chapter 7: Pathways and Hallways

* * *

 _"That was an awesome fight girl! You're definitely the one!" -Yuuki Konno_

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Asuna and Yuuki finally left the crowded venue, and what seemed little more than a few minutes later the moon hung overhead in the sky, it's soft glow completely outshined by the night life of the city that had quickly begun to engulf the darkness that would have normally loomed over the towering structures like a blanket.

Even the pathways of the small park through which the two girls strolled felt as if they were walking in the mid afternoon sun. The true time was made apparent only by the almost menacing darkness that lay behind the tree lines, the shadows of various groups of forest critters skittering and shuffling about their usual routine flashing to and fro on the ground, making the roots of the trees seem almost as if they themselves were mobile.

A gentle breeze passed as Yuuki stared down at the shadows, her red eyes scanning the dark ground, desperately hoping to make out at least one or two of the tiny animals that sprinted by them, only to be yanked from her venture by the sound of Asuna's voice.

"...There's a lot of them, huh?"

"Yeeup."

"..."

"So..."

"So?..." Yuuki turned to the older girl, grinning up at her.

"How was it?... I never actually got the chance to ask." Asuna whispered, her voice nearly lost under the flutter of the leaves as another breeze blew.

"How was what?"

"Dying." The older girl inquired after a brief hesitation, "What was it like? Did it hurt or?-..."

"Ohh, uh..." Yuuki glanced up at the moon, staring down at them like the eye of some titanic figure silently watching the world, "It was... It was kinda like going to sleep I guess. I mean, I remember I fell over, and I gave you my Original Skill... And I think I started talking to you, but..."

"But?..."

"...Everything just faded to black after that. I don't even remember closing my eyes." Yuuki concluded as she turned to face the other girl, a sad sparkle dancing in her red irides.

Asuna felt her heart tighten in her chest, it's rhythmic thumping in her ears, "So you don't remember anything you said then?..."

"No, sorry..." Yuuki replied with an apologetic smile, though even she seemed less than thrilled that she had forgotten, "I probably said something real corny, huh?"

"N-no! No it was sweet!" The older girl insisted, waving both her hands dismissively.

"What'd I say then?"

"Oh, nothing just-..."

"C'mon seriously; what'd I say?" Yuuki pushed, the pair finally slowing to a halt under one of the dozens of lights that illuminated the pathway.

"You said..." Asuna began with a sigh, the memory of Yuuki's last words still as fresh as virgin snow in her mind, "That in your last moments you were happy with the way you were going. That you'd finally had the fulfilling life you'd always wanted, surrounded by so many great people..."

Yuuki was silent, her expression unreadable as Asuna continued.

"And that... You got to spend your final moments in the arms of-..."

 _Someone you-..._

"...A true friend."

Moments passed like hours. Asuna felt as if she could have painted a picture in the time it finally took Yuuki to respond. And so instead of staring back at the girl she found her eyes pulling down towards the ground, examining each and every crack in the pavement as if it were the most important thing on earth.

"...You're lying, aren'tcha?"

Asuna's head shot back up to find Yuuki had taken a step towards her, though there wasn't even the slightest sign of anger upon her features, "H-huh?! No, Yuuki I-..."

Asuna was cut off as Yuuki shook her head.

"It's cool." She smiled, giving a shrug, "After all; they aren't my last words anymore!..."

"No... No, I guess they aren't..." Asuna shut her eyes as she felt herself breathing a sigh of relief. She certainly wasn't afraid Yuuki would be mad, but if she found out what she had really said on that day-...

A sudden weight pressing against Asuna's shoulder tore her from her thoughts, her eyes flying open.

She tilted her gaze downwards once more towards the ground, only to find Yuuki leaning her head against her shoulder, gently hugging her around the middle, "So if you know that, then smile."

With a tremendous amount of willpower Asuna finally felt a forced smile creep onto her face.

She held it for what she would later consider to be an admirable amount of time before it finally fell as her arms clamped around Yuuki like a vice, tears stinging her eyes.

"Please... Just never leave me again..."

"Don't worry; no plans on it, sis..." Yuuki replied, tightening her own grip on the older girl, "One thing's for sure, I'm never gonna waste an opportunity. I lived by that rule before, and I'll live by that rule now..."

"It still feels like some sort of dream..." Asuna muttered, pressing her face against the top of Yuuki's head. "I feel like I'm gonna wake up and you'll just be gone again..."

"It's not... Believe me, I checked."

Asuna finally let out a small laugh, and as weak as it may have seemed to others, Yuuki could hear the genuine amusement under the somber tone, "You checked?"

"Yeah," Yuuki's hands finally loosened their grip on Asuna's back, only to suddenly fly down to her sides, "Like this!"

"Ow! Hey, Yuuki!" Asuna laughed as Yuuki playfully pinched her, "Alright, quit it! _Ow_!"

"Never!"

The sound of laughter seemed to carry out throughout the park, seemingly even piercing the darkness of the tree line as several forest animals stopped their nightly foraging to stare up at the girls.

"See?" Yuuki asked as she relented, "No dreams here!"

"Good." Asuna replied as her laughter died down, "And I promise I'll make sure I do everything I can to let you experience all the stuff you missed while you were in the medicuboid."

"I'm holding you to that." Yuuki promised.

Before Asuna could say anything though, the subtle tapping sound of what seemed to be approaching footsteps echoed throughout the empty pathway, drawing the attention of both girls.

Both Yuuki and Asuna glanced back behind them just in time to watch as a man in a hoodie strolled past them, his face hidden behind a thick woolen scarf that hid almost all of his features, save for his eyes, which were locked firmly on the path ahead.

He was obviously extremely thin, despite the thick sweatshirt veiling his exact build, and his hands were stuffed into the pockets, also concealing them from inspection.

Asuna felt something in the back of her head tingle. Like every mental alarm bell in her head flashing at once. Something didn't seem right with the man. His outfit certainly didn't seem to match up with the season, and even his very stance seemed off; unnatural even.

As he approached though, Yuuki didn't seem to possess the same perception, or paranoia, as her slightly older companion and soon began waving at the man with an accompanying smile.

"Good evening ladies." The man muttered upon noticing Yuuki, the small bow of his head noticeable despite the thick hood on his head.

He said nothing more though, and quickly continued past the girls, setting his sights back onto the pathway ahead.

As if driven by some primal survival instinct, Asuna found herself turning to watch as the man departed, and as his back finally faced she and Yuuki the older girl noticed a strange logo on the back of the man's coat, it's bright white lettering standing in stark contrast to the pitch black sweater.

"Ooh, AC/DC..." Yuuki muttered as the man continued walking. Evidentially she had turned around too, and unlike Asuna, recognized the emblem.

"AC/DC?"

"Yeah, and old band my aunt used to listen to." Yuuki explained, "She would bring me old optical CDs to listen to in the hospital."

"Huh... Wonder how that guy knows them." The older girl pondered, her hands on her hips.

"They were pretty famous, it's not like there aren't at least a few fans of theirs still out there."

"Yeah, I guess..." Asuna hummed, looking down the street in the direction the man had disappeared to.

If what Yuuki said was true then surely her sense about that man really had just been playing tricks on her. Wasn't like it hadn't happened before in the past. But still, something-...

"Hmm? Somethin' up?"

"Huh?" Glanced over to find Yuuki staring at her with a raised eyebrow, quickly bringing her hands up as she shoo her head, "Oh, no! Nothing!..."

Yuuki smiled and shook her head, "Didn't we just talking about how bad you were at lying?"

Asuna was quick to open her mouth in an effort to offer a rebuttal but soon realized she would merely short, and so let out a defeated sigh.

Instead of pushing the issue however, Yuuki let out a bright laugh as she grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her along, "C'mon! We still gotta get to your place, and the gang isn't gonna wait forever!"

Quickly putting the encounter they'd had behind them, Asuna and Yuuki quickly broke into a jog, continuing their to the formers home, both hearts and minds ever so slightly lighter.

* * *

Kazuto hated this little habit of his.

He had first noticed it a few months ago, though according to most of his friends it had been a problem with him since day one.

That problem? He had a tendency to stand in front of doors for an uncomfortably lengthy amount of time before he actually worked up the nerve to finally knock. Part of him wanted to blame a lack of preparedness, and another part on him wanting to give the person on the other side just a few more moments of peace before shattering it with his presence.

Or... As Klein liked to put it; he was anti-social. Probably that one.

And that was where he was now; standing in front of Shino's door like a dim witted orphan.

Sighing, he rapped his fist against the wooden surface, listening as shuffling began to echo from inside the apartment, accompanied by an approaching voice, "Coming!..."

Only a few moments later Kazuto watched as the doorway was pulled open, revealing Shino, dressed almost identically to the day when he had first met her, minus her glasses, which were curiously absent from her face.

"Hey, Kazuto. Sorry about calling you so suddenly."

"It's fine, what's up?" The black clad boy asked, "You said something about Seijirou on the phone?..."

"Yeah. He called me about an hour ago; told me he had something to give to me-..." Shino glanced down to the floor, her shoulders slumping, "From Kyouji..."

" _Kyouji_? Really?"

"Yeah..."

"I know it's been almost a year, but I thought he still wasn't stable enough to be allowed any visitors?" Kazuto asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"He's not. But I guess your ' _friend_ ' has enough clout to bypass the rules." Shino replied. While she certainly didn't share the same distrust that Asuna did for the man she still kept her guard up around him.

"I don't know if that's comforting or terrifying." Kazuto grinned.

Shino gave him a smirk of her own in return, "Little of both."

There was a few moments of shared mirth between the two before they fell into silent, the distant sounds of cars and people milling about dominating the air for nearly a minute.

Just as Kazuto felt like he was about to begin to sweat from the ever lengthening silence Shino raised a confused eyebrow, "...So, you gonna come in or just stand there like a moron?"

"Uh, in! In's good, thanks!..." Kazuto mumbled as Shino stepped aside, letting him into the apartment.

As he heard Shino close and bolt shut the door with practiced persision Kazuto found himself taking in the view of the tiny apartment.

It certainly was a utilitarian abode. Everything one person would need to sustain themselves in their day to day living, no more and no less. Even the entrance was designed to save space, almost immediately transferring into the hallway-like kitchen and laundry room combo that lead directly into Shino's bedroom and connecting bathroom; the only real open space in the entire apartment.

Despite the cramped space though, Kazuto could've easily seen himself living in quarters such as this. It suited a gamer. Each and every item in this apartment had a use. No unnecessary tat.

"So when's Seijirou due to show his face?" Kazuto finally asked.

"Couple more minutes." Shino replied, glancing at the clock on the wall, "He said he was coming from across town, so he's probably locked in a sea of rush hour traffic."

"Oh..." Kazuto hummed, his voice trailing off.

Shino was taking this news of a message from Kyouji surprisingly well.

Since the Death Gun incident, Shino hadn't really gone out of her way to mention Kyouji, and for a time Kazuto silently suspected she was attempting to bury him and his memory in the past, but this meeting quickly made to defy that particular suspicion.

Kazuto felt his shoulders tense up as the image of Kyouji's demented face looming over him flashed in his mind's eye. He would never forget how desperately the psychosis addled teen had fought. Like a wild animal. That haunting shriek he had let out as the two wrestled for control of that retracting syringe...

Kazuto let out a strangled breath. He certainly wouldn't have blamed Shino if, despite her promise, she never actually attempted to make contact with the boy ever again.

"Kazuto?"

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening?" Shino asked, giving the boy a soft glare.

"Sorry, guess I kinda zoned out." Kazuto awkwardly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll say..." Shino said with a roll of the eyes, "So do you want anything to drink or?..."

"Sure, just... No oolong tea, _please_." Kazuto half asked half begged, earning a nod in response.

"Got it."

The swordsman watched as she quickly whirled around and began searching the nearby fridge for a suitable drink.

"So... How's GGO going?" Kazuto asked as he leaned against the counter, "Are you going to try for the BoB again this year?"

"Yeah, and without you to slow me down I'll be headed straight for the top." Shino replied, her head still hidden behind the fridge door as the sound of shifting jars and cans echoed throughout the room.

"Aw, c'mon, I wasn't that bad." Kazuto laughed, "I mean... I did cut one of your bullets in half during the pre-lims."

"I was goin' easy on you."

"You missed me like!-..." Kazuto paused to silently count on his fingers, " _Six_! Six times! And that's not counting the one I cut!"

Shino finally paused to peek her head out over the fridge door, "Is that your way of saying you want oolong tea after all?"

"Uh, no! Sorry!..."

"Mhm." Shino hummed, the small smile on her face still concealed by the metal door.

Just as Shino turned back towards the fridge another knock at the door sounded.

With a small sigh Shino plucked a can of soda from the fridge, handing it to Kazuto before quickly making her way to the door.

After giving the potential visitor a brief inspection through her peep hole of her front door she stepped back, opening the entranceway without a word.

And there Seijirou stood, a calm smile on his face as he gave the two teens a friendly wave. In his other hand was a small video player, it's power cord hanging loosely down by the man's feet.

"Hey there you two; sorry I'm late."


	8. Chapter 8: Kyouji's Message

**Hey there everyone! So let me be the first to wish you all a Happy New Years!**

 **Now, onto the story and concerns regarding it. I think a lot of you are worried about pairings and stuff, but lemmie assure you that romance in the story isn't an of absolute paramount. I did that poll to figure out what people mainly want to see, and therefor which direction I should be writing in. Nothing is absolutely set in stone, because by doing that I close off multiple routes I could take with the plot.**

 **Oh one other thing. Someone PMed me (or more accurately Outlast. I have a profile guys! Promise!) regarding Yuuki's family, and while I initially was gonna kinda let the issue go until later in the story, I went to my outline and realized it wouldn't be touched for quite some time so I've decided to actually mention it in this chapter. So sorry about the confusion!**

 **Once again, Happy New Years, and hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

A Second Chance Chapter 8: Kyouji's Message

* * *

 _"What's the difference between the real world, and the virtual?" Asuna Yuuki_

 _"The amount of data." Kazuto Kirigaya_

* * *

"You couldn'tve brought a more complicated player if you'd tried, y'know that?..." Shino muttered as she brushed years worth of dust off her shoulders, courtesy of the space between her shelves she'd had to crawl into the plug the multiple connectors of Seijirou's player into her wall.

"All I could grab on my way out, sorry." Seijirou replied.

Kazuto meanwhile was lazily lounging on Shino's bed with his soda in hand, casually observing the two as he had been for the last few minutes as the female of the trio had wrestled with her furniture.

"Alright... It looks like everything's working." Seijirou mumbled as he gave the device a once over before turning to Shino, who had also taken a seat on the foot of her bed.

His check complete, the bespectacled man turned to the two young adults, the usual calm demeanor he exuded absent, replaced by a dark, almost oppressive undertone that matched perfectly with his stern expression.

"There's... Something you should know before you watch this..." He began, his finger hovering over the play button on the machine. "Kyouji; he's become more or less completely detached from reality. There's no doubt he's referring to you in the tape, but he only addresses Sinon. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge the existence of a Shino any longer."

Kazuto was the first to respond, "Wait, you're saying he thinks he's?..."

"Inside of GGO, yes. He's been calling himself Spiegel, his avatar name." Seijirou sighed, "Most recently he's started carrying around his pillow, even out of his cell, insisting it's his personal rifle. He won't even eat half the time. Says he doesn't need food to survive. Nurses have had to convince him that it replenishes his HP."

"That's-..." Kazuto trailed off, clearly unsure of what to say.

Seijirou also remained silent, leaving Shino to finally give the command.

"...Go ahead. Play it."

Seijirou nodded and pressed the play button on the device before gently inching the table it was perched atop over to the two teens.

The screen lit up and before even a second had gone by Kyouji's face appeared, seemingly only inches from the camera lens that had recorded the video.

He had lost a substantial amount of weight, now appearing as little more than a decrepit skeleton in a white robe that had a myriad of different colored stains dotting it's surface. His arms, the arms that had so easily overpowered both Shino and even Kazuto before, now hung at his sides like a pair of useless sticks, not a shred of even undefined muscle to speak of.

Even the bags under his eyes, the ones that had been there during the waning weeks of their friendship near constantly, were still a prominent feature that had been made all that much worse by his sunken-in jawline and pasty white skin.

"Kyouji?... Oh my God..."

"Si-Sinon? I-it's me! Spiegel! It's Spiegel!..." Kyouji's voice flickered for a moment as he began shivering violently on the video, "I've waited so long, so long talk to you... They told me I couldn't-... I wasn't allowed! But-... But then I was _good_! I was good so they let me!..."

Kyouji suddenly lurched forwards in his chair, his arms remaining at his side as he shook, causing both Kazuto and Shino to jump in surprise.

"Please! Please, I wan-... I need to see you! _S_ - _Sinon_!"

Shino meanwhile could only watch glumly. She knew that he had been having a hard time in the hospital, absolutely, but this-... This was far worse than she'd originally envisioned.

"Hey Sinon?... I'm-... I'm still waiting... You remember our last conversation right? You... You told me to wait for you! I'm _waiting_ , j-just like you told me Sinon! I'm waiting!"

With those words Kyouji slowly reached for the screen, giving a clear view of his gangly fingers, the thin layer of caked blood and sweat visible underneath his nails, which gently caressed the lenses of the camera.

"And when you finally come we can go-... We can go hunting! We can go into the dungeon! The dungeon! My brother and his friend can come too! We can all hunt together! All four of us _together_! Sinon! Sinon please come hunt with us! _Sinon! Sinon! Sinon!_ "

Kyouji's ranting was soon silenced as a man in a white coat with a needle approached the boy from behind, his entire body suddenly jolting up as the needle pierced his flesh.

His head unceremoniously fell forwards onto the desk with a loud thud, his eyes falling shut as the recording ended, bathing the screen in inky blackness.

And in that inky blackness Shino was able to see it. The reflection of her and Kazuto, both wearing the same expression.

That of absolute disgust.

"As you can see his mental state has... Not made much in the way of improvement since first being admitted." Seijirou's voice shattered the eerie calm like a hammer against glass.

"...Is it possible for you to schedule a visit for me?" Shino asked.

"Huh? A visit?" Seijirou finally in surprise, "Didn't you hear him on the recording? There's not much, if anything, you can do."

"I still want at least try; there's more to Kyouji than this!..." Shino cried out as she whirled towards the man, hopping off of her bed.

"I'm sure there was..."

"I was his friend! I'm not going to just abandon him in there like this; not without saying goodbye."

Seijirou shook his head, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I know, but you heard him yourself in the video. To him you don't exist, only Sinon does now."

A few seconds passed by in stark silence. Shino's gaze his the floor as both Kazuto and Seijirou looked on in pity.

"...Fine." Shino finally mumbled, her gaze from the ground never staying.

"I'm sorry, I know you just wanted to help-..."

"She'll be there."

"...Eh?"

"Tell them Sinon'll be there."

* * *

"So... Question..." Kazuto inquired as he and Seijirou walked side by side down the streetlight illuminated road, Shino's apartment building slowly growing smaller behind them.

"Hmm?" Seijirou hummed in reply, his video player tucked under his arm.

"Why'd you even bring this thing over if you didn't want Shino doing anything about it?" Kazuto asked as he turned to look at the man, his tone clearly filled with scrutiny.

"Oh. Well... it's like this..." Seijirou began, "...Do you by chance know about what happened in the ALO severs a few nights ago?"

"...You're talking about the boss monster that was randomly ransacking the town, aren't you?"

"Yes. Well. Did you hear about what happened to those who were killed?"

"Yeah; Amusphere's burned 'em. A friend of my sister's even hypothesized it was supposed to be going after me, since I'm still using Nervegear tech to connect to ALO." Kazuto concluded, shaking his head.

"Hmm... Troubling..." Seijirou said as he clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth like a metronome, "This is certainly troubling."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one..."

"But the question is; why only you?"

"Huh?!"

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm glad you're alright, it would be a tragedy to see you injured, especially after all you've been through, but something's just not adding up." Seijirou explained, waiting for Kazuto's expression to calm before continuing, "Why only go after you, if that was there intention? And if it was; how did they know you would be in town at that particular time?"

"Maybe it was just set to spawn on top of my location when I logged in, or after a certain amount of time had passed?" Part of him wished it really was just coincidence, that it was a one in a million chance fault in the system. But it couldn't be, and he knew it, even if accepting it came with a whole new set of questions and possibilities.

Just a few more seconds of ignorance, that's all he was asking.

Not that he would receive it.

"Maybe. But that feels... Too convenient." Seijirou said as his gaze turned skyward, his eyes narrowed, "And besides, didn't you say you ran out of the inn and found it already battling other players? If it was meant to spawn right on top of you what would have prevented it from just spawning on the inn and crushing the entire structure beneath it's sword before you knew what was happening? And even still, why bother fighting other players if you were the only target?"

"...Yeah. You're right. That doesn't add up." Kazuto agreed, as much as it pained him to. There was no way this was coincidence.

"And then when you take a step back and really think about it... This is a program that can somehow spawn bosses at random locations and has the ability to trigger override functions in dive-tech..."

Kazuto's breath hitched in the back of his throat, his eyes shooting wide open.

"Yeah. I thought it would sound similar to you..."

"You aren't really suggesting-..."

"I'm not suggesting a thing, I'm just asking you to be on your guard Kirigaya." Seijirou interrupted in the same stern tone he had adopted back at Shino's apartment, "This may have been their first attempt against you, but it most certainly won't be their last..."

"Yessir..." Kazuto mumbled in response. Sometimes he honestly forgot that Seijirou worked for the government. Now was not one of those times. "I've got an Amusphere I can use, so I can eliminate that problem before it begins but-..."

"But it doesn't solve the root of the problem."

The two were quiet for a long while, the distant sounds of traffic bleeding into the silence.

"Well!" Seijirou suddenly called out, a smile suddenly appearing on his face, "Now that the more somber topics are out of the way let's move onto some good news."

"Good news?" Kazuto asked.

Seijirou quickly handed Kazuto a small piece of paper he had pulled from his coat pocket, watching as Kazuto unwrapped it to read its contents, "Your friend wasn't kidding when she said breaking a law of science would be easy. She's an exact match. She is the one and only Yuuki Konno, without a doubt."

"That's awesome." Kazuto smiled, "I'll be sure to let her know right away."

"Yes, be sure to. It wasn't easy effectively resurrecting her on paper. A lot of questions will pop up at first, questions that you and I will no doubt have to weave around like two drunken snakes."

"Interesting metaphor."

"My mother was a poet."

"Right." It took all the willpower Kazuto possessed to not roll his eyes, "Still. I'll be sure to tell Yuuki the news when I get to Klein's place."

"Be sure to. She's got an important decision to make."

"Decision?"

"To continue as she is or to attempt to reconnect with her family." Seijirou explained with a shrug, "Usually in the event of an orphaned minor the process is simple, but as you know this entire process has been anything but."

Kazuto paused for thought. He'd never really considered it too much before now, but by all standard definitions Yuuki was technically an orphan now.

"I... Guess I'll let her know about that too."

"Alright," Seijirou nodded, letting out a breath before stopping in his tracks next to a small parking structure, its interior barely lit by rows of dim orange lights gleaming down on a small battalion of cars, "My stop's here. Be careful on your way Kirito."

"Still with the name," Kazuto sighed before turning away, giving the man a wave, "Alright, I'll talk to you later!"

Once Kazuto was out of earshot Seijirou let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"And as for why I brought that to Shino... We'll just have to see how this plays out..." Seijirou muttered, turning into the parking complex, only to stop short when a new voice suddenly reached his ears.

"You're playin' a dangerous game boss-man." The voice called from behind him, "He ain't dumb y'know."

"Nezumi?" Seijirou muttered as he turned to face the source of the snarky comment.

And there she stood in the shadow of a nearby alleyway, a young woman in a pair of brown khakis and a dark brown hoodie, staring back at him with a smirk.

Nezumi Tayori. The youngest assistant investigator on Seijirou's team by far, and one who's particular talents he had taken a personal interest in. Only 19 years old, yet mentally astute enough to keep up with some of Seijirou's lead men. The moment he had learned of her he knew she would be a valued asset.

Unfortunately she possessed one trait that Seijirou considered both a blessing and a massive flaw.

She was nosey as all hell.

"How long have-..."

"Long enough." Nezumi interrupted, stepping out of the alleyway, "He's gonna figure it out eventually. He didn't survive the SAO incident by bein' stupid."

"I don't believe he suspects too much, at least not yet."

"Sure about that?"

"...He attempted to ask me about my reasoning behind the tape..." Seijirou admitted, "But I was able to steer the conversation away, though I fear I may not have been subtle about it."

"This is a big gamble. I know y'want info, but what makes you think the kid even knows the details?" Nezumi asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"He knows. There's no way he wouldn't..." Seijirou said as Nezumi strolled up beside him, picking him in the side.

"Okay. Say he does. How do y'know these guys are even using _THAT_ code? You said yourself it-..." Nezumi stopped as she realized Seijirou's attention was focused not on her, but off into the distance, "Hey. Hey boss-man? You in there?"

"Hmm?" Seijirou glanced down at the woman, "Yes, did you say something?"

"Eh, nothin'. You ready to get back? I can drive ya."

"...Yes... Yes let's go."


	9. Chapter 9: Showtime

**Hey people! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, everything around here got nuts fast! Turns out we have a bunch of friend's who's birthdays are in January, so both Outlast and I have spent more days with hangovers than without them, and so writing became a... Unique challenge. And by unique I mean that I feel like I could some time in a freakin' medicuboid myself... But forget that! Story time, enjoy!**

* * *

 _A Second Chance Chapter 9: Showtime_

* * *

"And that's how I ended up nearly jumping through Asuna's bedroom window! The end!" Yuuki concluded with a small peace sign as she leaned her elbows against Klein's kitchen table all while the man in question, along with Suguha and Shinichi looked on in both surprise and amusement.

"That's... Impressive." Klein concisely summarized as he idly picked at his long forgotten dinner with his fork.

"Yeah, I guess. It's also kinda disturbing you put so much effort into avoiding a meeting with Asuna's mother." Suguha added, her own food abdoned in favor of listening to Yuuki's story, "Guess you and Kazuto share something in common."

"She's just... Not the most accepting of new friends, that's all..." Asuna, who was sitting nearby on Klein's couch, shrugged bashfully. She couldn't blame them, or anyone else for that matter. Even as a child her mother tended to be rather intense with her friends, and that intensity only transformed into suspicion and judgment as Asuna grew older and 'grades began to matter'.

"That Sada lady was though, if we weren't in such a rush I would've taken'er up on that free smoothie!" Yuuki exclaimed, giving a toothy grin. And take her up she certainly would have, if not for the drink, then because most people, upon realizing there was an unknown individual wandering the halls of their master's house would immediately call the police or conceal themselves.

But not Sada.

She had confidently dusted herself off before giving Yuuki a small bow, immediately assuming her friendship with Asuna before the aforementioned girl could even open her mouth to doll out a half assed explanation for the clandestine voyage through the residence. She'd even been kind enough to assure the girl's that Mrs. Yuuki would never even know they'd been present, which was a massive relief for both, as forming an explanation as to why Asuna had snuck a random friend into the estate without permission was an experience neither she nor Yuuki were particularly willing to undergo.

"You certainly did made an interesting first impression with her." Asuna giggled as her mind's eye replaying the events of only an hour before.

"Was she the one you combat rolled past?" Suguha asked, pushing her still half full plate aside as she pulled herself to her feet, giving herself a moment to stretch.

"Into actually."

"Into? That must've gotten a helluva reaction." Klein added with a grin, retrieving his own plate and leaning back in his chair, reaching behind him to throw the dish into his sink, which was already full to the brim of other used plates and half empty coffee cups.

"Mhm; she screamed like I was an imp or something."

"Well I mean, technically-..."

"Quiet you."

Meanwhile, as the other three conversed, Shinichi was texting away on the couch next to Asuna, his thumbs furiously typing away as he scrolled through various ALO forums and news sites. Once everyone finally had gathered to eat he had grown rather quiet, seemingly more interested in whatever news site flashed up on his phone's screen, and while Yuuki didn't seem to really notice the change, both Klein and Asuna silently suspected he just had absolutely no idea how to interact with so many new people all at once.

Thankfully Suguha has come to the rescue in with that particular issue, as the moment she noticed that Shinichi was beginning to withdraw she had instructed the boy to search for some new quest they could all throw themselves at once they dove into ALO that night.

"Hey by the way girls," Klein began once he sensed a small lull in the conversation. "I'm really sorry about my landlord..."

"Oh, you talking about the glare we got coming up tonight? Don't worry about it dude!..." Yuuki said as she waved her hand as if brushing away a bug, giving a Cheshire grin as she added, "He's just jealous he's not here."

"Yuuki's right. Er-... About not worrying about it. He's probably just still a bit upset he was put out on the spot like that when Kazuto and I showed up." Asuna explained, "I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Let's hope he does." Klein sighed as he leaned back in his chair once more, stretching himself out, "I'm not lookin' forward to some surprise rent raise cause I have Yuuk bunking here now."

"Still though, he seemed almost surprised to see us. Did he forget I was living here or something?" Yuuki asked, earning a shrug from Klein.

"No idea. Maybe he was just hoping you'd be gone by now; all I can think."

"Just take it as it comes, right?" The Imp joked, adopting another sly look, "I mean I'm sure you can handle it, being my big cousin and all."

"Yeah, whatever you say Shorty-..."

"Shorty?!"

Asuna and Suguha both launched into a series of lighthearted giggles as Klein held back Yuuki by way of pressing against her forehead as she franticly attempted to grab and claw at him. Even Klein couldn't help but feel the laughter bubbling up inside of his own throat as Yuuki playfully thrashed against him.

He had to admit, Yuuki had an almost infectious amount of energy; energy that seemed to replenish just as quickly as it was expended. How this was the same girl Asuna had described to him months ago, laying unmoving in a ward, was beyond him.

"Looks like it's doing better there." Asuna commented, stopping both Klein and Yuuki as they glanced over at the fencer who was staring between the two.

"Huh?" Yuuki hummed, leaning back into her chair.

"Oh. Yeah; it barely hurts at all these days." Klein affirmed as he gingerly began rubbing the arm that had been holding Yuuki back, "Still some tendon popping and muscle pain, but the doctor said that'll go away eventually."

"Hurts? Your arm?"

"Oh," Klein muttered, no response offered for a few tense seconds. However just as Yuuki was about to ask once more the man quickly explained, "Don't worry 'bout it. I just had a fall a couple months ago."

"Okay?" Yuuki muttered, an eyebrow raised, betraying her obvious curiosity, though judging by the look on Klein's face it was obvious that pushing it further was not an option, at least for now.

And so they were left in a semi-awkward silence as the occupants of the room, save for Yuuki and Shinichi, all glanced at each other uncomfortably.

Thankfully before the tension in the room could begin to overwhelm Yuuki's resistance to her curiosities a knock at the door broke the gaze of silence, and a moment later a rather tired looking Kazuto walked in, lugging a small bag along with him.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Seijirou's little gift wasn't quite what I had been expecting." He said as he flashed them all a smile, throwing his bag on the couch next to Asuna.

"Eh? What was it then?" Klein asked.

"A message from Kyouji, if you can believe that."

"Eugh... You mean Death Gun?" Klein shuddered before adding; "Or... One of 'em at least."

"Death Gun? Wasn't he that guy you fought before I met all of you?" Yuuki inquired as she stood from her seat, wandering over to Asuna before leaning her arms on the older girl's shoulders, who offered no resistance.

"Mhm... Apparently Kyouji somehow convinced Seijirou to-... Ah..." Kazuto let out a grunt of surprises before slamming his palm against his face with a loud slapping sound resonating across the room, causing Klein to wince, "Ah, crap! I can't believe!-..."

"Kazuto?" Asuna was the first to speak up, both she and Yuuki raising an eyebrow at the young man's actions.

The teen in question took a moment to sigh, "Seijirou. I asked him why he did that and he just must've been able distract me long enough to change the subject..."

"Distract you? You of all people?" Klein joked, giving a sarcastically over exaggerated shake of the head as he added, "C'mon man, you're losing your touch!"

"Yeah yeah..." Kazuto conceded, wandering over to his bag before pulling the zipper apart, revealing a nearly brand new Amusphere that was sitting tangled in a small cocoon of its own wires like a bird snuggled comfortably in it's nest.

"You brought your backup Amusphere?" Klein asked as he peered at the opened bag from across the room, "Ah, man. I had my computer all set up to deal with your death fossil too."

"Yeah, sorry. I was just..." Kazuto shrugged, his eyes glazed over, "Felt like being careful. Just for tonight."

"Smart thinking." Shinichi praised, finally speaking for the first time since regressing into his introverted shell.

"Well, either way, I have a setup ready for you in my room. I'll stay out here in the living room with Sugu and her friend." Klein smirked, jabbing his thumb at Suguha and Shinichi who were both staring back at the man with confusion dancing in their eyes, "Someone's gotta keep an eye on those two after all!"

"H-Hey!..." Suguha cried out as her face grew a shade darker, while her bespectacled comrade quickly redirected his attention to his phone, silently praying no one commented on his own quickly reddening face.

Before Suguha could offer a retort to Klein's crude comment, Yuuki leaned over, lowering herself into Asuna's gaze from above, "Hey sis, you wanna share my room with me? My bed's big enough to fit two divers."

"Sure thing." The fencer accepted with a smile.

"Alright, alright!... Once Kirito has his Amusphere set up we can get this party started!" Klein cheered, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Hey, speaking of which, what Is the plan?" Kazuto asked, to which Shinichi jumped.

"Oh, uh, well there's apparently some new dungeon structure that was just discovered on New Aincrad's 40th floor by a group of players. Maybe we could head there?" Shinichi offered as he held up his phone's screen for the others to examine, displaying a picture of the structure; a rather mundane dungeon entrance, just like those in Old Aincrad. Nothing about it screamed 'new' or 'exciting' but nevertheless the gathered players seemed to buzz with energy at the screenshot.

"Heck yeah!" Klein exclaimed as he began rubbing his hands together his eyes darting around the room as he began to already form a plan of attack in his head, "We could-... No, we have to take a crack at that; heck we could crush that place seeing as how we got Yuuki and Shinichi here! We've got a full raid team!..."

"I'm down." Suguha agreed with a nod, "I could use the extra EXP. I've been lagging a little because of the Kendo tournament."

"Yeah, and I could use any materials that drop for a new piece of armor I was thinking about having Liz make..." Asuna added as she pushed herself off the couch.

"Alright. Guess it's settled then!..." Kazuto exclaimed with a smile, grabbing his bag off of the couch, whipping it onto his shoulder as he began to make his way over to the back bedroom.

"Cool, lemmie just-..." Klein trailed off as a phone began to ring, stopping even Kazuto, who glanced back in curiosity to find Shinichi's phone casually blaring out an almost obnoxious jingle that only ended once Shinichi pressed the accept button, bringing the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"..."

"What? Mom, s-... Slow down, what do you?-..." Shinichi's tone grew frantic, his words stuttering as they left his quickly drying mouth.

"..."

"Really?! The whole thing?!"

"..."

"Yeah. Suguha and I are both at a friend's house, we left a while ago." The boy stole a glance at the girl in question, who raised an eyebrow as she stared him down.

"..."

"Alright. I'll tell them, thanks Mom. Love you, bye!..."

The group all collectively stared at Shinichi as he slipped his phone away into his pocket, his fingers nearly fumbling the device as they shook.

Glancing up, Shinichi swallowed the cotton in his mouth before muttering, "Guys... That was my mom on the phone..."

"Yeah we figured; what's up?" Klein asked as the other occupants of the room looked on in nervous anticipation.

"The venue that's holding the kendo tournament... It just-..." Shinichi paused, shaking his head as he found his words failing him, "It's gone..."

"Huh, whaddya mean 'gone'?" Klein inquired, voicing everyone's concerns.

"It uh, it burned to the ground..." Shinichi answered simply, though the reactions he got were anything but.

Yuuki and Asuna both stared at the boy with obvious suspicion, while Kazuto seemed to suddenly grow visibly uneasy, shifting about as he stood at the end of the small almost nonexistent hallway.

Suguha however appeared the most convinced out of them all.

Shinichi was many things. Scrawny as anything, relentless in his pursuit of her to the point of creepiness, and downright annoying at times... But he was no liar. He wouldn't dare to fabricate a story like this for attention. He was sometimes honest to a fault, a point that had been made all too clear earlier that day in the sparring ring.

"Burned down? C'mon man, don't even joke about something like that." Klein finally spoke up with a clear patronizing tone as he shook his head, expecting the boy to quickly rustle up some rushed apology, only to freeze when the boy's expression remained unchanged.

Asuna, instead of speaking up quickly reached for the remote and turned on the tv, flipping through the channel before her thumb froze as her eyes locked into the screen.

Before her on the screen stood a female news anchor droning on, the very kendo arena they had visited only hours before looming ominously behind her.

Or rather, the smoldering shell of what remained.

Ambulances were all around, with EMTs and paramedics rushing to and fro between rows of fallen men and women laying side by side, several with severe burns that had twisted their skin to a horrifying shade of red and white, with several victims clawing at particularly damaged limbs which were littered with bulging pustules and flayed skin that peeled away as the victim's nails clawed away, only to be knocked back by a passing paramedic or assisting pedestrian.

There were even several laid out on the ground that possessed no burns at all, but instead had a multitude of bruises and cuts scattered throughout their body, some with twisted limbs or blank stares, tears leaking down their cheeks.

The gravitas of scene that played out on the screen was only amplified as the pained moans and screams echoing through the crowd and out of the speakers of Klein's TV.

The entire room was bathed in an uncomfortable silence as all present watched the events unfolding on the screen with horror, only to snap out of it when the images of the victims were suddenly blurred, as if someone over at the TV station was sending a shred of mercy to the viewers at home, shortly followed by a small message flashing across the screen advising that the broadcast was not suitable for all audiences.

Klein held back a snort. Little late for that now wasn't it?

Either way he realized he would have to reel in the situation, and so after taking in a breath he glued a smile on his face, plucked the TV remote from Asuna's hand, and exclaimed, "Hey now guys, there's no need to worry!"

Upon receiving a small collection of confused expressions directed his way he shook his head, giving an almost over exaggerated shrug, praying his mediocre acting would see him through.

"C'mon, an event that big? It's bound to have a few lazy asses who don't throw their cigarettes out or something!..." He dismissed, silently praying that at least one or two of his friends would buy into it, "Don't worry about it, seriously. Stuff like this unfortunately just happens sometimes."

"Yeah... Yeah Klein's got a point. That's a big place. Stuff's bound to happen..." Asuna reasoned, giving a nod, "But still-..."

"Hey." Klein interrupted, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "This has nothing to do with us, it's unfortunate, but sitting here worrying about it won't do a thing. Let the paramedics do their job, alright?"

"Yeah, alright..."

Yuuki was the next to speak up.

"Klein's right!... Now let's go slowpoke; the others are probably waiting for us!..." Yuuki quickly insisted as she suddenly grabbed Asuna's Amusphere with hand and the fencer's own hand with another before she began dragging her to her room, holding up Asuna's Amusphere as she cried out, "To ALFheim!"

"H-hey! Yuuki!" Were the last words the others heard before Yuuki's door slammed shut, leaving the room in relative quiet, save for the muffled banter of the two girls from Yuuki's room as they presumably set about setting up the older girl's VR rig.

The rest of the group left in the living room merely looked on at the doorway in muted surprise before Klein turned back towards Kazuto.

"Alright man, I gotta a feeling they won't be waiting long for us, your spot's just in there. We'll see you in ALO, 'kay?"

"You got it." Kazuto replied with a nod.

"Oh! Kazuto!" Klein interrupted, causing the young man to hesitate one last time as he glanced back in confusion, "Just so you know..."

"Hmm?"

"If there's a boss in there, you can bet your ass I'm gettin' that last hit in!..." Klein exclaimed with a thumbs up, Kazuto adopting a small smirk on his face at his friend's challenge.

"You got it." The black clad young man replied, quickly returning the gesture before disappearing into Klein's room, his smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.


	10. Chapter 10: The Fallen's Lament

**Huh, wow. This chapter certainly turned out longer than I expected it to be. Cool. Just so all of you know, the next chapter may or may not be out a little late. There's a bit of a family crisis going on with Outlast, and my time next week might be spent at a funeral, so the story would take a backseat that week, but hey, hopefully not!**

 **Oh, I should also let all of you know, from this point onwards this story will cover material, characters, and plot points from the Sword Art Online Movie: Ordinal Scale! Repeat! The second part of this chapter will only cover the accompanying story, but after that, it will be considered open season on anything in the movie, so be warned.**

* * *

A Second Chance Chapter 10: The Fallen's Lament

* * *

" _No one dies alone. When someone dies, the part of them that lives inside someone else also dies_." - Kazuto Kirigaya

* * *

"How?! How?! C'mon man, help a brother out!" Klein pleaded, doing what Kirito would later recount as one of the most awkward crab walks he had ever seen as the man attempted to keep mobile and beg all at once.

"It's just a cave with a quick respawn rate! Chill out!..." The Spriggin in question replied, shaking his head at his friend's antics. Was it really all that important?

"Really?! Where is it?! I gotta know! Ooh, I know! Niflheim right?!..."

Apparently so. "No."

"Yggdrassil City?!"

"No!..."

"Where then?!... C'mon!" Klein clapped his hands together, completing the piteous picture.

"Dude, this place is in Spriggin territory. You'd have a hell of a time getting there as is." Kirito attempted to reason, only to recoil as Klein seemed to grow all the more enthused.

"Not if I have my bestest buddy in the world to watch my back!" He insisted.

"Oh come on!" Kirito finally snapped, giving the man a pleading look, "Ask Nori, she's a Spriggan! You know I've got better things to do than help you grind!..."

"Grinding is the spice of life!"

"What does that even mean?!"

Meanwhile, as Kirito was bombarded by Klein's pleading, the others lagged behind, watching with clear exhaustion written in their faces. It was rather funny at first, with Sinon joining them halfway through their journey to the dungeon making it all the more enjoyable with her usual snarky humor that she had a habit of aiming at the Salamander in question, but it had quickly devolved into everyone merely watching in morbid fascination, wondering when the man would finally tire.

"How long've they been at it?..." Asuna finally mumbled, brushing a stray bang out of her face.

"Nearly half an hour now..." Leafa groaned, slumping forwards as she let out an exaggerated puff of air.

"Now I get why Yuuki rushed ahead so quickly." Sinon said, her own stance imitating Leafa's, "This is actually painful to watch..."

"Pain inhibitors are currently set to 10 for your avatar Miss Shino." Yui pipped up from atop Asuna's shoulder, "If you're feeling pain then perhaps you should log out to check in your physical condition for any abnormalities."

"No, Yui, it's uh-... Never mind. Thanks." Sinon replied, offering the girl a small smile for her advice, to which Yui gave a happy chirp in return.

"At least he's determined?..." Asuna offered with a small shrug, glancing around in hopes that at least one other person would have some pity remaining for the man.

Unfortunately the only one who actually spoke up was Leafa, "Not as determined as Recon though, that's for sure..."

"Hey! What'd I do?!..." The boy called out from the back of the group.

"A lot! A whole freakin' lot!" Leafa hissed, shooting a glare back at the boy.

"Aw..."

Before Leafa could dig into the boy any further however, a loud call came from over the hill, it's owner carried by semi transparent wings, propelling her towards the group at a remarkable speed. "Guys, guys! I found it!"

"Huh? Already?!..." Asuna asked, staring up at her dear friend, who had yet to land.

"Yep! Just over the next hill!" Yuuki said with an enthusiastic nod, only to just as quickly turn on a dime and launch herself back in the direction she came shouting; "Catch ya there!"

"Yuuki! Slow down, we-..." Asuna trailed off as Yuuki disappeared back over the hill, stifling back a giggle as Sinon rolled her eyes.

"We need to get a leash on her..."

* * *

Minutes later the group was strolling through the dungeons entrance, after finally having caught up to the overeager Imp, who, by her own admission, had very nearly snuck into the dungeon early.

Of course she had stopped the moment she had set foot in the dungeon, only to find that it was a massive network of different tunnels and crevices that she wasn't eager to explore without the backup of her friends.

"Huh... This..." Kirito, who was leading the group down what seemed to be the main tunnel, began as he turned to Klein who strode confidently beside him "This place doesn't seem all that new, does it?"

"Nah, the entrance looked pretty dug into the landscape..." The Samurai replied, taking a moment to scan the area. Just as Recon's screenshots had attested to earlier that night, despite the dungeon's status as a recently added feature the cave itself seemed rather old, the maw of the entrance moulding perfectly with the surrounding environment, as if the surrounding area had been crafted specifically with the entrance in mind.

"You're sure this is the place Recon?" Kirito asked, glancing back at the Slyph.

"Yeah, all the users on the forum said it just popped up a few days after the last weekly patch." Recon confirmed with a small nod.

Kirito however, did not seem convinced, "Days after? How's that possible? It would've appeared the night of the patch."

"Maybe no one found it at first?" Recon suggested.

"I find that kinda hard to believe." Sinon said as she made her way up from the back of the group, "What if it's some new... Random dungeon creation feature?"

Kirito gave an almost minuet shiver at the mention of a random enemy feature, quickly wiping away any signs of stress from his expression before anyone could comment.

"Hey Yui?" Asuna inquired, glancing at the pixie on her shoulder, "Did you happen to come across anything like that while you were in hibernation over the last few days?"

Yui shook her head, flashing her mother a small grimace.

"No. While a quest creation feature does exist, it's resources aren't currently being employed to craft minor dungeons. This dungeon's objects were placed here deliberately; or at least not in a random fashion by the server."

"And no one here recognizes it? None of you SAO guys?" Sinon asked, earning a collecting of shaking heads and shrugs.

"I've never been here, that's for sure." Kirito affirmed, turning to the other two SAO survivors of the group, "How 'bout you guys?"

"No, me neither... Klein and I were part of the Clearing Group, and we didn't spend more than around a week on the 40th floor." Asuna explained.

"Yeah, what she said." Klein added, "Even when we were clearing floors 34-50 I was spending most of my time in my guild's headquarters planning for the next floor boss... It was basically eat, sleep, meet grinding quotas, and floor clear for a few of us. Checking out anything else in the game, unless it gave you one helluva reward, just wasn't worth the time it'd take in our eyes."

"Well, new or not keep your guard up. Something about this place isn't sitting right with me..." Kirito said, his eyes dancing around as he cautiously scanned the steadily increasing number of tunnels and pathways that lead in a seemingly innumerable amount of directions.

"Does anything ever?" Yuuki asked slyly.

"I've gotta agree with Kirito in this one Short-Stuff..." Klein muttered as he crossed his arms, "Something's not right."

"Seriously? You too dude?"

"Yeah... I mean, look around, have any of you noticed it yet?" Klein asked as he glanced back at the confused group.

"Hmm? What?" Suguha hummed.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing anything?..." Asuna added.

"...Nothing's happening." Sinon concluded, giving the man an unamused stare.

"Exactly. Nothing," Klein replied, "As in no mobs. Not a single one since we arrived. What good's a dungeon without any monsters to guard it?"

"Ones with free loot?" Yuuki suggested with a shrug.

"Well, yeah, that..." Klein replied with an eye-roll, "That or someone's cleared 'em out already."

"Good point..." Yuuki hummed bowing her head in thought for only a moment before she called out; "Hey Yui! C'mere!"

Yui quickly obeyed, levitating over with a curious expression.

"Do you have some sorta... Scan you can do for players in the area?" Yuuki asked as Yui perched herself on the swordswoman's shoulder.

"Can do ma'am!" The pixie confirmed with pride before bringing her hands together as she closed her eyes

Moments later the girl was enveloped in a dim white glow as her mouth began to silently recite out a series of incomprehensible phrases that would have no doubt been indecipherable even if her voice had projected past her lips.

Eventually the glow finally subsided, and after a moment Yui's eyes fluttered open, "...No other players have been detected within the dungeon instance."

"None? Huh. I suppose that eliminates our hypothesis..." Recon let out a sigh of feigned disappointment. Truth be told he was rather relieved; other parties meant any loot they found could possibly be contested with others, and conflict was something he prides himself in avoiding.

Before anyone could speak up in order to offer up a new theory however, Yui suddenly lurched forwards as her breathing suddenly grew frantic. Her eyes snapped wide open and seemed to grow hazy as she brought a hand to Yuuki's neck, leaning against it for support, "Eh?..."

"Yui?" Kirito called out, hearing his daughter's gasping.

"Sorry Papa, I-..." The pixie shook her head, taking a breath as her retinas came back into focus, "My coding appears to have encountered a small glitch. Everything appears functional though."

"Glitch?" Klein asked.

"Maybe something to do with the patch. Don't worry too much, I'm sure it'll work itself out." Kirito assured, giving the girl a calm smile, "If it doesn't I'll see what we can do about your coding, alright?"

Yui gave the Spriggan a content smile along with a quick 'ok' before settling into Yuuki's shoulder.

"The only one worried here's the old guy." Leafa said, getting a few snickers from the other girls of the group.

"Hey, you're only like 8 years younger than me; I'm in my twenties!" Klein exclaimed loudly before crossing his arms like a recently insulted schoolboy, "Jerk. 'Sides, Agil's older."

"Where is Andrew anyway?" Asuna asked as both she and Yuuki opened their menus, checking to see if the large built man was logged on, but to no avail, "It's not like him to miss raids. You sent him a message, right?"

"Yeah I did." Klein said, "Workin' the bar tonight unfortunately..."

"Maybe you should go help him out. You old dudes gotta stick together." Leafa joked, earning a small growl from Klein as he turned to her and waved his fist dramatically in the air like a grumpy old man waving his cane.

"Why you little!-..."

"Jeez..." Sinon sighed, "Klein's over there getting a verbal beatdown from Sugu, we've got a girl who came back from the dead, the kid glitches, and the oldest of the group runs a bar. We're just a big screwed up family, aren't we?"

"And you're part of it Sinonon!" Asuna singsonged, clasping her hands together.

"Oh, yeah, Yuuki, that reminds me..." Kirito suddenly spoke up, turning to face the Imp in question, who glanced up from her own menu, closing it with a flick of the wrist.

"Yeah? What up?"

"You mind hanging back for a minute?" At the confused looks of their surrounding friends, Kirito assured, "Don't worry, we'll catch up. Just wanna tell her something quick."

With a collection of nods and 'okays' the rest of the group began to slowly make their way further into the dungeon, save for Yui, who remained perched atop Yuuki's shoulder.

As soon as the rest of the group had made their way out of earshot Kirito put a finger to his lips as he looked at Yui, waiting for the silent direction to register to the pixie before finally speaking.

"Your DNA results came back."

"Already? I thought he said it would take a few days?" Yuuki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He did. I guess he was just as curious as all of us are about-..." Kirito motioned in the girl's general direction, unsure of how to vocalize his thoughts, "Y'know."

"...And? What'd it say?"

"Well, you passed, he said that was basically a certainty. You're a perfect genetic match to your old body." Kirito exclaimed with a calm smile, giving the girl a thumbs up.

The swordswoman seemed less than thrilled however, as her entire body seemed to snap still for a moment, her gaze fearful as she gazed up at the black clad young man, "...Whaddya mean by 'perfect'?..."

"Huh?" Kirito hummed, tilting his head as he stared at her, only for his eyes to shoot open as wide as saucers, "Oh! Oh, no! Minus, uh, that part!..."

"Phew... Had me going for a sec dude..." Yuuki sighed as she puffed her cheeks, letting the air escape her lungs before adopting her signature grin once more, "Still, problem solved, right? No more worrying about if I'm me!"

"Well, not quite."

"Huh?"

"Well I mean... I think they want you to choose."

"Choose?"

"Choose." Kirito repeated, hesitating as he glanced down to Yui, who seemed to take in the conversation with almost unusual amounts of interest, even for her.

God he hoped this wouldn't bite him in the butt later if Asuna decided to grill the girl on what he and Yuuki had discussed, and knowing Asuna...

"Hey Yui..."

The pixie stared up at the Spriggan, "Yes papa?"

"If mom asks about what we're taking about, what do you tell her?"

"What we talked about." Yui answered simply, eliciting a snort of amusement from Yuuki.

"No. No, you're going to tell her that you forgot."

"But I didn't."

"I know; but that's what you'll tell her. Even if she pushes just stay firm, like a big stone, understand?"

"Understood Papa!" Yui exclaimed, giving her father a mock salute, which was returned by a warm smile from the young man before his attention returned to the Imp.

"Sorry, but as I was saying, they want you to choose whether or not you'll go back to your family." He explained, watching as Yuuki's eyes grew wide, her own smile faltering.

"My family?..."

The purple haired swordswoman found herself unable to resist glancing back out of the tunnel in the direction the group had gone, only to find them no more than a few dozen meters away, all watching inquisitively, a few giving her waves as she stared back at them.

"They're probably considering Klein a foster carer right now, at least I think." Kirito explained as Yuuki gazed over at the Salamander in question, who was standing at the forefront of the group.

She turned back, the frown on her face only growing.

"Yeah, 'bout that... I-..." Her entire demeanor seemed to wilt, her shoulders slumping as her tongue disobeyed her every command to form even the simplest of responses, "I-..."

"Don't have to chose right now." Kirito interrupted, "It's not an all or nothing 'chose now or else' thing yet. Give it some thought, 'kay?"

Yuuki nodded, her positive aura slowly returning, "...'Kay. Thanks Kazuto."

They nodded at each other after a few moments of silence between the two, turning to walk over to the group.

"Hey Kazuto?" Yuuki whispered as they approached the group, "Do me a favor... Don't mention this to anyone yet, you mind?"

"It's your news to tell. Mums the word." Kirito reached over, rubbing Yui's head with the tip of his finger, "Hers, not ours. Remember; you are a stone. Got it?"

"Yes Papa!"

"Thanks guys."

With that the three quickly caught up to the rest of the group, who were all still waiting patiently by the mouth of the next section of the tunnels.

"Hey you three," Asuna smiled as they approached, "Is everything-..."

"I FORGET, I'M STONED!"

"H-Huh?..."

"Smooth Yui..." Kirito groaned, slapping his palm against his forehead. He was dead. He was so dead. Asuna was going to make him eat his own sword.

"The heck're you teaching her?..." Sinon asked, her words only adding salt to the wound.

"Was that another glitch?" Leafa asked, hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"More of a parenting glitch then a Yui one, I think." Klein chuckled, plopping his hand on Yuuki's head as she strolled up, ruffling her hair, "All good there Short-Stuff?"

"Pssh, you know it 'Scruffy'." Yuuki replied, watching out of the corner of her eye as Asuna loomed menacingly above Kirito, keeping a firm grip on his pointed ear, "I haven't been on a dungeon run in 4 freakin' months! So what if we're missing a few bad guys, it's still-..."

 ** _CLANG!_**

All the gathered fairies quickly exchanged looks with one another, though it was Recon that spoke up, "That sounds like-..."

"Not that bad guys wouldn't make it better!" Yuuki whooped, cutting off the Sylph as she got off of her mark, rushing ahead with Yui cheering happily on her shoulder. The rest of the group were close behind, several of them drawing their weapons in preparation for the oncoming combat.

As they ran, they soon came upon a section of the cave that was markedly different from the rest. Unlike the rest of the dungeon, who's walls were constructed of raw rock and stone, the oncoming section was quite neatly laid out

But what drew the attention of the group was not the walls, but what appeared to be a barred gate, it's pointed ends hanging over the flat granite like a primed guillotine.

Past that gate however was nothing but a supernaturally ominous darkness. An inky blackness that seemed to swallow any light that would have otherwise dared to permeate through its haze.

And the sounds of combat, they drew ever closer. Just beyond the gateway in fact.

"I thought Yui said there weren't any players in here!" Sinon asked as she nocked an arrow.

"There aren't Miss Shino; I don't know what's in there!" Yui called back to the group, hanging onto Yuuki's head for dear life.

"Welp, only one way to find out!" The purple haired Imp exclaimed as she leapt down the remainder of the corridor and past the gateway without even a moment's hesitation.

"Wait! Yuuki, no!"

Yuuki quickly spun around at the sound of her name being called, "Huh? What's-..."

Before she could even utter out the rest of her question the spiked bars let out a loud groan of effort before suddenly slamming down, spewing dust in every direction. The black haze that was obscuring the rest of the room quickly began leaking into sections between the bars, and soon it was impossible to even attempt to peer through the mist.

"Really Yuuki?... Second time tonight..." Asuna sighed as her friend and AI daughter disappeared from view, swallowed up by the void.

"We really gotta get a leash on her..." Sinon insisted.

"How're we gonna get through?" Klein asked, reaching out to see if he could grab for Yuuki and Yui through the smog, only to let out a yelp of surprise as his fingers buckled against the surface of the mist.

It was solid. The haze had somehow hardened into a glasslike surface.

Kirito's eyes lit up for a moment, his normally dull eyes glowing a bright green for a few seconds as he began to scan the area of the sealed portcullis, grimacing, "I can't see through it, even with my racials... Damn..."

Sinon opened her mouth to reply to Kirito's grumbling, only to hesitate as a subtle rumble began to shake the cave, her ears twitching as her eyes lost focus for a moment.

"Uh, guys..." Sinon attempted to pull the attention of the group as she whirled around aiming her bow down the tunnel they had come from, "Looks like we've got our own problems!"

The rumbling quickly began to increase in volume, until eventually Sinon found herself dropping her bow in favor of holding her secondary Cait Sith ears down against her head, desperately attempting to block out the thundering noise slamming against her skull.

Moments later a massive centipede, with a body covered in large steel plates serving as some fort of crude armor, suddenly tore through the terrain, headed right for the group with a vengeance.

"Damn! Spread out! Don't let it!-..." Both the words in Kirito's mouth, along with the rest of the air in his lungs, were sucked out of him as the beast slammed one of it's many mandibles against his sternum, sending him careening into the wall of the dungeon, which crumbled under the impact.

"Kirito!" A cry from the group was heard as the centipede quickly vanished down one of the many tunnels surrounding them. Tunnels it had no doubt been created by it.

"I'm fine!" The Spriggan assured, hastily pulling himself out of the pile of rubble.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Sinon, who had since recovered and retrieved her bow, asked as she helped Kirito to his feet.

"Don't stand still, it's gonna burrow up and sidewind one of us again!" Klein exclaimed, his eyes dancing every which way as he attempted to ascertain where the next strike would come.

"No! Focus on charging sword skills! I think it's gonna be focusing me!" Kirito exclaimed, giving a low growl at the very idea. There was no way this was random. It was them again. "Sinon, Recon; try to flank it, hit a blind spot! Klein; you're with me! Let's make it hate us!"

A small chorus of agreements echoed throughout the chamber as everyone quickly rushed to their assigned locations.

"Asuna? Can you heal them?! I got buffs!" Leafa exclaimed, raising her hands as an aura of magical power began to build up around her.

Asuna nodded, "Go for it!"

And with that, he ground rumbled once more, the maw of the great worm appearing as Kirito brought his sword down upon it.

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap!"

Yuuki found herself repeating that single word as she swung her sword against the bars, attempting in vain to reunite with her friends, only to falter when a small purple hexagonal panel flashed before her eyes, denoting the bars as an Immortal Object.

"Great... Guess that door was one-way only..." Yuuki sighed before turning her attention to a certain pixie, who was still propped up on her shoulder, "You okay Yui?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright good. I dunno what's in here, so stay above and outta range." Yuuki directed, "You get hurt, and your mom'll kill me."

"Yes ma'am!" Yui answered with a small salute before her wings quickly carried her up off of Yuuki's shoulder and into the haze that surrounded them.

With that the Imp whirled around and began slowly advancing into the room, it's clear draft denoting it's massive size to the girl, despite the inky blackness surrounding her.

"My night vision's not working... The heck's going on?..." Yuuki kneeled down, running her fingers along the granite surface of the floor, "What is this place?..."

"I'm not sure." Yui called from above, "I don't believe it's data native to ALO."

"Not native? So from a different game?"

"Or even a different system."

Yuuki clicked her tongue, "Okay... Well, why don't we-..."

A loud crack suddenly slammed against her ear drums, interrupting Yuuki, who dropped to her knees as the whole area was suddenly illuminated in an eerie blue glow that illuminated the darkness like a thousand Will O' Wisps suddenly sparking up life around the arena, which Yuuki could now see was little more than a massive jail cell-like chamber.

A soft thump echoed from near Yuuki's hand, prompting her to glance down to find...

"Yui!"

Yui lay on the ground before her, seemingly unconscious, aside from her eyes, which hung open, though they lacked any sort of focus.

Yuuki quickly scrambled and pulled off her headband, wrapping the pixie in the cloth before gently setting her down on the smooth floor, "Sorry 'bout this Yui, but it's for your own safety..."

Yuuki's breath hitched as a loud clang reached her ears, her head spring up to attention.

Yuuki's gaze quickly focused on the source of the noise, a small crowd of players, several of which looked rather exhausted as they frantically waved their weapons back and forth, pouring every ounce of energy they had into driving away a small crowd of what appeared to be short half human, half kobold monsters clad in shoddy leather and wielding cleaver like axes and spears no larger than themselves.

Why hadn't their Amusphere's logged them out?... Surely their heart rates must have been spiking at that point?...

In the middle of those players, a massive boss monster donning a thick an iron mask stood, brandishing a two handed axe at two red armored players that seemed to trying to keep it's attention.

The tanks of the group no doubt, and while they seemed a good deal more experienced than the other gathered players, even they seemed to be struggling against the boss, who's name Yuuki could now see clearly floating by his head, along with 3 empty health bars, and one remaining yellow one.

The Feral Warder Chief.

Despite the clear combat situation she had been thrust into however, Yuuki couldn't shake the subtle feeling of monachopsis that enveloped her like an invisible veil, weighing her down as she watched the events before her unfold with a determined gaze. Something here was wrong. Something was very, very wrong...

And then moments later a song reached her ears, over the sounds of battle and sorrow, it's melodic tone a stark contrast to the clang of steel and tearing of monster flesh.

The group of monsters seemed to take note as well, all at once losing interest in their current targets in favor of rushing forth, towards the source of the noise...

Towards a short auburn haired girl dressed in blue and white, playing a somber tune upon a pastel lute...


	11. Chapter 11: A Fate Distorted

**Whew! Finally had a chance to sit down and write this! Sorry for the long wait people! Things are nutty over here! Thankfully there's not too much to say in terms of my rambling, so we can just launch right into the chapter!**

* * *

A Second Chance Chapter 11: A Fate Distorted

* * *

 _"There was a diva who gave courage to the swordsmen as they set off to fight... We must never forget any of the nameless players..." - The Complete Sword Art Online Incident Records_

* * *

With a battlecry reminiscent of a rabid animal closing in on its prey, the group of half human creatures charged forwards, ignoring the passing blows and angry taunts that were thrown their way. What seemed like dozens of hideous little savages pounced upon her, the brave white clad girl, as she played a ballad upon her lute, her voice unfaltering as tears flowed down her face.

"I-... Please; I'm begging you!" A terror struck voice echoed above the song, it's owner watching in horror as he gazed pleadingly at the two tanks of the group. A young man no older than 18 clad in stark white and blood red armor, his eyes wide with panic. "Please! Save Yuna!..."

"We can't! We have to get rid of this guy first!" One of the men announced, blocking a blow from the boss with his sword.

"If we don't defeat the boss now, we'll be wiped out!..." The other added, "I'm sorry! There's nothing we can do!"

At that, both their blades began to shine with an otherworldly power, and with a loud cry both men threw their swords forwards. The edges cut deep into the digital flesh of the Warder, which let out a deafening howl of agony at the strike, it's soulless eyes flashing brightly as it snapped it's own weapon down, narrowly missing its attackers, who quickly sidestepped the oncoming blow.

But even as their leader fell, the minions seemed intent on the elimination of the lute player on the other side of the chamber, driving their weapons into her body relentlessly, the sounds of piercing flesh echoing almost as loudly as her song.

But through it all the girl remained unwavering. Even as spears and cleavers continued to carve into the virtual flesh surrounding them, her lungs refused to capitulate against the onslaught.

But just as if it seemed that song would continue on forever the Feral Warder Chief suddenly raised his snout and let out a roar, it's pitch reaching an ear bleeding high...

And then that melody that echoed throughout the chamber like a seraph's song, that symphonic cascade that seemed to carry the very of heart of those gathered standing against the dark...

Stopped.

"No... no... Yuna... YUNA!"

A small spherical crystal jar flew threw the air and hit the ground with a thud, it's ornate golden lid shattering into a thousand shards of glasslike data as a colorful array of candy spilled forth from its mouth onto the floor next to the young man in blood red and white. But he ignored them, letting out a lamentation of haunting screams that echoed throughout the room like the wall of a forlorn soul staring at a vision of death itself.

"Please!... Please help her! I'm begging you! Someone! Please!..."

He froze suddenly, unable to move, mid body twitching rapidly, almost as if his avatar was suffering a seizure, though the focus in his eyes remained. The eyes which were locked on the bushel of spears and demi-humans.

"YUNA!"

And then those eyes caught something different.

A flurry of purple light, for just an instant, drowned away the oppressive blue glow of the chamber, enveloping everyone in a bright violet glow as a large cluster of the monsters suddenly exploded in a shower of data, flitting into nothingness as they were carried away on a non-existent wind.

And in their place stood a girl with one of the demi-human's spears lodged in her shoulder. A pair of semi-transparent black wings retracted into her back as the severed head of one of the half human monsters lazily slid off the end of her loosely held sword, it too bursting into a shower of polygons by the feet of the lute player, who was staring at the purple haired girl in disbelief.

"...10 left... Level 40 and below... You guys can't even take one hit from Rosario, and it's an 11 hit combo..." Yuuki's eyes were dangerously narrow as she glared at the surrounding monsters, ripping the weapon from her shoulder and tossing it aside. "In other words..."

Her sword snapped to attention, the entire blade shining a bright shining violet hue as her wings unfurled once more, ready to launch her forwards as the demonic creatures standing against her visibly hesitated.

"...Back off."

One of the braver monsters was the first to move, though he paid for that courage with the razor edge of Yuuki's blade slamming against it's neck, effortlessly severing it's head as well as the top of it's spear, sending them both flying off into the distance, bursting into polygons as they hit one of the walls of the cage.

It was a flurry of blows and roars after that, as the rest of the pack seemed to grow enraged at the death of the courageous little cretin, charging at Yuuki and Yuna with singular killing intent.

This sudden rush of numbers seemingly did little more than expedite the rate at which rainbow shards of glass flew to the sky. Yuuki's sword tore through the small horde of monsters with ease, her weapon spinning and twirling as if performing a beautiful dance of death. With every swipe another demi-human fell. With every second that passed, a thinning of their ranks.

But those ranks were just as quickly replenished. For every assailant that fell, another seemed to take its place in a matter of seconds. It was a detail that hadn't been lost on the Imp swordswoman, "Tch... So it's that sorta boss fight, huh? Fine! Let's see what you little freaks can do!"

Her blade's glow only grew brighter as she continued deflecting monsters as they attempted to pounce on the lute player, cutting down the waves of minions with little effort.

Surprisingly the lute player soon joined her in her efforts, swinging a dagger wildly at any beasts which drew too close. With each monster that fell her smile seemed to grow in tandem. Her face began to display a glimmer of hope. Hope that was piercing through the curtain of resigned despair.

Yuuki glanced back.

"Hey!" Yuuki words were quick and concise as she called out to the lute player, "We've got this! Whatever you do, don't stop fighting, got it?!"

The lute player gave the Imp a determined nod, ducking an incoming blow before striking down her most recent assailant with a dagger to the heart.

Soon, just as it seemed as if there truly was no end to the little beasts, a deafening roar suddenly echoed throughout the room, accompanied by a shower of polygons as the boss fell to the floor in an explosion of color.

A chorus of cheers rose up from the group facing off against the boss, and soon the monsters assaulting Yuuki and the lute player let out cries of terror as the two tanks of the group slammed into their flank, cutting deep swathes in their ranks with each swing of their blades. Screams of monsters filled the room as the two tanks tore through the swarm with practiced brutality, their eyes alight with fury.

Even the white armored boy seemed to have recovered from whatever ailed his avatar, evidenced by the loud cry of rage he let out as he leapt atop one of the beasts and brought his hand down, his fingers glowing as they buried themselves into the monsters eye sockets, eliciting a screech of agony from the demi-human. It struggled desperately against the boy, yet was dead moments later when one of the tank's attacks struck the back of its neck, severing it's head from its body, which flopped uselessly onto the ground before dissolving away.

After what seemed like forever the horde of monsters finally dissipated, cut down by the renewed vigor of the rest of the fighters. The room now stood empty, save for Yuuki and the mysterious group of players.

As Yuuki glanced around, she let out a relieved sigh, "Phew! That was pretty serious. Had my blood pumpin' there!" She quickly spun to the lute player, plopping a hand on her shoulder, "You've got some lungs girl!"

The lute player however only seemed to stare out into space, tears coming to her eyes as a host of varying emotions flashed across her face in the blink of an eye.

Bewilderment, sadness, disappointment, and finally... Fear.

"You okay? You look like you've taken a spear or two." Yuuki grinned, assuming the girl had merely been startled by the last few minutes of fighting, only to falter when she noticed something rather strange. "Hey, what the?-..."

Her gaze was locked upon Yuna's ears.

They weren't Spriggin or Gnome or Imp or Leprechaun. Absent were the signature pointed ears of all the fairy races, instead just plain, and round.

They were... human!...

As this revelation struck her, her ears twitched as she suddenly becomes aware of the myriad of whispering occurring around her.

"Is she another one of the KoB?... Look, see? The cross!"

"Forget the cross dude!... She's got wings!..."

"That's a helluva unique skill..."

"Oh man, the rest of Fuurinkazan is gonna flip when we tell'em about this!..."

"Is it her? The Lightning Flash?"

"What? No! The Lightning Flash wouldn't be here, dimwit! Besides, she's wearing purple!..."

"Then who is she?"

"Dunno... Maybe she's some sort of special forces?"

Just as it seemed as if the crowd would never cease their murmurings a relieved cry echoed above the rest, driving all other's into humble irrelevance.

"YUNA!"

Yuuki glanced over just in time to see the armored boy rushing over to she and the lute player, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled towards them with the grace of a baby deer learning to walk for the first time. His eyes were dancing with relief and his arms were open wide as he reached out towards the lute player, ready to embrace her the moment he drew near.

"Ooh, a boyfriend. That explains all the theatrics." The Imp waved over to the boy, cupping her hand to her mouth as she called out towards him, "Don't worry! She's just got a few scra-..."

 _ **CRACK!**_

Yuuki's breath hitched in her throat as the entire scene seemed to freeze just as the boy finally reached the young lute player, his fingers only inches from the girl.

"What?!-..."

 **"ALERT: ORDINAL SYSTEM CRITICAL MALFUNCTION! ALERT: ORDINAL SYSTEM CRITICAL MALFUNCTION! ENTERING DIAGNOSTIC MODE! POWERING DOWN ALL NON-CRITICAL PROGRAMS!"**

"The heck?!-..."

Suddenly it was an explosion of color all around her, the sound of smashing glass pounding against her ears as a rainbow of polygons flew past her face.

She watched as every single figure faded away, watching as shards of them blew away like sand in the wind. Not one player was spared the sudden fate, with even the boy and the lute player faded away in mere moments, only the rapidly fading particles of color as evidence of their presence.

"Miss Yuuki?..." A tiny voice echoed once the room fell into silence once more, eliciting the Imp's attention.

"Yui!" Yuuki cries out as she whirled around. There was Yui, right where she had left her, though she was no longer wrapped loosely in her headband like some sort of sleeping bag.

Instead of the pixie Yui that Yuuki had come to know, a young human girl sat in her place, lazily looking up at the swordswoman with a dazed expression.

Yuuki quickly sprinted over, skidding to a stop on her knees before the girl, helping her to sit up. "Hey, you felling okay? What happened? You fainted from like 12 feet up, does your head hurt?"

"Fainted?... I-..." Yui's eyelids fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird, "I don't remember?-..."

"It's fine, it's alright. Don't worry, just take a break, your Dad'll work his magic and get you up and running again. You'll be okay in no time."

"No... No, that is unnecessary..." The girl mumbled as she pulled herself out of Yuuki's arms, sitting up straight as she held her palms out in front of her.

"Eh? Why?"

Yui came forward with no answer as she closed her eyes, her outstretched hands emanating a large string of numbers from her fingertips, which quickly surrounded the girl like a loose cocoon.

"Running Full Diagnostic."

"Ehh?"

It was like a tornado of information, an endless string of numbers flying past Yuuki's face as the girl she gazed down upon stared forwards with no discernible expression on her young face.

"Diagnostic evaluation complete, number of anomalies detected: 0.

Reason for system failure: Conflicting program.

Number of latent errors: 0. Rebooting Cardinal System."

A few moments later the multitude of numerical tendrils quietly began to shrink back into the girls fingertips, as if a puppet master was retracting their strings. The flurry of ones and zeroes that had dominated the room vanished in little more than a blink of the eye, and once again the massive chamber was rendered in an eerie calm.

"...Yui?"

Yui blinked and a moment later, as if her strange episode were little more than a figment of Yuuki's imagination, her retinas were in focus once again. She glanced up at the confused Imp, "Yes Miss Yuuki?"

"Uh... I mean-..." Yuuki shook her head. No, she couldn't pry. That had obviously been something to do with her nature as an AI program, and Yuuki was pretty confident in the assumption that Yui probably wasn't the type to share data info like that with anyone expect Asuna and Kazuto, "Nothin'. Just call me Yuuki, okay?"

But still, Yuuki thought as she gazed down at the girl, no errors at all?... How was that possible? She'd watched the girl faint with her own eyes. That wasn't 'okay', and there was no way Yui thought so either, unless she really did have some serious errors in the cranial department.

Regardless, Yuuki relented, offering the young girl a hand to her feet before she reverted back to her pixie form in a short burst of light, landing on the Imp's shoulder a moment later.

But as she did, Yui finally muttered something that quite nearly made Yuuki do a double take in surprise, "Miss-... Yuuki, can you not tell Papa and Mama about this?..."

"Why not?"

"Papa works hard enough! I don't want him worried about me!..."

Ok. No. There was no way even Yui could believe that what had just transpired was in any way shape or form something to write off as unimportant. "Yui-..."

"Please! I promise it won't happen again!" The pixie's hands clasped together in much the same fashion as Klein had with Kirito only an hour beforehand.

The only difference between the two? Yui could actually get results.

"...Alright, but if I see one more problem I'm telling them." Yuuki finally relented, and though she meant every word she said she gave Yui an assuring grin when the pixie still appeared rather worried, "We gotta deal?"

Yui gave her a nod, a bright smile finally returning to her face.

"Alright, well now that that's done, whaddya say we-..."

"Yuuki! Yui!"

The sudden cry caused the two aforementioned girls to turn to the entrance, watching as the mist that had sealed them off from their friends only minutes before slowly began to evaporate into the air, revealing the rest of their little the group between bars, charging sword skills as the melee fighters of the group all took turns wailing away at the rapidly deteriorating metal. Even Recon and Leafa were chipping in against the bars, though the blade which finally snapped the obstacle was none other than Asuna's. Her rapier struck the bars in such rapid succession, with a skill that was all to familiar to Yuuki, that they gave way as if they were little more than popsicle sticks.

Small pieces of inconsequential shrapnel flying past her face went ignored as Yuuki called out to her friends as she waved over, with Yui imitating the action, "Hey guys! What took ya? You missed all the fun!"

"We got a little caught up in some fun of our own." Asuna was the first to reach the two girls, encapsulating both in a tight hug that would've taken the air out of Yuuki in the real world, "More importantly, are you two okay? Did anything happen? I saw your HP bar go down! Did you fight something?"

"We're-... We're fine, I uh-... Think." Yuuki took in a puff of air as Asuna finally released her vice-like grip on the girl, "I think we were accidentally transported to another instance of the dungeon or something."

"Another instance? So that wasn't you that triggered the worm?"

"Eh?"

Kirito, along with the rest of the fairy group, soon caught up, "Boss monster spawned outside when you ran in. Ambushed us the moment we were separated."

"It didn't like Recon very much did it?" Klein rubbed the back of his head as he glanced back at the slightly ragged looking Sylph, "I mean I know it's supposed to try and hurt you, but jeez..."

"It felt like getting run over by a bus over and over again..." Recon looked as if he was about ready to curl up into a ball and disappear.

"Your own fault for standing in its way, dumbass." Leafa pointed out.

"Oh, he did alright, he just needed some healing was all." Asuna assured.

"He got beat down so hard his Amusphere nearly activated it's heart rate failsafe..." Sinon shot a look at the Slyph, who seemed to shrink back even farther, "We're calling that passable fighting skill?"

"Don't be mean Sinonon. You need healing sometimes too, you know."

Sinon's cheeks flushed.

"So what'd it drop?" Yuuki interrupted before Sinon could shoot a retort, shooting expectant glances at the rest of the gathered fairies, only to be met with hesitant faces. "Eh? The boss. What'd it drop?"

"Well, nothing believe it or not..." Klein spoke up, nods of confirmation coming from the rest of the party.

"He means we didn't kill it." Sinon added.

"Didn't kill it? How'd you get away?"

"Well that's just it. It disappeared." Kirito clarified.

"So then let's go after it!" The Imp insisted, turning her attention to the entrance. "What tunnel'd it go down? If we hurry we can still-..."

"No, you don't understand, the boss just-... Went poof!" Klein snapped his fingers, "Gone just like that!"

"Maybe it was part of the other instance too?" Asuna suggested.

"Or left there to guard it..." Kirito murmured, crossing his arms as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Guard it?"

"You think the devs knew about this error and just put a boss in place to keep people out?" Asuna glanced about. It certainly didn't seem like the sort of place that was sealed off to players, and if what Yuuki said was true, then there was another group of players here only moments before, which only poked further holes in the idea that this was anything other than a standard boss room.

"Guess they weren't countin' on Short-Stuff and her love of rushing headlong into the first fight she hears." Klein exclaimed as he plopped his hand on Yuuki's head.

"Hey! I don't-... I mean..." Yuuki's cheeks puffed into a pout as she glared up at the Salamander, "...Jerk."

A small chorus of laughter rang out over the group as whatever tension was left over from their previous encounters wafted away into the wind with their laughter.

"Well, now that that's over, whaddya say we head back?" Asuna suggested, earning nods all around.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! There's a bar in Yggdrassil City that's got a discount for buff foods going on right now!..." Leafa exclaimed with a snap of her fingers.

Yuuki's face lit up in an instant, "Really? Well then let's stop dragging our feet around here and-... Ack!"

"Not so fast!"

"Aw! Sis!..." The Imp whined, futilely attempting to wriggle her arm out of Asuna's iron grip, though to no avail as Asuna held her back like a bear with a panicking salmon locked in its jaws.

"You're going to be walking like the rest of us." Asuna chirped, a cheery smile on her face despite the near death grip she had on the purple haired Imp. "You go on ahead guys, we'll take up the rear!"

"No! No! Noooo!"

Klein quietly watched with a smile on his face as the rest of the group made their way out of the chamber, followed closely by Asuna and the flailing Yuuki close behind.

It truly was strange.

If someone had asked him only a week or two ago if he thought resurrection was at all possible, he would have laughed and denied the possibility as little more than a bible story or a fantasy plot line.

Yet now?... Now the proof stared him right in the face. Heck, the proof was bunking in his spare room.

And as for Yuuki herself, Klein had to admit that she had taken reintegration in stride. When he had first come out of the SAO servers, he found himself constantly checking for his menu or reaching for his sword. It had become a subconscious part of him. Perhaps being able to hop into ALO at will helped Yuuki with such issues, but he couldn't say for sure either way.

Oh well. He was just thankful she wasn't going through the same predicament. That would have been-...

 _ **Clack!**_

Klein glanced down as he watched a lone white and light blue object bounced uselessly across the room by way of the tip of his shoe, skidding to a halt a few meters away from the Samurai.

Making his way to investigate, Klein brought the item up into the dim light squinting as he murmured to himself, perplexed at the nature of the object in his hands.

"The heck's a lute doing here?..."


	12. Chapter 12: Midnight Menace

**So out of curiosity, who here is excited for that GGO spinoff we'll be getting this spring? I've heard hardly anything about it, but my friends who like SAO are all going crazy for it. What're all your opinions on it? Also a recent review pointed out all the different plot threads that seem to have formed. Don't worry, each one of those has a planned conclusion, and things are beginning to come to a head!**

* * *

A Second Chance Chapter 12: Midnight Menace

* * *

"Thanks for waiting you three! Here are your drinks!"

The waiter NPC seemed almost uncomfortably cheery as he placed the first of the drinks down on the bar table, "One Manaberry Wine, one Morningdew Smoothie..." The waiter plucked a small upside down thimble, handing it to Yui, "And one Sylph Shake."

The waiter backed away and gave a bow, reciting out a litany which he'd no doubt uttered hundreds of times previous, "Thank you for your patronage. Do come again."

The waiter retreated a moment later, leaving the three with their beverages, off to serve the rest of the group situated only a few chairs down from the the three girls.

It had been a quick trip back, after they found their way out of the dungeon, though that was mainly due to the awkward and yet somehow oppressive air that had infected any bud of a conversation that threatened to form as they trudged back to the safe zone.

Of course Yuuki and Asuna tried to get the group going, but whenever it seemed as if they were close to success, Kirito would gaze off into the distance or Sinon would make some snide remark, and then the group would be back to square one, walking along side by side, nothing but idle chatter passing between them as they strode.

But the moment they entered the inn everyone seemed to be back to their old selves, all laughing and joking amongst one another, shelving the strange encounters within the dungeon, and the awkward trudge back, as little more than a footnote in their otherwise fun filled night.

"So how's diving? This is only your second time back in game since you came back, right?" Asuna began, taking a little sip of her wine as Yuuki gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Well it's been fun at least! Especially seeing as how the first time I ended up leaping on a massive cyclops' sword to rearrange it's face, and Yui and I got launched into some other party's dungeon instance this time-..."

"You know what I mean, dork."

A jovial giggle was shared between them, with even Yui joining in as she gazed up at the two, watching as Yuuki gave a shrug.

"Yeah, it's going well. I'm still getting used to the AmuSphere though."

"Is it unresponsive compared to-..." Asuna waved her hand around as she made an obvious attempt to weave around the subject of the Medicuboid, "Y'know? I remember the night you came back you mentioned something about that."

"No. I mean-... A little, if you really pay attention, but I'm getting used to it."

"But other than that?"

"Like I never left!" Yuuki affirmed with a confident nod.

Asuna giggled, "Well I'm sure Kirito can give you a few pointers to get that response time back up."

"Yep! Planning on asking him about it before you all leave tonight. And speaking of..." Yuuki glanced over to the Spriggan in question, who appeared as if he were ready and willing to jump headlong into the first out he could find, "How's he doing with 'his' challenge?"

"Eh... Not so great I think."

Asuna's own gaze leapt over a few chairs down the row where the others were sitting, all staring Kirito down expectantly.

"C'mon Klein, you know I suck at games like this." The swordsman begged as he leaned against the table, letting loose a tired sigh.

"Is that the great Kirito admitting defeat?" Klein's grin was boastful, and it was massive, "Come on! I know you've got one more in ya!"

Kirito glanced over to his left where Sinon sat, perched atop her own bar stool, giving him a raised eyebrow, "Don't look at me. I'm stuck playing too."

"Alright fine," Kirito rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm... Oh. I know. A cottage in the forest versus... A shack in the woods."

"Why's that funny?" Recon asked.

"Well, you take a vacation in a cottage in the forest, but you hide bodies in a shack in the woods."

"If you have to explain the joke it kinda ruins it..." Sinon mumbled, only to be waved off by Klein, who tapped the table with his finger.

"Nah, I'll give him that one, but I got you all beat!" He exclaimed triumphantly, "'Forgive me Father, for I have sinned'!"

"What? How's that one bad?"

"...-Sorry Daddy, I've been naughty."

Across the bar Asuna's Manawine caught halfway down her throat, throwing her into a small coughing fit.

"Ooh, Asuna knows that one!"

"No! No I don't!" Asuna hacked out as she attempted to pull herself together, "Yui, cover your ears!"

"I'm a rock!"

"I thought you were stoned!-... No, wait! Just-... Cover them!"

"Jeez Sis," Yuuki quietly grumbled into her hot coco, "Didn't think y'had it in you..."

"I have _nothing_ in me!"

"...-Yet."

A hand found its way between Yuuki's cup and mouth, clamping down as it's blue haired owner desperately attempted to retain what was left of her dignity.

"Hey look guys, Asuna forgot the 'hands to yourself' rule again."

A glare of pure darkness was sent Klein's way.

"Kidding, kidding." The Salamander chuckled nervously as he held his hands aloft.

"...Are we still talking about connotations? Or have we just moved on to Asuna's weird... 'Daddy issues' now?" Sinon grimaced as her Cait Sith ears bounced atop her head, "God I can't even say that without flinching."

"I think it's an awkward combination?..." Leafa hypothesized.

"I don't have issues with my father!"

"No, you have 'Daddy' issues." Klein explained with a confident nod, "Big difference. Haven't you been listening?"

"Can we please move on?! Next topic! Move a-..." Asuna's shoulders suddenly began to shake as the rest of her body froze up, as if it had been hit by a paralysis spell, "Yuuki?... What did you just-..."

"Mmph, mmph mmmph!..."

A moment later the pink form of Yuuki's tongue wriggled free between Asuna's fingers like a worm pushing its way through gravel, causing Asuna to whip her hand back, shaking it wildly through the air, " _Eww_! Yuuki!"

"Ha!" Yuuki ducked the playful swipe and quickly went back to her drink, giving her friend an innocent smile.

"First it's Klein, now you're ganging up on Asuna. You guys are brutal tonight." Sinon said.

"Heh, forget 'gang-up', you could say it's an Asuna gang-... Ack!" Klein fell back as Asuna's glass smashed against his forehead, sending him to the floor with an undignified thud.

"Please refrain from engaging in combat inside of the establishment, thank you." The NPC waiter drolled in a rehearsed manner from behind the bar as he wiped down a glass.

"Oooh, someone's in trouble!~" Yuuki singsonged as Asuna shot her a good natured glare; or at least a glare more good natured than the one she'd sent at the Samurai of the group.

Before Asuna could respond in kind to Yuuki's taunt, Recon suddenly let out a loud wince, his hand flying to his arm as he bit down on his lip.

"You okay over there?" Yuuki asked, causing the rest of the group to turn their attention to the green haired Sylph.

"Yeah!... Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did something hit you? Your HP gauge is full."

"Don't think so. It was probably just muscle spasms." Recon rubbed his arm as he turned back to the bar, "Sorry to interrupt..."

"You wanna log out and stretch?" Klein offered as he shakily pulled himself back onto his barstool, wiping away the remnants of Asuna's Manaberry Wine from his forehead, "I have some soda in the fridge you can help yourself to."

"No, it's okay. I think-..." Recon was still poking at his arm as he glanced over at the scruffy man, "I think I'm good."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Well anyway, what was the loot haul tonight?"

"Eh, as expected, not great." Kirito surmised as he scrolled through his menu, flitting through the list of drops for the night as his eyes scanned through the throng of names, futilely hoping that there would be something, anything, of value that would somehow redeem the chaotic cluster of a night. "Yeah nothing crazy good. That boss almost tore us a new one."

"Almost? We'll probably be spending half of what we earned on repairs and potions thanks to it." Sinon pointed out.

"Plus we didn't actually get any loot from the boss, which doesn't help." Leafa added, swirling her drink in her hand.

"Maybe Liz'll cut us a break on the repair bill this time?" Kirito suggested pathetically, only to sigh at Sinon's deadpan stare.

"I doubt it." The Sniper shook her head, her ears twitching, "She's still got a pseudo-grudge against Kirito going after he called her a 'World Class Cheapskate' when I first met all of you."

"Yeah. Not my best move."

Kirito rubbed his temples as Sinon gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, but not before adding; "No kidding..."

"I'll send a message to her anyway, see if she's got time to repair before we head off."

"I think she and Silica are questing with Lux and Gwen tonight." Leafa pointed out, earning a subtle nod from her brother.

"Explains why they couldn't join us." He exclaimed as he closed his menu, returning to his drink.

"They're probably having more luck than us too." The Sylph continued, "Gwen's a weird one, but she knows dungeons in Slyph territory like the back of her hand."

"Still don't like her..." Sinon hissed, "Twin tailed little weirdo-..."

"Again?" Asuna called from across the bar, "C'mon, be nice Sinonon!"

"Oh stuff it Little Miss Daddy Issues!..."

" _Mrrr_!~"

"Si-... Yuuki!"

"Poor Asuna..." Leafa mumbled, shooting the Undine a sympathetic smile as she clamped her hand over Yuuki's mouth again.

And judging by her shaking shoulders it was going just as well as it had last time.

"Yo, Ki-dog." Klein leaned in to his friend and whispered, "Sinon's been kinda snappy today. I know her friend isn't doing great and all, but maybe you should talk to her."

"Eh? Why me?"

"She'll listen to you." He rationalized, "If one of the girls tries to do it they'll just get blown off."

"What about you?"

"No offense brother, but I like my legs nice and whole with no arrow holes." Klein chuckled, "At least with you she might only take a shot or two."

"Gee, how noble." Kirito mumbled.

"Just doing my job!..."

"You know I can hear you both, right?" Sinon asked, causing both men to jump as their heads snapped in her direction.

"Eh?!"

"Yeah, and if you have an issue with-... With-... With-..." Sinon repeated as her character suddenly began to flicker erratically, her eyes losing focus.

Sinon continued this flickering for a few more moments before she suddenly disconnected, disappearing with only a small 'disconnected' label floating where she once stood as evidence she had ever been there.

"Eh? Sinon?" Kirito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh... Disconnected." Recon said.

"Phew... Thought you and I were goners there Ki-dude..." Klein sighed in relief.

"She's usually got pretty stable internet. Are there any storms forecast in our area?"

"No, don't think so."

"Probably just a hiccup, she'll back back in no time." Klein reasoned.

"Yeah, and besides, we still gotta go over the loot!" Yuuki cheered, throwing back the rest of her drink before rushing over to the other side of the bar, glancing over Klein's shoulder as she expectantly waited for him to open his menu, mimicking the action with her hand.

"Seriously Short-Stuff, it's not much." Klein said, pushing her hand back, "That boss spawning on top of us kinda screwed the pouch on our night's profit."

"Freakin' annoying!..."

"Yeah..." Kirito agreed, "This abnormal spawning has me on edge, especially if the source of the spawns are what I think it is."

"You have a theory?"

"Yeah... Not to bring up fresh wounds, but remember the Augma?"

"You don't really mean?-..." Asuna began as she pulled herself to her feet, rushing over to the rest of the group.

"Yeah. That game." Kirito muttered, his eyes finding the floor as his grip on his glass tightened.

"Hey, don't you worry man! You got the baddest Samurai this side of Yggdrassil to back you up!" Klein flexed with a grin, "Check it. No way're they messing with guys like us and gettin' off scot-free!"

"My eyes! They're on fire!"

"Oh real mature Yuuki!"

"Wait, but Kazu-... Kirito, you think an Augma game's feature made it's way into ALO?" Leafa asked, giving her brother a disbelieving stare, "Don't you think that seems a little-... I dunno. Out there?"

"How? Not like it's impossible." Klein pointed out.

"Yeah, we can't forget that Augma were really just repurposed NerveGears." Asuna added, "It's not like there couldn't be some upcoming crossover event coming up or something."

"You think?" Klein asked.

"No..." Kirito shook his head, "No, they'd announce something like that. And besides, the bosses have only spawned around us so far."

"Well you are ranked 1 in it. Maybe the higher your rank the more likely it is to spawn one of those monsters on top of you?"

"Then how are we supposed to explain the microwave injuries from the first boss? That a feature too?! Huh?!"

The group fell into an awkward silence as Kirito's face fell.

Kirito paused, shooting his friend an apologetic frown, "Sorry... My nerves are kinda starting to fray."

"Hey it's cool man, don't sweat it." The Salamander said as he gave Kirito's back a firm tap.

"Well, whether this is some weird Ordinal Scale crossover event or not, I just-..."

"Hey, wait. Did you just say 'Ordinal'?" Yuuki suddenly interrupted.

"Yuuki?" Asuna asked, "You recognize that name?"

"Ye-..."

Suddenly an ear shattering cry of pain drowned out Yuuki's voice as Recon clamored out of his chair, gripping his arm as he fell to the floor.

"Woah! Dude!"

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Yuuki asked as she knelt down, grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"My arm! My arm!"

Yui was quick to fly down to the Sylph's eye level, though she appeared than less than concerned, "Recon, there's no need to panic. The pain suppressors are still set to 10."

Leafa sighed, "Seriously, you don't need to act like such a spazz-..."

And then without warning, just as everyone seemed to register Recon's actions as little more than attention seeking antics Klein suddenly began letting out a string of curses as leaned over the table, grabbing his own arm in a vice grip as his face twisted in pain.

"Klein?!"

Both the Salamander and Sylph carelessly threw themselves out of their chairs, writhing on the floor as they grasped their arms, screaming out bloody murder for a few moments before they too disconnected in a shower of polygons.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Someone check on them!"

"On it!" Leafa was already slamming her finger on the logout button.

Yuuki was not far behind, fumbling as she whizzed through her menus, slamming her finger down on the logout button so hard she would have most likely sprained it had she been in the real world.

And that view, the view of the world of ALO fading away was last thing the Imp would see before reality struck her like a hot knife.

* * *

Yuuki's eyes snapped open as she was dragged back into the conscious world. All around her it was dark, and a familiar warmth lay next to her.

Unfortunately for the one letting off that familiar warmth, Yuuki didn't even opt wait for the drowsiness to wear off before she pride her Amusphere off of her head and began to clamor over the still wakening Asuna, only to end up falling to the floor with a thud.

A wave of nausea slammed through her as she heard the horrified screech of Suguha pierce the uneasy calm like a bullet through glass.

There was pounding. The sound of something pounding against something soft and padded. With each strike another curse was let out, all from Suguha.

With a loud cry of exertion Yuuki pulled herself to her feet and threw open her door, stumbling out to the living room as she cried out for the three in a panic.

And in that living room is where she found them.

Suguha kneeling over Klein's couch and carpet, which had been quite clearly lit ablaze only moments before, frantically nursing massive ugly burns covering both Klein and Shinichi's arms...


	13. Chapter 13: Back in Black

A Second Chance Chapter 13: Back in Black

* * *

 **Google Docs is a big ol' giant chapter devouring meanie. Sorry for the shorter than average chapter, but this one is meant to serve more as a bridge for the next! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about."- Back in Black, by AC/DC._

* * *

"Get their arms under the water!"

"I'm trying!-... Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me Shinichi!" Suguha's angry protests echoed over the constant sounds of panicked splashing as she and her brother forced Shinichi's arm into the filled bathtub, ignoring the pained cries coming from the boy as his charred skin made contact with the nearly freezing liquid.

"We have Klein's!" Asuna exclaimed as she and Yuuki tended to the man in question, "I think he's unconscious!"

"Asuna, call an ambulance, I've got him!..." Yuuki ordered, eliciting a nod from her best friend, who shot to her feet.

"Alright, be careful!"

Asuna sped out of the bathroom a moment later, leaving Kazuto, Yuuki, and Suguha to deal with their injured friends as best they could until professional assistance could arrive.

"Sugu, are you sure about what you saw?..." Yuuki inquired as she glanced up at the older girl, her eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm sure!..." Suguha mumbled in response, though it was clear that it was a truth that even she was uncomfortable expressing.

"What? What'd she see?!..."

"I saw Klein's front door slam shut just as I logged out!..." Suguha's words may have been panicked, but the underlying ominous implications were front and center to all who heard them.

It was Kazuto who spoke up first as the realization hit him like a truck, "Wait, you aren't saying?-..."

Suguha nodded, sending a shiver down her brother's spine.

"And-... You're sure it wasn't a frayed wire?" Yuuki asked; part of her still not quite willing to believe they'd been deliberately attacked in such a brazen manner.

"I'm sure... It was right between Shinichi and Klein." Suguha explained as her eyes dipped down to her friend's burns, the skin of his arm a sickly combination of white and deep pink that turned her stomach on end, "Other than their Amusphere's connection to their laptops were no wires th-... Ow! Seriously Shinichi, just keep it under the water!"

"...Sinon…" Kazuto's voice was barely above a whisper as he froze, his eyes unfocused as his grip on Klein's arm faltered, nearly letting the appendage float to the surface of the bathtub; a motion only deterred by Yuuki's second hand clamping down where Kazuto's had once been.

"Huh?"

"Sinon!"

"What about Shino?" Suguha's breath caught midway up her throat, "Wait, you don't think?-..."

Kazuto's only response was to launch himself to his feet and bolt for the door, all while Suguha blinked in surprise.

"Kazuto! Wait!" The black haired girl called out as she followed her brother out of the bathroom, but it was far too late. The Swordsman was already halfway through the front room and gaining speed.

He let out something that resembled an apology as he nearly bowled a confused looking Asuna over as he slammed against the front door, yanking it open before sprinting down the hall, leaving the three girls to tend to Klein and Shinichi.

"Wait! Kazuto, you can just call!-..." Suguha's voice died down when she realized her brother was now long gone, "Shoot..."

"He's not going to stop now." Asuna exclaimed as she came up from behind Suguha, the calm smile on her face giving off an almost soothing aura as she spoke, "Even if we could get him to call her he'll still make his way over there, just to be sure."

"Good point, we can't worry about that now," Suguha sighed, realizing Asuna spoke the truth. Kazuto was nearly impossible to stop if he thought a friend was in danger, "Anyway, Yuuki, are you-..."

"I think she's still in the bathroom with the guys." Asuna pointed out, earning a nod from Suguha who motioned the chestnut haired girl to follow her.

They quickly made their way back to the bathroom after Asuna took an extra moment to double check the door was shut, only to find the unfortunately expected sight of Yuuki staring down at the writhing forms Klein and Shinichi, two fresh tears threatening to escape from her eyelids.

"Yuuki?... Come on we-..." Suguha was interrupted by Asuna's hand appearing in front of her face while the fencer shook her head.

"Go on and meet them. I'll handle this." Asuna exclaimed, receiving a nod from Suguha who made her way out to the front room without another word.

Once Asuna was confident she and Yuuki were the only two conscious individuals left in the room, she made her way over to the younger girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey-... Why don't you go and get anything you might need? The ambulance will be here soon, alright?"

"...Yeah."

* * *

Kazuto nearly tripped for what seemed like the hundredth time as he scrambled up the stairs leading to Sinon's apartment

He hadn't even had a chance to park his bike before he had noticed the fire trucks parked just in front of the apartment complex, with a mix of firemen and apartment residents all milling about.

This of course sent Kazuto's anxieties into overdrive, and by the time he reached Shino's apartment door his heart felt like it was about ready to punch its way through his sternum.

"Sinon!... Dammit!" Kazuto called out as he frantically pounded on the door like a madman, causing several residents and firemen to stare up at the young man's erratic behavior, "Can you hear me?! Sinon?!"

The sound of padding footsteps echoed from behind the door as Shino's eye appeared in view of the peep hole, "Kazuto?! What the heck are you?-..."

"Are you hurt?!"

"What? No. I'm fine." Shino paused as her eye clearly scanned the young man from behind the glass, "Are... You okay? What the heck are you doing here?!..."

"No! I mean-... Yes. Yeah, I'm fine..." Kazuto sighed, casually leaning back on the rail as his heart rate finally began to settle, "I just had to come make sure you were alright..."

"I just disconnected-..." Shino pointed out, "I mean you could've just called me. I have a phone y'know."

"Sorry. I guess I just panicked."

"Panicked? No offense Kazuto but don't you think coming all the way here is a little much for a disconnection?..."

"No! Well, yeah, but-... Something happened when you disconnected. We think someone may've broken into Klein's apartment and set some fires. Fires that ended up getting Klein and Shinichi's arms." Kazuto explained as his eyes met the floor, "They'll need to head to the ER-..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... So when I drove over here and saw the fire trucks when I was parking, I started panicking..."

"That's when you started panicking? That's a lot of sweat for 3 minutes."

"Okay, I panicked harder." Kazuto

admitted.

"Well thanks. But I'm okay. Just an electrical fire is all; it knocked out my power so I got disconnected. Least it wasn't in GGO; I'd have been pissed." Kazuto envisioned the smile no doubt on Shino's face in his mind's eye. "Is that all though? I'm kind of-... Busy."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, is-... Uh... Is there a reason I'm talking to your door and not you?" Kazuto inquired, eliciting a sly laugh from the other side.

"Figured you two would get along better; same depth of personality, you're both as dense as a tree-..."

"Haha, very funny. What's up?"

"Working on a project."

"Can-..."

"A secret project Kazuto." Shino interrupted.

"Oh come on. You know I won't tell anyone." Kazuto smirked, stepping back up to the precipice of the doorway, making doubly sure Shino could see the wry smile, "What's so secret?"

"..."

"...Please?"

"..."

"I'll be your spotter in the next GGO tourney you're in."

"The next one I'm in is BoB. I'll just shoot you."

"You already used that threat tonight."

"Ugh... Fine, just come in. And close the door behind you!"

The sound of a lock unlatching hit Kazuto's eardrums, and a moment later the door creaked open, out of which a hand shot out, ushering the swordsman inside without another word…

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kazuto disappeared into the confines of Shino's apartment, a single figure from inside of the crowd stared up at the door, letting out a low growl as he turned and began to stalk away.

"Can't believe it-... Tatsuki... He failed, huh?..." The figure was quiet for a few moments before it suddenly let out an almost eager giggle, "Fine, okay! I'll just do it myself! Myself!"

With another stilted laugh, the figure reached into his sweatshirt pocket, pulling out a small black metallic object. His free hand ran along the top of the object, summoning a *ca-chink* sound which echoed down the alley hauntingly.

"Ah well... It'd be nice to have a little talk with the Black Swordsman... Just one more time..." The figure shook his head before giving a shrug, hiding the object in his sweatshirt once more, "Just one more time..."

With that the figure continued to prance down the alleyway, his manic whispers soon erupting into a soft song that bounced off the bricks of the surrounding buildings like an echo chamber, "Let loose-... From the noose... That's kept me hangin' around..."

* * *

The next morning Kazuto stretched with a loud groan as he sat atop his bike, staring over at Shino, who was clad in a large brown hooded robe which very nearly hid all but her jawline from the world as she descended the stairs of her apartment complex, a reserved look etched upon her face.

"Ready to unveil your secret project?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The hooded girl replied as she strolled up to the bike, accepting the helmet that Kazuto held out to her, placing it atop her hood, "Sorry about making you go out of your way for this; I know Kyouji isn't exactly one of your favorite people in the world-..."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I'm just glad Seijirou was able to get us a visitors pass so quickly. He's shifty, but he works fast." Kazuto replied as Shino mounted the passenger section of his motorcycle seat, "You have a plan?"

"No. But Sinon will."

Kazuto nodded, "Alright. Well let's get going. Don't want to keep him waiting."

They were off a moment later, Kazuto's motorcycle speeding them off towards their destination with impunity; the local mental health clinic...


	14. Chapter 14: Lazarus

A Second Chance Chapter 14: Lazarus

* * *

 **So here's a question. Who's been paying attention to the chapter quotes? They aren't just there for show. Pay attention to them, they might be more than meets the eye!-... And no, they're not robots in disguise.**

* * *

" _Oh Lazarus, how did your debts get paid?_

 _Oh Lazarus, were you so afraid?_

 _When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you._

 _With the Hounds of Hell comin' after you._

 _I've got blood, I've got blood on my name_." - Blood on my Name, The Brothers Bright

* * *

"...And while I suspect he'll be rather passive due to his sedatives, we still ask that a nurse accompany you in, just in case since you are a source of noticeable anxiety-... Better safe than sorry, right Miss Asada?"

"Yeah... Whatever you say."

Their words echoed off of the clean, perhaps even barren, egg-white walls of the mental health center, bouncing around and echoing against Shino's ears, which were covered in a large burgundy hood that concealed all but her face, before disappearing into the cavernous maze of hallways which surrounded them, only growing more complex as they strode further into the heart of the clinic.

The place certainly didn't invest heavily into the theory that a colorful and warm environment was a crucial step in the healing process. It was all so utilitarian, hardly an inch of space used without some express purpose behind its occupation. Absent from the walls were the usual patient made canvases of normal hospitals, instead replaced by the occasional floor map or emergency communication terminal that seemed to almost blend into the clinically bland paintwork.

"...I know what you're probably thinking. You aren't the first visitor coming in here with that face..." The Doctor which accompanied her spoke up, his eyes darting to and fro as he glanced into common rooms and nursing stations, seemingly noting for anything too out of place. He was a tall man, towering over Shino by over a foot, with a shaved head and a pair of glasses that looked far too large for his face. Despite the goofyand he had the intimidating aura to accompany it perfectly, "We must seem rather cruel in your eyes-... But trust me; this is all for the best. We're being as humane as we possibly can given the circumstances..."

"I saw how you treated him in his vlog to me... I'd hardly call that humane treatment. Seems to me you view him more like a rabid dog than a person-..."

"As I said; given the circumstances. He is a criminal after all, like it or not. Truthfully he's only really like that when you're brought up, hence our insistence my staff and I chaperone your visit. He's not mentally stable, and he harms himself on a nearly daily basis." The mild disdain in the Doctor's voice was flimsily disguised by his formal vocabulary, though no words could hide the clear edge in his tone. Shino evidentially wasn't as welcome as she had first assumed. "Not to worry though. We've been given strict orders to let you two interact however you see fit. Just say the word and it'll be done; as long as it remains in the realm of realism."

"Yeah, sure..."

Those lone words were barely out of the Sniper's mouth before she impacted against the Doctor's back as he stared up at a small sign hanging above a doorway which, following an apparent theme of unimaginative internal decoration, blended in with the rest of the hallway about as well as everything else.

Shino was going to hate the color white by the end of this visit.

"Well... It's just in here." He motioned to the doorway as he gave a slight bow that Shino was sure it was little more than a formality, "After you."

Shino took the invitation without another thought, though in hindsight she would recall regretting that decision, as at least a hint of hesitation would have more adequately steeled her for the sight that greeted her upon crossing through the doorway into what she could only describe as a padded cell.

Considering it's use and origin, Shino had to admit that the cell itself was almost homely in a way, especially compared to the clinical nightmare that was the maze of hallways making up the rest of the facility. It was painted a homely earthen green that gave the room a dim, calming atmosphere that Shino was sure was just one of a hundred ways that the doctors of this godforsaken place were employing in order to calm their patients.

Of course there was one patient who was less than calm, and of course that patient just happened to have been the one sitting before her on their bed, fighting with two large CNAs nearly twice their size.

Kyouji; and he looked nearly twice as bad as he had in the video. He was clearly a shell of his former self. His eyes were sunken in and ragged, he clearly had a few broken teeth, and his arms and legs looked to be no thicker than branches in some sections, despite the fight he was putting up to the two toned CNAs. Even his hair was noticeably thinner, though whether that was due to stress or just from being forcibly pulled out Shino was unsure.

"Just hold'm!" One of the men, an American by the sound of his slurred speech, cried as he and the other CNA desperately wrangled around with the boy, who was putting up a considerable fight despite being nearly half their size.

"What do you think I'm trying to-..." The other nurse recoiled away as he threw his hand into the hand, "Ow! Bastard bit me!"

"...Spiegel!"

And all at once both the two CNAs and Kyouji froze in their place, staring dumbly at the woman who had just interrupted their impromptu wrestling session.

Shino wordlessly threw back the hood covering her head and seemingly stared into his soul, watching as his own eyes widened as they recognized the gaze which bore into him.

Not soft and meek brown eyed gaze of the girl Shino, hiding behind a pair of glasses, but the determined aqua-blue eyes of-...

"Si-... Sinon?..."

"Spiegel-... Yes; it's me..." She gave the boy a cool smile, propping her hand on her hip as a few bangs of her light blue hair fell in front of her eye, "I'd heard from a system admin that you wanted to talk to me, but couldn't radio, so I came back to Glocken..."

"Who the hell do you think?-..." The nurse began, but before he could think to say much further, Shino stomped further into the room as whatever fragments of rationality in her mind after viewing her friend in such a manner begged her to not verbally tear into the rude man with a vengeance.

"Sinon... Sinon!... _Sinon_!"

"Ma'am, if you don't leave right-..." The nurse paused as the sound of a clearing throat echoed from behind Shino, "...D-Doctor?"

"Let him go."

"Sir?!..."

"I said let him go..." The Doctor repeated, his brow creased as he too observed the outlandish appearance of their guest, "This is the visitor I mentioned earlier."

"Doctor, with respect; if I let the patient loose-..."

"I don't like it any more than you do..." The Doctor clicked his tongue audibly, stealing a quick glance up over to the corner of the ceiling, narrowing his gaze in disdain, "...You heard me... Let him go..."

Those orders were followed, and in a matter of seconds Kyouji had wriggled out from under his oppressors, and into Sinon's waiting arms, wrapping his own around her waist.

"Sinon! Sinon! I've waited so long!"

" _Ack_!" Yeah, he was just as strong as ever; perhaps even stronger.

"Doctor!-..."

"Stop!" It was Shino who spoke up this time, though she almost immediately turned her attention back to Kyouji, letting her tone soften as she returned the embrace, albeit with a little less enthusiasm, "Spiegel?... It's been a long time. How are you?..."

"Great! I'm so-... Farming for a new gun! My MP5's been so low damage recently!-..."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I dunno... No, I don't... But!-... Now that you're here, we can farm so much quicker! We can get new primary weapons!-... Or maybe even one of your guns!" Kyouji giggled, tapping his head against Shino's shoulder, eerily resembling a glee filled child, "Yup! That's the plan! I want a gun... A gun like yours!..."

"But I don't own-..."

"You do! You had the best kind! The kind-... It's been used! The kind that's been used for _justice_!"

Shino felt nearly every one of the muscles in her body tense as the realization of the gun Kyouji spoke of flashed through her head for a moment but she quickly shook it off with a small sigh.

"I had one once... But he-..." Kyouji's eyelid began to twitch as he seemed to picture something less than soothing in his mind's eye, " _He_ cut it up while my brother was Death Gun!..."

Kyouji's grip suddenly tightened, his fingers digging into Shino's sides as his arms clamped down around her, transforming their previous embrace into more of a vice grip.

"Ah! Ky-... Spiegel! That hurts!..."

"That bastard... I almost had you to myself but he had to go and ruin everything!" Kyouji yelled, while the two CNAs hurriedly began withdrawing something from their pockets. Needles; sedatives. "They said we were useless, that we were nothing but expendable mascots! Some tools!"

"Well I'd-... I'd like to see where he is now! Without his-... His expendable mascots!" Kyouji began to growl, his grip tightening all that much more with each word that poured forth from his mouth, "That bastard! I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!"

Soon the pain became too much to bear, and with a wince and a frantic hand wave, Shino desperately signaled the nurse to sedate Kyouji, and in only a few seconds the self retracting needle had pierced his skin, pumping his bloodstream full of drugs.

Unlike before in the video however, this dose seemed to do little; only serving to loosen Kyouji's grip on Shino.

"Hey!... H-hey Sinon... You'll hunt with us right?"

"Hunt?..."

"The dungeon! They're waiting for us Sinon; my brother and that bastard!... You're the last one Sinon! The last one who hasn't hunted with us yet!" The crazed boy explained as his breathing began to settle, "We'll hunt and hunt and hunt! Then everyone will see how strong we are!... Everyone..."

Shino sighed as she began gently stroking the boy's back, hoping to calm him further. "Yeah... I'll go hunting with you. Don't worry..."

"But he'll still be there... I wish we'd never-... Never gone hunting with that bastard!..."

Shino couldn't seem to find it in herself to respond, and so settled for continuing to stroke the boy's back.

"It should've been you... You Si-..." Kyouji's eyes suddenly grew distant and dull as his breathing began to slow further, until eventually his arms dropped to his sides, releasing Shino from his grip.

"He can-... He can screw... I'll tell y-you Sinon... You always know what to do..." Kyouji's eyes drifted shut, "In the dungeon-... In Gjöll... He's guarding La-..."

"Spiegel?... Hey, Kyouji?..."

"L-Lazarus..."

That was the last word to escape from his lips before he went limp.

"He's unconscious. He'll be asleep for at least the next few hours." The Doctor offered a small smile when Shino's eyes met his own bespectacled ones. It felt fake. Insincere. Plastic. "As you can see, his imagination is as active as ever... I'm sorry that got so out of hand. Normally we wouldn't have even permitted this visit but-..."

"It's fine; I know... Can someone take him though? He's kinda-... _Oof_... Heavy."

"Oh, uh!... Here, I'll get him!..." One of the CNAs called out as he rushed over, taking the limp form of Kyouji from Shino's grasp.

"Thanks."

"Well!" The Doctor clapped his hands loudly, "Now that that's done, why don't we go back to the lobby. I'm sure your friend outside is anxious to know if your visit's gone well."

Shino nodded and followed the Doctor out without another word, taking only a moment to spare a piteous glance back at the boy that had once been her closest friend.

* * *

"Well... You gambled boss-man. You gambled on a hunch, and you just walked away wit' the freakin' jackpot..." A short blonde haired woman murmured with an impish grin as she leaned against the desk from which she and a rather well dressed male were observing the events unfold through use of a small laptop screen, which served as the only real light source of the room they occupied.

"It seems so, and all thanks to our little friend seeing his precious blue haired sniper..." The man, Seijirou, mumbled as he pressed the lid of the laptop shut, before leaning back in his chair and flicking a small switch; illuminating a lamp on the wall nearby, "Lazarus... It exists after all... Truthfully I'm at a loss for words..."

"Well once y'get yer voice back I know who you could say a few words to..." Nezumi's words seemed meek, but Seijirou could hear the ever present snark hiding behind her tone, "Y'know I'm all for secrecy an' all, but y'really should tell them what they're involved in. It's only fair."

"No. We've only just confirmed our suspicions. Our adversaries already have their pieces out on the board, and they've been moving them about for some time, inching them into position. Make a move now, and we'll only show our hand before we've even had a chance to draw from the deck." Seijirou explained, "And besides, with this we at least know they aren't a primary target, for now anyway."

"For now. You'n I both know they'll eventually catch onto who that Yuuki girl is and how she came back. Once they do-..."

"You worry too much Nezumi."

"You don't worry enough, and besides it's not about bein' worried, it's about lettin'em know what they're tangled up in so they can be prepared. They've already made a move on 'em usin' the Ordinal system, and not even we know everythin'... I mean, what the hell's ' _Gjöll_ '? Nickname for some sort'a security system? A system we didn't even know existed?"

Seijirou seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, leaving he and Nezumi in silence until he finally spoke up, "...Very well. You're clear to approach and inform. Just... keep it to one or two, for now at least."

"Got it. Any preference?"

"Kazuto Kirigaya most likely. He's proven fruitful to work with in the past, as long as he's got the proper incentive backing up the work." Seijirou finally spared a glance up to his employee, "That doable?"

"Oh, I'm an expert in gettin' people to do what I want. It shouldn't be a problem." Nezumi replied as she pushed herself off of the desk before giving a sarcastic grin, "And I won't even have to pay him, uhn... _This_ much!"

Argo held three fingers up and snickered, watching as Seijirou's cheeks turned a distinct shade of pink, noticeable even in the dim light of the room.

"Your job in that cafe was to keep an eye out for possible eavesdroppers, not to be one yourself!"

"Hey now, t'be fair Boss-man, ya weren't subtle." Nezumi laughed, "And the other one, Miss Blue-Hair?"

"Who?-... Oh. No, hold off on telling her. She's served her purpose. No need to tangle her up in anything if Kazuto will be more than sufficient."

"Ki-... Kazuto only. Understood."

"Good... Well, we should wrap things up here. We have what we came for and the clocks won't stop ticking just for us." Seijirou sighed as he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small silver and black flask that he had begun to carry around recently, "Must be ready for when our foes finally tip their hand to us, mustn't we?"

"Can y'not tempt fate like that boss-man? It has a way of bitin' people like us in the ass."

"Yes..." Seijirou sighed, taking a sip from his vial, "It certainly does, doesn't it?..."

"I'll head out and try to set up a meetin'..."

"Very well. I'll head back to the office, see if I can piece together what else their 'glorious' plan will entail. Oh, and I must see to finalizing the reestablishment of Miss Konno's identification. As I feared, it's brought up quite a few questions." He shook his head, "But... Nothing that she and I can't handle through a few days of sitting down and sorting out the details. Quite the pain, but what can you do?"

"Hey, that's what you get for owin' favors!..."

Nezumi was scampering out of the room before Seijirou could even think to shoot back with a smart comment of his own, and so the man settled for a calm smile, taking another drink from his flask.

"You're still quite the rat, aren't you Nezumi..."

* * *

 **Thought you all would enjoy that little nod to the Phantom Bullet arc cafe scene. Just a little thing to show Nezumi's been watching over Kii-bou and friends with Seijirou this entire time!**


End file.
